Pris au piège
by Harana
Summary: TERMINE Harry a 17 ans, il fait face à son destin avec réussite mais Voldemort leur offre un dernier cadeau : une sorte de jeu du cirque à la sauce macabre. Harry et les autres ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise : bienvenue en enfer...
1. La fosse aux loups

_MAJ 2/03/05_

**Pris au piège**

**Résumé :** Harry a 17 ans, il fait face à son destin avec réussite mais Voldemort leur offre un dernier cadeau : une sorte de jeu du cirque à la sauce macabre. Harry et les autres ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise : bienvenue en enfer...

**Rating :** PG-13, au cas où si certaines descriptions étaient comiquement cauchemardesques... **Genre :** euh...Horreur-spaghetti ça existe ? Sinon, ce sera un Action/Aventure-romance double dose bien frappé et avec une paille. **Couples :** Draco/Ginny, et pour les autres, notamment avec Hermione, on verra plus tard...héhé

**Disclaimer :** Je jure solennellement sur la tombe de mon chien Pixi (paix à son âme) que tout ce qui suivra n'a qu'un vague lien de parenté avec la célèbrissime œuvre de la charmante Mme JKR. Et j'en tire pas un rond, bien évidemment.

**N/a :** L'histoire fait 7 chapitres, bonne lecture...; ;

* * *

**Partie I : la fosse aux loups**

Pris au piège, ils étaient tous pris au piège ! Dumbledore fit rapidement le tour de l'immense cage de verre dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés. Même lui, n'arriva pas à trouver une issue ! Comment cela avait-il pu arriver !

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flash-Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Dans l'immense salle qui avait dû être autrefois une salle de bal d'un château maléfique, Harry avait tenu un duel d'une rare ténacité contre Voldemort. Les deux s'étaient enfermés dans une boule de puissance magique développée par leurs deux baguettes. Ces dernières s'étaient transformées en épées magiques (l'une appartenant à Gryffondor l'autre à Serpentard...) Ils s'étaient battus avec acharnement, imités par l'Ordre et les Aurors, présents en renfort contre les fidèles Mangemorts du Lord. Fidèles jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient leur maître déchoir de son statut de créature immortelle. Harry, avec la puissance combinée de Gryffondor, de tout l'amour qu'il portait en lui et de la rage de vaincre et d'accomplir cette prophétie l'empêchant de vivre, avait dans un suprême effort planté la lame de son épée jusqu'à la garde dans le corps du mage noir. Celui-ci les yeux figés dans l'incrédulité avait retrouvé le temps de trépasser les traits d'un Tom Jedusor âgé de soixante-dix ans. Une vie passée dans la vengeance et dans la haine n'avait pas su effacer complètement l'être humain qu'il était et resterait malgré la Magie noire. Il ne faut jamais renier ce que nous sommes._

_Le fourbe héritier de Serpentard avait cependant dans un dernier éclair de génie maléfique réussit à activer un sortilège diabolique. Il avait enfermé toutes les personnes se trouvant dans un certain périmètre de la salle où ils étaient confinés, en créant une gigantesque bulle de verre magique. Les quelques Mangemorts restés à l'extérieur de la bulle avaient vite été arrêtés par les Aurors restés en retrait._

_Le sortilège maléfique avait ouvert en grand les hauts vitraux de la salle laissant passé la clarté de la nuit. Et Voldemort dans un dernier sourire malfaisant s'était désintégré. La barrière de verre faisait la taille d'un gigantesque chapiteau. La surface et la hauteur étaient assez grandes pour accueillir un terrain de Quidditch et ses gradins._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Après une rapide analyse, il était clairement apparu que sortir de cette bulle était impossible sans le renfort de nombreuses incantations, sortilèges et puissances magiques. Mais pour l'heure, les combattants restaient prostrés dans la perplexité la plus totale. Qu'avait voulu faire Voldemort ? Sa mort bien qu'étant un soulagement, les laissait inquiets et nerveux.

Ils étaient au nombre de dix. Dix pris au piège. Trois Mangemorts, quatre membres de l'Ordre et trois élèves de Poudlard qui n'étaient autres que le trio infernal gryffondorien. Les Mangemorts restés dans la bulle étaient deux des membres de la garde rapprochée de Voldemort : Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy. Le dernier Mangemort était le traître des Potter : Peter Pettigrow. Pour le moment, ces trois sorciers se tenaient tranquilles, peut-être parce qu'ils étaient désarmés ? En tout cas, Kingsley Shakelbot les surveillait du coin de l'œil pendant que Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin se penchaient sur Harry qui avait souffert lors de son duel. Son bras était en piteux état et sa cicatrice s'était ouverte déversant des flots de sang sur son visage crispé par la douleur. Rogue avait sur lui de petites fioles de potions régénératrices qu'il fit boire au SurvivantBis. Ron tenait la main de son meilleur ami comme s'il voulait lui donner le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Hermione avait posé la tête d'Harry sur ses genoux et la maintenait fermement pendant que Rogue donnait les premiers soins à sa cicatrice. Lupin l'assistait en auscultant le bras du jeune homme. Il croisa brièvement le regard de la jeune fille et crispa les mâchoires quand il vit qu'elle pleurait silencieusement. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry était devenu le seul capable de sortir la jeune fille du gouffre dans lequel elle s'était plongée depuis l'assassinat de ses parents. Ron, se sachant moins apte à comprendre son amie avait veillé discrètement sur ses deux meilleurs amis orphelins, laissant Harry seul s'occuper de la jeune fille. Lupin savait que la perte d'Harry serait un désastre de plus que ne pourrait supporter Hermione. Il se concentra sur sa tâche en murmurant des mots rassurants à Harry inconscient et à Hermione.

Ils réussirent finalement à arrêter l'hémorragie de son front et une écharpe avait était posée sur son bras cassé. Dumbledore pendant tout ce temps faisait le tour de la bulle en marmonnant des incantations. Il vérifiait si le système complexe de prison que Voldemort avait établi avait des failles. Apparemment, il n'en trouva pas.

Les trois Mangemorts se terraient le plus loin possible du groupe mais Kingsley restait assez près pour les stupéfixer en cas de besoin. Leurs comportements, du moins, étaient assez étranges. Bellatrix ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil vers les hautes fenêtres et reporter son regard de démente sur les sept autres personnes. Malfoy quant à lui, restait de marbre mais la perte de son Maître lui laissait une barre d'amertume dans le coin des lèvres. Il scrutait avec une haine sans borne le groupe et plus particulièrement Rogue qui avait trahi le Maître. Seul Pettigrow avait une attitude de bravade, sa main argentée se serrant et se desserrant nerveusement. Il regardait de ses petits yeux larmoyant son ancien ami Lupin, une moue de dédain inhabituelle sur son faciès. Il croisa un instant le regard de Lestrange et hocha imperceptiblement la tête quand celle-ci indiqua du regard le ciel étoilé qui se découpait à travers les fenêtres.

Kingsley qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le manège des Mangemorts appela Dumbledore. Quand celui-ci fut à ses côtés, l'Auror confia tout bas:

"Ils ont l'air de guetter quelque chose par les fenêtres. Je ne suis pas rassuré".

Dumbledore hocha la tête en observant d'un air pénétrant les trois Mangemorts. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils en observant plus précisément l'Animagus Queudver. Il intercepta alors le regard de Lestrange du ciel vers Lupin et se tourna brusquement vers le petit groupe penché sur Harry. Il arriva à grand pas vers eux au moment où Harry reprenait connaissance.

"Remus, as-tu pris ta potion, ce soir ?"

Lupin, Rogue, Ron et Hermione levèrent un regard étonné vers le directeur. Le lycanthrope acquiesça et regarda le ciel étoilé inquiet.

"La pleine lune se lèvera tard ce soir."

Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Pettigrow et lui fit signe d'approcher. Ce dernier se figea mais avança tout de même et avec crainte. Quand il arriva à hauteur du groupe, il regarda insolemment Lupin.

"Que manigances-tu Peter ?" demanda calmement Dumbledore.

Le petit sorcier rondouillard le regarda en se renfrognant et en jetant un dernier rictus de mépris à Lupin, il finit par dire :

"Vous allez tous mourir, tués par ce monstre !"

Il désigna d'un doigt argenté le lycanthrope. Celui-ci ne broncha pas mais Rogue fronça les sourcils.

"Tu perds la tête, Pettigrow, la potion Tueloup va faire effet."

"Ça c'est ce que tu crois, grinça des dents le Mangemort en serrant convulsivement sa main."

Sa dernière réplique figea le groupe dans la stupeur.

"Que dis-tu ?" articula avec difficulté Ron qui avait encore beaucoup de mal à s'adresser à son ancien rat de compagnie.

"La potion Tueloup a été trafiquée pour qu'elle ne marche pas !" cracha Pettigrow avec hargne." Il va tous vous tuer et je l'achèverais avec ma main !"

Il partit dans un petit rire hystérique et ses yeux humides se plissant sous la joie malsaine, ne firent que renforcer l'impression d'avoir à faire à un fou.

"Pas si on te stupéfixe, crétin !" lança Harry d'une voix basse.

Ses deux amis se retournèrent vers lui en sursautant, ne s'étant pas aperçus qu'il avait repris connaissance. Rogue et Dumbledore dévisageaient avec une certaine perplexité le traître. Remus blêmit fortement et se tourna vers Rogue.

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Tu n'es pas le seul Lupin," lança glacialement Rogue puis se tournant vers Pettigrow, il demanda :

"Comment la potion aurait pu être trafiquée?"

"Tu oublies qu'un rat peut se faufiler partout Severus," susurra Bellatrix qui s'était rapprochée.

"Non, murmura Lupin en se levant et en s'écartant lentement du groupe. Ce n'est pas possible !"

"Du calme, Remus, nous allons trouver une solution !" intervint Dumbledore.

"Ah oui ? Et laquelle ? Demanda ironiquement Malfoy qui suivait Bellatrix. Vous savez que stupéfixer un lycanthrope ne marchera pas."

Le père de Draco ajouta dans un petit rire de suffisance :

"Qui plus est, le Lord a très bien fait les choses. La barrière argentée qui nous entoure renforce le pouvoir du loup-garou en le dopant en quelque sorte. Malheureusement pour la pauvre bête, ce dopant est très fort : cette dernière nuit lui sera fatale, "ajouta-t-il dans un sourire complaisant.

"C'est parfaitement ridicule ! s'exclama soudain Hermione. Comment Voldemort pouvait prévoir que Re...le professeur Lupin serait présent au moment où il formerait la sphère !"

Malfoy la regarda avec autant de dédain qu'il aurait regardé une déjection canine sur un trottoir londonien.

"Parce qu'il a fait exprès d'attirer l'hybride en chargeant Bella de lui envoyer un discret sort d'attraction," répondit-il avec mépris.

Les sorciers fixaient, incrédules, les trois Mangemorts. Figés dans une incroyable stupeur, ils réalisèrent tous alors l'horreur de la situation. Remus les yeux agrandis par la terreur la plus totale, dégaina promptement sa baguette et la dirigea vers lui. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour sortir le sort Impardonnable de mort, Dumbledore lui arracha sa baguette par un Accio.

"Non ! cria-t-il, nous trouverons un moyen Remus !"

Les trois Mangemorts ricanèrent pendant que le reste de l'étrange troupe restaient pétrifiés. Cependant Kingsley, dans un réveil quelque peu brutal, stupéfixa Pettigrow. Les deux autres cessèrent aussitôt de rire mais leurs yeux de dément laissaient clairement voir qu'ils jubilaient à l'avance sur le massacre qui allait se produire...

ooooooooooooooooooo

La bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, devait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du sol de sorte qu'à la surface de la salle n'émergeait qu'une demi sphère. Cette dernière était opaque à sa base et les dix sorciers ne voyaient pas ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur au sol. En revanche, les membres de l'ordre et les Aurors restés à l'extérieur les voyaient clairement et s'activaient tant bien que mal pour essayer de détruire cette barrière. Tonks arpentait nerveusement le contour de la bulle. Maugrey et McGonagall discutaient avec les autres Aurors sur la manière la plus efficace pour détruire cette protection sans détruire ses occupants avec... Hagrid, resté à l'extérieur du château maléfique, était chargé de s'occuper de toutes les créatures qu'avaient engendrées les pensées les plus folles du lord noir... Il était aidé dans sa tâche par Graup et ses 'amis'. Dans la grande salle, Bill, Charlie, Percy et les jumeaux entouraient leur père qui avait reçu quelques sorts de Doloris lors de la bataille. Ils étaient extrêmement inquiets pour leur frère coincé à l'intérieur de cette cage ainsi que pour Harry, Hermione et les membres de l'Ordre. Ils virent alors arriver par la grande porte en chêne, brûlée en partie par les sorts qui avaient embrasé la salle un instant auparavant, Draco Malfoy et leur sœur Ginny. Tous les Weasley crispèrent, sans exception, les mâchoires. Il fallait dire que savoir la seule représentante de la gente féminine Weasley en compagnie du seul descendant Malfoy, main dans la main, avait de quoi les laisser furibards... mais l'heure n'était pas à l'esclandre... Ils s'approchèrent rapidement du clan Weasley et Drago ignorant superbement les regards furieux s'adressa directement à Arthur :

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Il semblerait que V...Voldemort est réussi à créer une sphère empêchant quiconque d'y pénétrer ou dans sortir".

"Est...est-ce qu'il est m...mort ?" demanda Ginny en se serrant un peu plus contre Drago.

"Oui, répondit Arthur d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante envers sa benjamine, mais il nous a laissé un dernier 'cadeau' et on ne sait pas du tout ce qui nous attend..."

"Je sais à quoi sert cette bulle," répondit soudain Drago en scrutant l'immense cage argentée qui culminait jusqu'au plafond.

McGonagall et Maugrey, qui n'étaient pas loin, se dirigèrent vers eux.

"Qu'avez-vous dit, Malfoy ? "demanda la sous-directrice de Poudlard.

"Je dis que je sais à quoi sert cette sphère," répondit Drago posément.

"Et bien, crache le morceau," s'énerva Fred.

Draco le regarda glacialement en haussant un sourcil. Il se tourna vers les occupants de la sphère et fronça les sourcils en apercevant Lupin.

"En espionnant le bureau de mon père, j'ai découvert qu'il s'intéressait aux anciens amusements moyenâgeux des sorciers adeptes de la Magie noire. J'ai ainsi trouvé qu'il existait une sorte d'arène de jeux pouvant contenir des créatures maléfiques."

Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement. Le Serpentard reprit sombrement :

"La cage argentée que nous voyons là est spécifique aux loups-garous."

Ils se retournèrent tous pour regarder Remus Lupin à l'intérieur de la bulle. Ils virent soudain ce dernier diriger brusquement sa propre baguette vers lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il..." fit Ginny effarée au moment où Dumbledore intervenait.

"Je crois qu'il essayait de les sauver en se sacrifiant," murmura Drago.

Les spectateurs de la scène le regardèrent avec effarement.

"Mais enfin c'est impossible ! s'écria McGonagall, Lupin prend sa potion Tueloup. Il n'y a aucun danger !"

"Pas si la potion a été trafiquée," intervint Georges qui regardait sombrement Rogue.

"Connaissez-vous un rat ?" demanda abruptement Drago.

Les enfants Weasley le regardèrent un instant avec effarement, se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête.

"Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?" demanda McGonagall en plissant les yeux.

"Parce qu'à côté des parchemins de mon père, j'ai trouvé une note où deux mots étaient liés : Tueloup et le Rat."

La directrice des Gryffondor expliqua alors qui était Pettigrow et quand tous eurent réalisés ce qu'il avait dû faire et ce qui allait se passer, ils regardèrent avec une terreur indicible le ciel étoilé. La pleine lune allait se lever incessamment sous peu.

"Il y a bien un moyen de faire quelque chose !" s'insurgea Bill.

McGonagall se tourna brusquement vers Drago.

"Essayez de récupérer toutes les données que vous pouvez sur cette cage !"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

"Je viens avec toi," intervint Ginny.

Ils quittèrent aussitôt le château puis McGonagall réunit tous les sorciers présents et encore valides en leur expliquant qu'avec leurs puissances combinées, ils allaient essayer de diminuer la puissance de la cage. Ils se placèrent ainsi pour cela tous autour de la sphère et y apposèrent leur baguette, un grésillement se faisant entendre de part et d'autre de l'immense salle. « Pourvu que cela les aide » songea McGonagall.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Pourquoi cela vous amuse-t-il d'avoir été pris au piège avec nous ?" demanda sourdement Ron en regardant avec une haine farouche les deux Mangemorts encore debout.

"Parce que nous ne craignons pas le loup-garou, répondit effrontément Bellatrix. Notre Maître nous a tous fait boire une potion de répulsion de son cru. La bête ne peut pas nous atteindre !"

"J'aimerais bien voir ça", grinça des dents le professeur de Potions.

"Tu peux nous croire, Severus, le sang de Manticore mélangé à du titanium d'argent a des vertus très utiles", répliqua suavement Malfoy.

L'ancien Mangemort le regarda, un instant interdit.

"Vous êtes complètement fous, murmura-t-il, votre métabolisme ne s'en remettra pas. Vous allez devenir...des monstres assoiffés de sang !"

Les deux Mangemorts ricanèrent.

"Et alors ? Si cela peut nous permettre de continuer l'œuvre du Maître, peu importe les sacrifices !" S'exclama Bellatrix une lueur de folie dansant dans ses yeux.

"Mais cela signifie que tous les sorciers qui gardent les Mangemorts prisonniers sont en danger !" intervint Kingsley.

"Et oui, susurra Bellatrix, vos amis à l'extérieur vont avoir une petite surprise. Quant à vous, vous n'aurez pas un monstre à affronter cette nuit mais quatre !"

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui lui valut une stupéfixion en bonne et due forme de la part de Kingsley qui avait les oreilles sensibles aux sons aigus.

"Merci", fit sombrement Rogue.

Pendant ce temps-là, Remus restait abattu, le regard fixe et les traits tendus. Une petite main se posa sur son bras, il sortit de son hébétude en croisant le regard d'Hermione.

"Nous trouverons une solution, professeur, ne vous en faites pas", dit la Gryffondor dans un sourire confiant.

"J'aimerais te croire, Hermione, j'aimerais te croire", murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Dumbledore évalua un instant chaque membre du groupe du regard en excluant Malfoy. Il restait songeur et on devinait qu'il devait chercher tous les moyens possibles pour les protéger.

"Albus, dois-je vous rappeler qu'au même titre que toutes autres créatures maléfiques, la stupéfixion ne marchera plus sur eux ? intervint Rogue à voix basse en désignant du menton les Mangemorts aux deux tiers affalés sur le sol, s'ils ont bu la potion avant de commencer la bataille, ils ne vont pas tarder à avoir faim."

Le directeur de Poudlard hocha la tête. Il savait que le sang de Manticore donnait à celui qui en buvait l'irrépressible envie de manger de la chair fraîche, qu'elle soit humaine ou pas...

"Il y aurait éventuellement un moyen d'échapper au loup-garou mais je crains que la barrière argentée empêche la complète réalisation de cette solution. Quant aux hybrides Manticoriens, nous pourrions éventuellement les enfermer dans une sphère de magie. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, seules les vrais Manticores sont insensibles au champ magique."

Ce fut au tour de Rogue d'acquiescer. Dumbledore resta encore songeur un instant puis se tournant brusquement vers Malfoy, il le stupéfixa et d'un coup de baguette magique il envoya les trois Mangemorts dans le coin opposé où ils se trouvaient, ce qui en distance valait une bonne longueur de terrain de Quidditch. Toujours à cette distance, le vénérable sorcier créa une sphère bleue de cinq mètres de diamètre environ qui enveloppa les futurs hybrides.

Puis il se tourna vers le reste de la troupe qui attendait ses instructions.

"La seule façon d'échapper à un Loup-garou est de se transformer en animal", dit-il posément.

Les trois adolescents le regardèrent les yeux ronds en réalisant simplement que Dumbledore s'inspirait du plan des Maraudeurs.

"Devenir Animagus ! S'exclama Rogue. Mais cela prend trop de temps !"

"Pas forcément, répliqua calmement Dumbledore, surtout si on peut fournir un petit coup de pouce."

Les adultes et Hermione le regardèrent un instant avec doute et en même temps avec admiration. Seuls Harry et Ron, ne comprenaient visiblement pas la difficulté qu'avait soulevé Dumbledore.

"Mais, professeur, il faudra une grande puissance pour transformer tout le monde !" objecta enfin Hermione.

"Pas tout le monde, justement, fit Dumbledore dans un léger sourire. A fortiori, il n'y a que deux personnes à aider à se transformer en leur animal totem."

"Qui sont ?" demanda Ron.

"Toi et Hermione", répondit Harry en grimaçant sous l'effort pour se mettre debout.

"Quoi !" firent en même temps Ron et Hermione.

"Tu veux dire, poursuivit Ron, que tu es un Animagus ! Mais..."

"L'heure n'est pas au règlement de compte Weasley", grogna le professeur de Potions.

"Kingsley, continua Dumbledore imperturbable, peux-tu vérifier si la transformation marche, je préfère ne pas tester moi-même et garder assez d'énergie pour la transformation de Mr Weasley et Miss Granger."

Kinsley se transforma aussitôt en une superbe panthère noire puis reprit forme humaine.

"Cela marche mais on sent la sphère qui nous oppresse, je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir toute la nuit comme cela." déclara l'Auror.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Le combat nous a tous épuisé. Il faut en plus qu'il me reste suffisamment d'énergie pour maintenir les Manticoriens à l'écart avec ma boule de protection. Hum, voici un problème ardu." Réfléchit Dumbledore tout haut.

Les autres plongèrent également dans leur pensée.

"Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de métamorphoser des dalles du sol en viande pour nourrir les Manticoriens en quantité suffisante ? Vous pourriez ainsi vous libérer de l'énergie ?" proposa Ron.

"Ils sauront reconnaître la chaire issue des pierres de la vraie chaire animale", répondit avec lassitude Lupin.

"Pourquoi ne pas les tuer tous les trois ?" suggéra Rogue froidement. Puis devant l'air horrifié des autres, il ajouta :

"Après tout, c'est eux ou nous !"

Remus serra les poings et baissa la tête d'un air coupable. De façon indirecte, tuer les trois Mangemorts reviendrait à être de sa faute. Sans le loup-garou, les autres n'auraient aucun mal à contenir les trois Manticoriens.

"Il en est hors de question, dit Dumbledore calmement, ces Mangemorts doivent répondre de leur crime devant la justice. Il faut à tout prix les garder en vie, par respect pour les familles des victimes."

Rogue se renfrogna en pinçant les lèvres.

"En quels sont vos Animagus ?" demanda Hermione d'une voix étrangement douce à Dumbledore, Rogue et Harry.

"Severus est un corbeau, Harry un lion et moi-même un albatros", répondit le directeur en regardant curieusement la jeune fille.

Celle-ci redemanda alors calmement après un court instant de réflexion :

"Une panthère et un lion ne pourraient-il pas suffire à maintenir la violence d'un loup-garou ?"

"J'ai un bras cassé, je te le rappelle Hermione", répliqua Harry tout bas.

"Mais Remus transformé fera quand même attention à ne pas plus te blesser, dit-elle. N'avez-vous pas dit une fois, que la présence de Sirius et James vous faisait retrouver un semblant d'humanité?" rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Remus.

Remus la regarda un instant songeur.

"Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir. Je n'ai pas de contrôle sur la bête qui...qui sommeille en moi. De toute façon, quand bien même je reconnaîtrais Kingsley et Harry, la présence si proche d'humains ou même de Manticoriens m'empêchera de rester suffisamment calme pour qu'Harry et Kingsley puissent me retenir."

"En plus, d'après ce qu'a dit Malfoy, intervint Ron, la sphère va accentuer les pouvoirs du loup."

"Il ne reste plus alors qu'à tous nous transformer et espérer que cela dure jusqu'à ce que la pleine lune se couche", conclut Kingsley.

"Il y a peut-être une ultime solution, fit Dumbledore d'un air pénétrant en regardant Hermione. Mais là encore, cela pourrait dépendre jusqu'à quel point Voldemort a fait de cette sphère une barrière à toute forme de magie..."

Remus regarda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Rogue et lui interceptèrent le regard du directeur sur Hermione. Leurs réactions furent immédiates :

"C'est trop risqué!" fit Remus vigoureusement.

"Elle n'a pas le temps d'apprendre le rite", renchérit Rogue fermement.

"Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?" s'exclama Harry.

Dumbledore s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand un rayon argenté traversa la grande salle. à travers un coin de fenêtre, un bout de lune venait d'apparaître... Des hurlements de loups se firent soudain entendre à l'extérieur du château. L'air sembla se transformer en glace et le froid s'infiltra dans chaque veine des sorciers présents dans la salle. Aussitôt, Remus se mit à trembler et tomba à genoux. Hermione se précipita vers lui en criant.

"Non, Remus, tenez bon !"

"Harry, Kingsley ! Transformez-vous !" ordonna Dumbledore.

Un magnifique jeune lion claudiquant sur trois pattes et la panthère noire se placèrent près de Remus qui tremblait de plus en plus. Un grognement de souffrance sortit de sa gorge et des poils commencèrent à apparaître sur ses mains et son visage. Les sinistres craquements de ses vêtements se firent entendre. Hermione s'accrochait désespérément au bras de Remus.

"Ne restez pas là, petite sotte !" vociféra Rogue en l'agrippant par la taille et en l'éloignant le plus possible du lycanthrope.

On commençait à voir sur ce dernier les membres et le visage s'allonger. Pendant que Rogue amenait Hermione qui regardait, complètement figée, la transformation de son professeur, Dumbledore avait transformé Ron en Animagus. Son animal était un renard et celui-ci partit aussitôt rejoindre les deux félins pour contenir le loup-garou. Quand Dumbledore pointa à son tour sa baguette sur Hermione, il prononça la formule :

"_Animago revelatum temporus_ !"

Un puissant jet de lumière frappa la jeune femme qui s'effondra sur le sol. Quant elle releva les yeux, elle vit que Rogue et Dumbledore la regardaient avec un visage horrifié. Inquiète, elle regarda ses membres et y trouva...des bras et des jambes ! Elle n'avait pas été transformée !

* * *

_N/a : **Si par hasard vous vous posez des questions techniques sur le scénario débile que vous venez de lire (ou si vous n'avez tout simplement rien compris, ce qui est obligé vu l'état de mes neurones), n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer (par review ou par mail), j'y répondrais sauf si c'est expliqué dans les chapitres suivants.**_


	2. L'Elue

**Disclaimer :** Cf. premier chapitre.

**N/a :** Merci à Loufoca qui m'a enlevé une épine du pied en corrigeant cette histoire de dingues ; ) Un petit coup de pub au passage : sa fic 'Un havre de paix' avec Jane(l'héroïne) et Draco est superbe, ne vous privez pas pour aller y jeter un coup d'œil... : p Réponses aux reviews à la fin. Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Partie II : L'Elue**

- Par Merlin ! se figea Minerva McGonagall.

- Que se passe-t-il ? cria Maugrey faisant face un peu plus loin à la bulle, toujours en y pointant sa baguette. Pourquoi Albus n'arrive-t-il pas à transformer la petite en Animagus ?

Les Weasley qui entouraient la directrice des Gryffondor l'entendirent clairement murmurer :

- Elle...elle fait partie de la Caste...

- Quoi ? Cria FolOeil qui était un peu dur de la feuille.

- Elle dit qu'elle fait partie de la Caste, répliqua plus fort George au vieil Auror. Celui-ci blêmit aussitôt.

- Non ! C'est impossible ! cria-t-il.

- Et pourtant il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles, reprit McGonagall en pinçant fortement les lèvres

- Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? fit Fred énervé. Papa ?

- Je ne me souviens pas trop, hésita Arthur soudain extrêmement pâle, mais les sorciers qui faisaient partie de la Caste à une époque révolue, étaient considérés comme les Elus.

- Des élus de quoi ? demanda aussitôt Charlie.

- Des Elus pour les sacrifices liturgiques, répondit d'une voix atone McGonagall. Ils sont considérés comme la pureté même. Aucune transformation animale ne peut les toucher et leur destin est de protéger les innocents en donnant leur vie.

- Mais ! D'où ça sort tout ça ! s'exclama Fred qui ne pouvait se résoudre à voir Hermione condamnée... Des sacrifices liturgiques ? Depuis quand les sorciers adhèrent-ils aux rites barbares religieux des Moldus !

- Ces sacrifices 'barbares' comme vous dites, ont permis aux sorciers de survivre un bon nombre de fois, répliqua sèchement McGonagall malgré ses yeux qui s'embuaient petit à petit. Sachez, pour votre gouverne, Frédéric, que ces rites remontent à l'époque d'Avalon et de ses prêtresses. Sans les membres de la Caste et leurs sacrifices, nous serions tous morts !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Elle ne va tout de même pas se sacrifier en étant tuée par Lupin ! dit George complètement horrifié.

La sous-directrice, le regard toujours fixé, vers l'intérieur de la bulle, laissait maintenant échapper librement ses larmes. Sa réaction, plus que des paroles, suffirent à bouleverser les autres sorciers. Les yeux agrandis par l'horreur, incapables de réagir, ils regardèrent entièrement pétrifiés la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux...

ooooooooooooooooooo

- Professeurs ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Dumbledore avait maintenant un air grave et les traits de son visage accusaient la fatigue. Il scrutait Hermione avec une lueur de tristesse infinie.

- Severus, veillez sur elle... Transformez-vous, vous attirerez moins l'attention de Remus. Je vais entraîner le loup à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Albus ! Soyez prudents ! dit Rogue d'une voix pressente.

Le professeur de potions avait perdu son air glacial légendaire pour afficher une plus vive inquiétude. Albus partit se poster à l'autre bout de la salle non loin des Manticoriens et fit briller sa baguette. Remus était maintenant complètement transformé, sa robe de sorcier gisait déchirée à ses pattes. Désormais seuls la carrure et le port de son pantalon pouvaient le différencier d'un vrai loup. Il se tenait prostré dans une attitude d'attente comme s'il reprenait ses esprits après un long sommeil... Il se redressa alors lentement et dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre. Un long hurlement s'échappa de sa gueule : la bête était réveillée.

- Professeur Rogue que se passe-t-il ? Le supplia Hermione qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre son professeur. Ce dernier lui agrippait fortement le bras en l'emmenant à l'opposé de là où se trouvait Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi...pourquoi, je n'ai pas réussi à être transformée ?

Rogue l'ignora superbement et entreprît d'utiliser tous sorts visant à rendre quasi indétectable leur présence. Après avoir jeté un dernier sort de _Sourdiname_ et de _Sansflair_, il daigna enfin desserrer les mâchoires. Son regard noir habituellement insondable laissa transparaître à l'égard d'Hermione une étrange lueur qu'on aurait pu prendre pour une sorte de regret. Il soupira avec exaspération devant l'air interrogateur d'Hermione tournée vers lui. Il dégrafa sa cape noire et y appliqua un sort de _Camoufléon_, puis il enveloppa sans mot dire la jeune fille. Il la força ensuite à s'asseoir à même le sol et s'assit près d'elle.

- Professeur, je vous en prie, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

- Vous n'avez donc jamais aucune patience, Miss Granger, répliqua-t-il hargneusement.

- J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas transformée ! Je vous rappelle que je risque de mourir !

Rogue la regarda un instant avec colère puis ses traits parurent se figer dans l'amertume.

- Si on avait tué ces misérables dès le départ, on n'en serait pas là, renifla-t-il avec mépris.

Hermione commença à perdre patience. De plus, l'odeur de naphtaline de la cape n'arrangeait en rien son mal de crâne, conséquence d'un sort ennemi.

- Savez-vous ce qu'est la Caste ? demanda-t-il tout bas, le regard tourné vers le loup-garou occupé pour l'heure à grogner contre la panthère noire.

Hermione parut réfléchir puis son visage s'éclaira de compréhension.

- Elle regroupait tous les Elus pour les rites ancestraux vénérant la Mère ; ils étaient chargés d'apporter le bien en pratiquant des incantations, des sortilèges et des potions arcaniques visant à...

- Miss Granger !

- Oui ?

- La ferme !

- Mais...

- Je vous ai dit de vous taire, petite idiote, vociféra-t-il tout bas. Visiblement vous n'avez retenu que la partie immergée du glacier... Les Elus sont biens plus que cela. Ils représentent la pureté à l'état charnel...

Rogue afficha un rictus d'ironie en regardant brièvement Malfoy à terre.

- Miss Granger, reprit-il d'une voix plus basse encore, si vous êtes incapable de vous transformer en animal c'est parce que vous faites partie des Elus.

La jeune fille dévisagea incrédule son professeur, ce qui en d'autres circonstances aurait été l'occasion pour ce dernier de lui enlever une bonne poignée de points pour 'dévisagement' excessif à l'égard d'un enseignant. Rogue sembla hésité, ouvrit la bouche et...la referma en jetant un regard en biais à son élève.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? murmura Hermione complètement paumée.

- Rien, répliqua aussitôt Rogue, pour l'instant du moins. Vous allez rester ici et ne surtout plus en bouger tant que le loup ne sera pas dans les parages, est-ce clair ? Ajouta-t-il en la regardant férocement.

La jeune fille acquiesça sans mot dire.

- Vous allez vous cacher sous cette cape et je vais surveiller le loup sous ma forme Animagus.

Il se métamorphosa aussitôt et un corbeau au bec particulièrement recourbé vint sautiller tout près de la jeune fille en la scrutant d'un œil revêche. Hermione se recroquevilla sous la cape et ne laissa passer qu'une faible ouverture où elle pouvait voir le loup au loin aux prises avec les animaux et un corbeau tout près d'elle qui fixait, immobile, le loup-garou.

ooooooooooooooooooo

- Professeur McGonagall ! Professeur ! Draco a réussi à... Professeur ? Papa ! Que s'est-il passé!

Ginny, soudain très choquée par l'attitude de sa directrice de Maison, scruta avec terreur l'intérieur de la bulle, n'osant pas imaginer ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Lors de son entrée dans la salle, elle avait tout de suite senti la tension qui parcourait les rangs des sorciers spectateurs malgré eux de la funèbre scène qui se jouait devant eux. La jeune fille se mit à trembler fortement quand elle ne vit plus que Dumbledore debout près d'une sphère bleutée.

- Où...où sont les autres ? bégaya-t-elle.

- Ils sont pour la plupart transformés en Animagus, seul moyen pour ne pas se faire attaquer par le loup-garou, répliqua enfin Charlie durement, les yeux braqués sur la bête qui était entourée par trois animaux.

Ginny en suivant le regard de son frère, eut un sursaut de terreur.

- La plupart ? Comment cela ? demanda Draco qui avait suivi Ginny de près. Il posait sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour arrêter son tremblement.

- Kingsley et Harry étaient déjà des Animagus et Dumbledore a réussi à transformer Ron en renard, répondit laconiquement Bill qui continuait à poser sa baguette sur la sphère afin d'absorber un maximum de magie.

- Où sont Severus et Granger ? questionna Draco précipitamment.

- Nous les avons vus disparaître à l'opposé de là où se trouve Dumbledore, fit Percy qui imitait son frère, les sourcils froncés par l'effort. Apparemment, ils se sont camouflés pour ne pas attirer le garou.

- Mais...mais pourquoi ne sont-ils pas transformés ? reprit Ginny déboussolée.

Maugrey jeta un coup d'œil bleu magique sur le jeune couple qui attendait avec une incompréhension totale qu'on daigne leur expliquer la situation.

- Rogue est un Animagus mais il veille sur Hermione qui n'a pas pu être métamorphosée. Elle...Il semblerait qu'elle fasse partie des Elus.

La main de Draco se crispa aussitôt sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, étonnée, se retourna pour voir dans le regard du jeune blond de l'incrédulité, une étincelle de compréhension et enfin une lueur de regrets. Il lui expliqua alors ce que signifiait être un Elu et Ginny plaqua aussitôt une main devant sa bouche. Ses yeux se remplirent eux aussi de larmes et elle finit par s'effondrer dans les bras du Serpentard, celui-ci lui caressant doucement les cheveux, incapable de trouver les mots pour la consoler. En temps normal, Draco aurait déjà reçu deux ou trois Avada Kedavra bien sentis made by Weasleyfils mais la normalité semblait avoir disparue dans l'espace intersidéral si on se referait au théâtre hallucinant de la bulle.

Les jumeaux crispaient les mâchoires sans mot dire et essayaient tant bien que mal de diminuer la puissance de la barrière magique. Leur père resté en retrait car incapable d'aider suite à son combat qui l'avait opposé à MacNair, servait de coordinateur entre les différents groupes et était actuellement de l'autre côté de la bulle avec Tonks. Ses fils le virent bientôt arriver mi-boitillant, mi-courant pour s'enquérir des nouvelles qu'avaient rapportées Draco et sa fille :

- Alors ? demanda-t-il la mine sombre.

- Nous avons trouvé des parchemins concernant la mise en place de la sphère et surtout sur les failles éventuelles du système, répondit Draco brièvement.

- La sphère est entourée d'un fin voile d'argent surtout sur les bords au sol, empêchant ceux de l'intérieur de nous voir, reprit Ginny, les yeux rougis. L'argent, diffusé ainsi à faible dose, est un dopant pour le loup-garou qui voit sa...sa soif de tuer augmenter.

Draco poursuivit en voyant Ginny recommencer à trembler :

- Mais le dopant est si fort qu'à terme, d'ici la fin de la nuit, Lupin sera mort.

- La sphère est construite de telle sorte que les moindres sorts, exigeants un tant soit peu de puissance, sont difficiles à exécuter, poursuivit vaillamment Ginny. Plus le sort est complexe plus l'énergie magique absorbée par la sphère est importante. Néanmoins, il existe deux points cardinaux de 'faiblesse'. D'après les schémas retrouvés, la sphère aurait une 'paroi' plus faible tout en haut de la bulle, à la verticale par rapport à son centre. Le dernier point est son opposé qu'on ne voit pas, étant enfoui sous terre.

- Alors, il y a finalement un espoir de les sortir de ce traquenard ! s'exclama Fred qui pour la première fois depuis un bon moment daignait enfin desserrer les mâchoires.

Minerva McGonagall se tourna vers Draco et Ginny.

- Avez-vous trouvé d'autres informations ?

- Non, répondit Ginny sincèrement, nous avons fouillé partout mais nous n'avons rien trouvé d'autres.

Personne ne remarqua la main de Draco crispée dans sa poche sur un morceau de parchemin.

- Bien, dans ce cas, allez chercher les professeurs et les élèves de Poudlard susceptibles de nous aider. Trouvez dans ce maudit château le souterrain menant au sous-sol de cette salle et creusez-moi un trou dans cette satané bulle. Pendant ce temps, nous allons poursuivre le pouvoir d'absorption magique pour vous permettre de mener à bien la percée. Ah ! J'oubliais ! Faîtes venir Delacour, Krum et les autres du Ministère s'ils en ont fini avec les prisonniers! Nous allons avoir besoin de toutes les forces disponibles...

Draco et Ginny s'apprêtèrent à aller exécuter les ordres quand Draco tourna son regard vers la sphère.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, s'exclama-t-il soudain.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda alarmé FolOeil.

- Je réfléchis sur les actes de mon père. Jamais il ne se serait laisser prendre au piège aussi facilement, surtout s'il était au courant !

Au même moment, Tonks arrivait en courant vers eux:

- Il y a un problème avec les Mangemorts coincés dans la sphère bleue, cria-t-elle, à bout de souffle. Ils...ils se sont réveillés de leur stupéfixion !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la petite sphère bleue au loin. Des formes mouvantes semblaient en effet s'agiter à l'intérieur.

- Mais ! remarqua Bill en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi Dumbledore les a-t-il enfermés spécialement dans une ceinture d'Anubis ?

- Anubis ? fit Georges perplexe.

- C'est ça, une ceinture d'Anubis ! S'exclama Tonks. Mais alors ça veut dire que...que les Mangemorts sont devenus des...

- Des hybrides Manticoriens, acheva dans un souffle rauque FolOeil qui pour l'heure avait plutôt un œil fixe, voire deux, focalisés sur les Mangemorts.

Les autres sorciers se regardèrent avec un mélange de désespoir et d'incrédulité.

- Merlin, c'est un véritable cauchemar ! gémit Ginny en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse du blond.

- Il faut prévenir Victor, Fleur et les autres ! cria soudain Percy les faisant tous sursauter.

- Bon sang, les Mangemorts prisonniers ! grogna Bill en s'élançant rapidement vers la sortie.

- S'ils sont tous transformés en hybrides, il va y avoir du grabuge ! grimaça Charlie en courant après son frère.

Draco et Ginny regardèrent McGonagall et hochèrent la tête. Ils repartirent de nouveau pour exécuter les ordres d'une sous-directrice qui semblait avoir retrouvée espoir. Comme pour répondre à ce sentiment, Fumsek fit soudain son apparition. Il vola autour de la sphère en répandant derrière lui son doux chant d'encouragement. Les sorciers présents se sentirent plus que jamais décidés à détruire cette foutue barrière. L'oiseau au plumage de feu se posa tout au sommet de la sphère à l'endroit même où Draco et Ginny avaient signalé une plus faible épaisseur de la barrière argentée.

ooooooooooooooooooo

A l 'extérieur du château, la cacophonie qui régnait au moment des combats, avait fort heureusement disparue. Les créatures du Lord noir avaient été maîtrisées par les géants, les gobelins et les centaures réunis. Cette belle harmonie, entre des êtres vivants si disparates par le physique et le mode de pensée, n'avait hélas duré qu'un temps. Ils commençaient déjà à se chercher querelle quant à la répartition des biens et des richesses volées par le Lord noir. La querelle n'avait néanmoins débuté qu'entre les Géants et les Gobelins mais ces derniers avaient malheureusement traité par 'inadvertance' les centaures de « vieux canassons suffisants et dépassés par le monde moderne », mettant ces derniers dans une rage folle. Hagrid et les sorciers, parmi ce joli petit monde, avaient bien du mal à calmer les humeurs... Des Détraqueurs rodaient encore au loin et la communauté magique restait tendue.

La tension s'accentua quand Bill et Charlie déboulèrent rapidement dehors en criant de faire attention aux Mangemorts emprisonnés. Tous ceux présents tournèrent alors la tête vers les partisans de Voldemort enchaînés par des liens magiques. Ils étaient gardés par un Norbert qui avait été rapatrié exprès par Charlie et qui, pour l'heure, fixait ses pupilles noires cerclées de rouge vers ce demi-géant en qui il reconnaissait de vagues élans filiaux. Il dut cependant s'arracher à sa contemplation quand il sentit les chaînes qu'il tenait entre ses griffes s'agiter. Devant les mines horrifiées des êtres vivants œuvrant pour le bien, les Mangemorts, jusque là prostrés dans la défaite, se relevèrent lentement en levant leur regard de dément vers tous ceux présents. Dans un sourire démoniaque, ils arrachèrent tous leurs chaînes magiques et des lueurs rouges apparurent dans le fond de leurs yeux. Norbert, mécontent, lança un jet de flammes dans le but d'en calciner quelques-uns, histoire de leur apprendre les bonnes manières, mais le jeune dragon resta perplexe quand pour la première fois, ses flammes ne laissèrent pas une trace noire caractéristique. Le feu n'avait aucun effet sur les Manticoriens. Cette résistance aux flammes fut le signal pour commencer ce deuxième combat.

Là encore, toutes les créatures oublièrent un instant leurs griefs et s'unirent afin de mettre hors d'état de nuire cette vingtaine de Mangemorts. La violence d'attaque de ces derniers ne fut heureusement pas suffisante pour permettre un retournement de situation. Sous les consignes de Bill, ils furent bientôt tous enfermés sous une ceinture d'Anubis. Les Gobelins, experts en runes, se mirent au travail pour tracer des runes au sol afin de renforcer la barrière et les centaures commencèrent à psalmodier des incantations de protections en encerclant la bulle bleue. Les géants, légèrement ignares en magie, se contentèrent d'écraser quelques bestioles maléfiques qui avaient le malheur de passer par-là. Quand ils virent que la situation était maîtrisée, Bill et Charlie convainquirent Victor et Fleur de les rejoindre pour venir en aide aux occupants de la prison argentée. Ils les mirent rapidement au courant de la situation et Fleur manqua de s'évanouir quand elle apprit qu'Hermione appartenait à la caste des Elus. Les Elus en France avaient la réputation d'être le recours ultime face à un grand danger. La jeune Vélane ne pouvait se résoudre à voir la situation aussi désespérée. Après tout, ne venaient-ils pas de mettre hors d'état de nuire le danger en la personne de Voldemort ? Mais les quatre jeunes gens n'eurent pas le temps de philosopher sur la nécessité ou non d'un Elu en cet instant. Les faits étaient là et si personne ne les aidait, les sorciers à l'intérieur de la bulle seraient morts d'ici quelques heures, tués au choix par le loup-garou, par les Manticoriens ou tout simplement morts d'épuisement magique... Ils se placèrent donc autour de la bulle gigantesque et aspirèrent avec leur baguette, la magie maléfique.

* * *

**N/a : **Le chapitre trois sera posté en début de semaine prochaine. Quant à un pseudo couple avec Hermione et X, à vous de voir... lol

* * *

**RAR **

**Kyana Lupin :** En effet, tu es la bosses, tu as été la première à laisser une review...lol En tout cas, je te remercie d'être au rendez-vous et d'avoir laisser un commentaire. Quant à la question que tu m'as posée, je ne dirais rien...désolée ; ) Au fait, ton pseudo ne viendrait pas du nom de l'héroïne de la fic de Fred et George : « Parfois, les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux ». En tout cas, j'adore ce prénom et cette fic ! L'héroïne est tout simplement adorable ! Merci encore et gros béco !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Tu ne me poses pas de questions stupides ! C'est quoi ces inepties ! lol Au contraire, j'adore quand tu poses plein de questions! Ça prouve au moins que tu t'intéresses à l'intrigue ! ; ) Avec ce deuxième chapitre, tu auras compris pourquoi la métamorphose animale lui est impossible, mais c'est vrai que la louve est un emblème fort pour décrire Hermione, en générale. En fait, j'aurais plus tendance à espérer que JKR fasse du trio des Animagus avec pour base animale des félins... La panthère correspondrait physiquement à Harry, tu ne trouves pas ? Quant à Ron, je le vois bien en lion avec une crinière bien rousse ! lol Pour Hermione, se serait un chat sauvage ou à la limite une tigresse... ; ) Pour répondre à ta 'chtite question sur l'état de mes fics, je n'ai actuellement que quelques idées de fics par ci par là et comme tu t'en doutes je m'investie plutôt dans 'ma source de vie' pour le moment. En parlant de cette histoire, j'en suis au 10ième chapitre ! (toute contente ! XD) Bon d'accord, c'est pas folichon quand même mais quand on a une vie à côté c'est dure de concilier les deux...lol Enfin, je pense que tu sais mieux que moi de quoi je parle. Au fait, où en es-tu dans ta traduction de la fic sur Tom (celui-là, je l'adore ! Enfin, dans ta fic...lol) bon je te tiendrais au courant de la suite de ma fic en espérant que je ne te gave pas trop avec ça... ; p Gros béco ma grande et à bientôt !

**Luna Patmol :** sadique moi /rougit: Meus nooon, que vas-tu t'imaginer /battements de cils pas du tout convaincant...lol/ Bon allez de toute façon je peux bien te le dire : je me suis défoulée sur cette fic au risque que cela ne tienne pas debout aux yeux des lecteurs...lol En tout cas, merci de vouloir 'vite-vite' la suite, parce que cela ne sera certainement pas le cas après ! mdr...hum...- ; ; Merci d'avoir reviewé! Bisous !

**Jamesie-cass :** Merci de trouver cela réfléchi, j'ai mis du temps à rendre les apparences cohérentes... ; ) ah oui, merci aussi d'avoir 'un peu' peur... parce qu'à la base, c'est une fic horreur...lol Bon je crois que je vais changer le genre et mettre cela plus en aventures... scabreuses...Nyark-nyark... Quant à Remus, oublie-le, c'est au loup qu'ils auront désormais à faire... Biz !

**M4r13 :** Je pense poster en moyenne un chapitre par semaine. J'espère que la suite te plait. ; ) Bizzz !

**Mikelkel :** Ça tu l'as dit ! Elle est vraiment mal barrée... mdr...(bon d'accord ça fait rire que moi...mais d'un autre côté, ya que moi qui connais la fin de cette histoire...- ;) Merci pour ta review !

**Marrypier :** Et bien la voilà la suite ! lol

**Atalanta de Tebas :** J'aime bien ton pseudo ! Tu sais, faut pas pleurer parce que je n'ai écrit nul part que ce sera un Remus-Hermione... Les pro-Hermione-Ron sont rares, chapeau ! Ce n'est pas un couple qui est souvent apprécié. Moi j'aime beaucoup Ron et j'attends avec impatience l'évolution que JKR donnera à ce couple ! Merci d'avoir reviewé! Béco !

**Dumbledore :** Et oui, j'essaye un nouveau genre, plus sombre comme tu dis ! En fait, je m'amuse ! lol. Pour ce qui est du petit HG/RL, je suis désolée, je ne répondrais pas ! ; p je persiste en disant que mon scénar est nul, attends seulement de lire la suite...hum - ; ; Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Liline **: Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait rire avec tes expériences...euh ratées ? lol J'ai trop visualisé la scène : j'étais mdr ! Ah les joies des tp de chimie…que du bonheur…hum… Sinon pour le 'triskèle', Miss Lup qui est une bretonne, m'a demandé de l'écrire 'triskel' alors j'ai obtempéré! ; ) Cela représente à la base un motif de décoration gaulois qui est composé de trois boucles, c'est le signe breton par excellence, tu dois sûrement en avoir vu mais je ne peux malheureusement pas te fournir d'image dans cette Rar ; p J'aime bien jouer le rôle de grande sœur ! Et si tu as des questions à poser, n'hésite pas à écrire à Bibi ! lol Quant à ton bel elfe, hum…je peux y goûter ? ; ) Bisousnours ma grande !

**Séléné :** kikou choupette ! Ça va ty ? je pense que oui, veinarde ! En vacances…pff…y'en a qu'ont de la chance ! Bon ok, si tu révises c'est moins drôle. Mais je suis sûre que, vu ton niveau littéraire, tu vas t'en sortir ! En tout cas, si tu as des questions en physique, Svt etc…tu peux tjrs me demander (je suis en maîtrise de biologie) Au fait t'es en quelle section ? Alors, comme ça tu commences une autre histoire ! Tu n'abandonnes pas les autres, dis /yeux à la Patmol/ Sinon, j'aime bien le couple Draco/Hermione mais je préfère les Harry/Hermione… ; ) Ceci dit, Dray est un mec au potentiel (physique j'entends…lol) à ne pas négliger…hum…/slurp/ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise (pourvu que ça dure) et j'espère que ce chapitre répondra en partie à tes questions ! Quant à l'histoire de couple…héhé…je ne dirais rien… Gros bibi ma choupette ! ; )

**Bizalajou :** /petit rire ironique/...si tu savais.../grand rire démoniaque.../ dis-donc tu t'es pas foulé sur la suite de la Prophétie ! J'attends le ptit déj avec impatience moi ! (J'ai faim d'ailleurs...euh oui bon d'accord cet état est perpétuel...) je t'envoie tes pages corrigées euh…rapidement ? Bisous beau gosse!


	3. Les joies des catacombes

_Disclaimer__ : Cf. premier chapitre. N/a : Merci ma petite Louf' ; ) Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre. La partie IV arrivera en fin de semaine. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Partie III : les joies des catacombes…**

Draco et Ginny revinrent accompagnés d'un grand nombre de camarades volontaires. Après leur avoir brièvement expliqué la situation, les Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor se répartirent la difficile tâche de se repérer dans les sous-sols de l'antre maléfique. Accompagnés par quelques professeurs et Aurors, chaque groupe arpentait les cachots en revenant régulièrement rendre des comptes sur l'avancé de leur prospection à Draco et Ginny. Ces derniers coordonnaient tant bien que mal les différents axes de recherches.

Quand finalement le groupe composé de Neville, Pansy, Blaise et Justin, les avertit qu'une double porte massive noire bloquait leur progression, Draco sut que c'était la bonne direction. Il alerta les autres groupes et partit en explorateur avec Ginny et le groupe sans attendre le retour des adultes. Les héritiers des Malfoy, des Zabini et des Parkinson mirent en œuvre tout leur talent de futurs ex-experts en magie noire pour ouvrir cette maudite porte. Quand enfin, cette dernière céda sous les coups répétés des baguettes, elle s'ouvrit sur un spectacle à glacer le sang des jeunes gens. La salle qui se déployait sous leurs yeux, était basse de plafond et s'étendait à perte de vue. Baignant dans une étrange lumière verte, elle était envahie par une brume épaisse et tenace comme de la poix. Soutenue par une multitude de colonnes dont on devinait l'attache au plafond, cette salle semblait attendre que des jeunes gens viennent s'engouffrer dans son antre...

- Les... les catacombes, balbutia Blaise, en laissant échapper un long frisson.

_- Lumos_, murmura Neville qui avança d'un pas résolu vers le brouillard verdâtre.

- Il faudrait mieux attendre que les autres groupes n'arrivent avant de commencer l'exploration, suggéra Pansy d'une petite voix aiguë.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, s'emporta Ginny, le loup-garou peut à tout moment s'en prendre à Hermione !

Draco pendant ce temps sondait de son regard d'acier les ténèbres blanchâtres. Il pouvait sentir sa peau se hérisser au contact de cet air putride.

- A quoi servait cet endroit ? demanda Justin en suivant de près Neville.

Un horrible craquement au sol lui répondit faisant sursauter toute la petite troupe. Aux pieds de Neville, gisait un crâne humain éclaté...

- Je...je crois que je n'aime pas, mais alors pas _du tout_ cet endroit, bredouilla Blaise qui commença à faire un pas en arrière.

Au même moment, un sinistre grincement suivit d'un claquement sourd résonnèrent dans les catacombes. Les portes noires venaient de se refermer.

- Par Merlin, lâcha Blaise en agitant sa baguette de trente-six manières pour faire rouvrir leur seule issue possible.

Mais rien n'y fit, il fallait croire qu'eux aussi étaient enfermés... Pansy, paniquée, poussa un cri suraigu. Celui-ci eut pour effet, à défaut d'atténuer le seuil de douleur des oreilles de ses camarades, de sortir Draco de l'étrange léthargie dans laquelle il semblait plongé depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

- Pas d'affolement, Pan, les autres groupes pourront nous retrouver, j'ai laissé les coordonnées de cette porte aux autres élèves restés dans le hall. Maintenant que nous sommes sous la grande salle, profitons-en pour chercher la base de la sphère argentée !

Les autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, malgré leurs visages verdâtres et l'appréhension qui se lisait dans leurs yeux.

Leurs baguettes toutes branchées sur le mode _Lumos_, ils suivirent à la queue leu leu Neville qui avait pris la tête de la marche. Draco et Ginny fermaient la procession. Ils arrivèrent bientôt vers un espace plus lumineux, ou disons plus vert 'pâle', qui leur fit savoir qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la paroi argentée tant recherchée. A leur grand mécontentement, cette paroi semblait se prolonger dans le sol.

- Il faudrait descendre un étage, constata Justin.

- Ah ouais ? Et comment on fait ? Tu vois un escalier quelque part, toi ? répliqua Blaise.

- Il y en avait un à notre gauche en rentrant, répondit calmement Ginny.

- Bien, allons-y ! Fit Draco en opérant un demi-tour.

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan, sentant Ginny lui rentrer dans le dos.

- Aïe ! fit cette dernière, mon nez !

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? grogna Blaise.

- Pour rien, murmura Draco, pour rien...

Fallait-il alerter le groupe qu'il venait juste de voir deux ou trois ombres décharnées passer entre les colonnes, cachées en partie par la brume ? Ils reprirent leur marche en silence, Draco plus que jamais avait l'œil aux aguets…

ooooooooooooooooooo

« Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme ! Ma patte m'élance à chaque mouvement ! Par les pustules d'Agrippa, je ne me rappelais pas que cela faisait autant mal lors de ma blessure au Quidditch en deuxième année !

Pour le moment, il a l'air de jouer avec nous, mais jusqu'à quand ? Non Ron ! N'approche pas trop près de ses pa...trop tard... Mais que peut un petit renard face à un grand balourd comme ce loup ? Enfin, grand 'balourd' n'est peut-être pas le terme qui le qualifierait le mieux... Puissant, vif conviennent déjà mieux...

Ouch ! Maladroit aussi ! Ça c'était ma queue, nigaud ! Sley a l'air de drôlement bien s'amuser ! Il avait l'air de moins s'éclater quand il m'entraînait à révéler ma part Animagus. Faut dire que je n'étais peut-être pas un élève très assidu...

En parlant d'élève assidue, où est Hermione ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas pu se transformer comme Ron ? D'ailleurs où est Rogue ? Je l'ai bien vu emmener Hermione au loin mais après, impossible de les localiser !

Et pourquoi s'arrête-t-il de jouer avec nous celui-là? Allez viens mon gros ! Viens jouer au loup avec nous ! Allez ! Bon sang ! Tu vas te bouger le popotin , oui ? Mais que...Non ! NON ! Pas par-là! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! BANZAÏÏÏÏ! »

ooooooooooooooooooo

La petite troupe dans les catacombes réussit enfin à trouver un escalier menant un peu plus profondément dans les sous-sols. Ils débouchèrent, après avoir progressé lentement sur des marches traîtresses et glissantes comme du savon, dans une autre salle qui avait la même allure que la première, à ceci près que la luminosité ambiante était désormais orientée vers la couleur sang... Draco repéra aussitôt, tapis dans les ombres des colonnes, des silhouettes sombres et squelettiques. Il contracta les mâchoires se demandant encore dans quel guêpier il s'était fourré pour les beaux yeux de Ginny. Le jeune Serpentard devait se demander à l'heure actuelle pourquoi il avait cru un instant faire partie de la courageuse Maison poudlarienne. Il fourra la main dans la poche pour en ressortir un Vif d'or d'entraînement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce truc ? demanda Justin en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

- Les occuper ! grogna Draco en lançant de toutes ses forces l'artefact magique vers les créatures invisibles. Le Vif d'or scintilla un instant dans le brouillard écarlate puis disparut de la vue du groupe.

- _De qui parles-tu_ ? lança froidement Pansy en articulant chaque syllabe.

- Je crois bien que nous ne sommes pas seuls, répondit finalement Draco en scrutant à droite et à gauche pour apercevoir derrière d'autres colonnes d'autres 'hôtes'.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, grommela Neville, surtout dans une crypte de château maléfique.

Blaise le regarda un instant horrifié. Lui, Justin et Pansy semblaient pétrifiés en une grimace d'épouvante du plus bel effet. Ginny, quant à elle, venait de ramasser un petit papier tombé de la poche de son petit copain quand ce dernier avait sorti le Vif d'or. Isolée du danger imminent par les simples mots qu'elle lisait, ses traits se figèrent à son tour mais dans une stupeur totale, puis, son visage se contracta pour devenir plus rouge d'instant en instant, jusqu'à avoir le bon goût de s'harmoniser parfaitement avec la brume ambiante.

- DRACO ! hurla-t-elle de toute ses forces, faisant perdre par la même occasion dix ans d'espérance de vie à ses compagnons. POURQUOI-TU-NE-M'AS-PAS-PARLE-DE-CE-MOYEN-LA !

L'héritier Malfoy sembla se rapetisser à chaque syllabe lancée par sa fiancée.

- Ginny, je t'en pris, ce n'est pas le moment...

- Moment ou pas, j'exige des explications ! MAINTENANT !

Les quatre autres témoins de la scène jetaient des regards apeurés autour d'eux souhaitant désespérément que les créatures prostrées dans les ténèbres aient oublié d'entendre. Draco poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération.

- Je n'en ai pas parlé parce que je pensais que cela n'était pas valable, ais-je tort ou non !

- Tu-as-tort , Draco Malfoy ! Et si tu as cru un seul instant à cette stupide rumeur alors tu t'es fourré le doigt dans l'œil !

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que les trois quarts de Poudlard pensent ! répliqua le blond, piqué à vif. Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas démenti la rumeur, alors !

- Parce qu'elle s'en fichait, figure-toi ! Tout le monde ne tient pas à sa réputation comme toi, Draco !

- Euh... excusez-nous, fit Justin en levant le doigt en bon petit Poufsouffle, euh... vous pourriez nous expliquer le pourquoi du comment, là?

- NON ! hurlèrent d'un bloc Draco et Ginny aussi rouges l'un que l'autre.

Justin rentra la tête dans les épaules en jetant un coup d'œil désespéré aux trois autres qui restaient prostrés dans un mutisme assourdissant, ne voulant pas encore croire à cette conversation surréaliste au beau milieu de catacombes infestées par ils ne savaient trop quoi... Ce fut un mouvement furtif sur la gauche de Pansy qui força cette dernière à parler:

- Quand vous aurez fini votre scène de ménage, les tourtereaux, on pourra peut-être envisager le plan B !

Elle se reçut pour toute réponse un regard noir de chez Noir. Mais les deux 'tourtereaux' durent bientôt se rendre à l'évidence quand ils virent soudain les ténèbres ou plutôt des ombres s'avancer inexorablement vers eux…

- C'est quoi le plan B ? se hasarda Blaise.

- La fuite ! cria Pansy en s'élançant vers les escaliers mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan de bravoure par des tâches noires qui descendaient lentement, très lentement, les escaliers. Ici et là, se devinaient une main, un bras, une tête mais rien de tous ces appendices ne semblaient franchement humains...

- Allons vers la sphère argentée ! cria Neville.

Personne ne sembla protester par cette injonction et ils s'empressèrent de suivre Neville. Du moment qu'ils avaient un but, impliquant le fait de courir (très vite tant qu'à faire) et de s'éloigner des ombres, peu importe que le dit but n'ait pas plus d'issue que des escaliers envahis par d'horribles créatures.

Quand ils virent arriver, à travers les volutes de fumées rougeâtres, la paroi scintillante caractéristique, ils furent relativement soulagés de constater l'incurvation du fond de la sphère dirigée vers le plafond, signe qu'ils étaient enfin au bon étage pour percer le trou.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? haleta Blaise en jetant des regards frénétiques autour de lui.

- On commence à percer ! cria Draco en levant sa baguette vers la paroi argentée, à l'endroit même où la courbure de la barrière semblait la plus proche d'eux. Un filet argenté commença à s'en échapper et le groupe put clairement voir le voile argenté se désépaissir au fur et à mesure que la baguette de Draco absorbait la magie maléfique. Bientôt six baguettes réunies au même point créèrent une ouverture de quelques centimètres de diamètre.

- On y arrive ! Continuons ! lâcha Ginny qui s'essuya le front du revers de la main.

L'acte de sorcellerie qu'ils effectuaient relevait de la haute voltige. Lancer un sort crépitant de magie était une chose, absorber une certaine quantité de pouvoir occulte en était une autre. En attendant, la bulle argentée avait cela de positif qu'elle semblait tenir à distance les ombres qui les avaient suivis. Quand le diamètre fut suffisamment grand, Draco retira sa baguette et jeta un regard perçant à Neville.

- Neville, soulève moi à hauteur du trou !...euh s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il en regardant en biais Ginny qui le scrutait les sourcils froncés.

Neville, de loin le plus costaud de la bande, s'exécuta sans rechigner ayant compris où Draco voulait en venir. Il fit la courte échelle à ce dernier et Draco, avec d'infinies précautions, tâta du bout de la baguette la paroi extérieure puis intérieure et passa brièvement une main dans l'orifice pour la retirer aussitôt, par mesure de précaution. Draco sentit un léger picotement quand il appuya les mains sur le bord de la percée pour se hisser dans le bas de la sphère argentée. Il comprit qu'il ne devait pas s'éterniser sur la paroi aussi il releva la tête pour voir par où ils pourraient percer le plafond qui devait être aussi le sol de la salle verdâtre visitée quelques instants auparavant. Il avisa une fissure déjà existante et lança un sort de destruction particulièrement efficace l'enveloppant un instant dans un nuage de fumée. Les cinq autres toujours en bas du trou poussèrent des toussotements et grognèrent en cœur qu'il aurait pu les prévenir.

Quand Draco aperçut la lumière verte filtrer à travers les poussières de gravas, il se pencha vers la percée pour hisser ses camarades. Il faillit reculer, sous l'effet de la surprise quand la tête de Ginny apparut. Elle avait l'air terrorisé. Rapidement elle s'écarta pour hisser à son tour Pansy. Draco comprit aux sons des sorts lancés par Justin et Neville que les ombres s'étaient décidées à approcher... Il aida Blaise à entrer dans la sphère. Celui-ci commença aussitôt à soulever l'une après l'autre les deux filles pour qu'elles évacuent l'espace, devenant trop restreint pour les accueillir tous les six. Draco saisit la main de Neville et quand ce dernier arriva dans la sphère, ils essayèrent tous deux de hisser Justin. Ce dernier laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur au moment où Draco le tirait de justesse de l'emprise d'une main verdâtre décharnée accrochée à la cheville du Poufsouffle. Quand le garçon fut tiré d'affaire, ils virent avec horreur la main toujours accrochée mais celle-ci semblait avoir oublié la suite de son corps...

- Enlevez-moi c'truc ! cria Justin tétanisé.

Un _Incendio_ bien placé de Neville réduit à l'état d'oxyde de carbone l'appendice gênant.

- Dépêchez-vous de monter, cria alors Blaise du niveau supérieur, il se passe de drôles de trucs ici !

Les trois garçons grimpèrent aussitôt pour se retrouver dans la même ambiance verdâtre que tout à l'heure.

- La sphère n'a pas dû expulser les atmosphères qu'elle a englobées, confia Pansy l'œil aux aguets.

- Et les créatures qui vont avec, complèta Ginny la baguette levée en signe d'attente. Draco leva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Si percer un nouveau trou au plafond ne poserait pas de problème, accéder à l'étage supérieur en serait un. Un sorcier ne pouvait pas voler, le _Wingardium Leviosa_ ne faisait léviter que des objets et à moins de posséder des balais, Draco ne voyait pas comment grimper au plafond. Il avisa les colonnes sur le côté mais il vit soudain Ginny détacher avec sa baguette une par une des dalles du sol. Elle commença par décrocher les plus faciles, celles situées au bord du trou que Draco avait créé. Elle les ajusta rapidement de sorte à monter un escalier flottant.

- T'es sûre que ce sera solide ce truc, grommela Blaise sceptique.

- Sûre ! répliqua Ginny, il n'y a...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'horreur. Des créatures décharnées s'avançaient vers eux doucement, certaines rampaient et d'autres semblaient claudiquer. Justin et Neville lâchèrent aussitôt des _Impedimenta_ mais les ombres squelettiques à travers la brume se relevaient toujours en avançant lentement vers eux...

- Ahhhhhhhh ! fit Pansy en voyant arriver vers elle une ombre qui tendait ses membres atrophiés vers le visage de la jeune fille.

Un _Stupéfix_ de Blaise fit reculer suffisamment la créature pour permettre à Pansy de se ressaisir. Cette dernière souffla profondément et lança un magnifique _Aeria_ à la face de la maudite bête.

- Bien joué, Pan ! dit rapidement Blaise qui protégeait les arrières de Justin et Neville.

La Serpentard lui lança un petit sourire supérieur mais ses yeux exprimaient une certaine gratitude. Le Gryffondor et le Poufsouffle étaient occupés à protéger Draco et Ginny. Celle-ci tentait de stabiliser les dalles en l'air et Draco lançait plusieurs sorts de destruction vers le plafond en prenant soin cette fois-ci de ne pas créer de la poussière pouvant gêner ses camarades.

Quand le trou fut suffisamment grand, il aida Ginny à orienter les dalles. La rouquine et Pansy furent les premières à grimper tout en haut et à disparaître par l'orifice. Elles furent rapidement suivit par Blaise et Justin puis par Neville qui protégeait les arrières de Draco. Ce dernier laissait tomber au fur et à mesure les dalles qu'il avait escaladées, les faisant s'écraser au passage sur les ombres qui semblaient lever les membres vers eux en un appel macabre.

Quand le Serpentard grimpa au niveau supérieur il fut ébloui par cinq étoiles scintillant dans le noir. Après un temps d'adaptation, il distingua les cinq faces soucieuses et exténuées de ses camarades éclairés par leurs baguettes.

- C'était quoi ces créatures ? murmura Pansy l'air las.

- Je crois que...que c'était des m...morts-vivants, bégaya Ginny qui commençait à trembler.

- C'est tout à fait probable, marmonna sinistrement Blaise, ces monstres seraient le résultat des expériences de Vous-savez-qui pour vaincre la mort...

- Où sommes-nous ? reprit Neville, qui souhaitait visiblement ne pas prolonger le sujet.

Tous se tournèrent vers Draco qui grogna des syllabes incompréhensibles. Le blond orienta sa baguette lumineuse autour de lui pour constater qu'ils étaient dans un couloir aux pierres suintantes et moisies. Il ferma les yeux un instant essayant de se repérer mentalement dans le dédales de couloirs et de pièces qu'ils avaient traversés. Si ses calculs étaient bons, ils devraient se situer juste en dessous de la grande salle. En somme leur plafond devrait correspondre au sol sur lequel demeuraient le loup-garou, les autres et...son père... Draco sembla encore réfléchir puis répondit plus distinctement cette fois :

- Nous devrions théoriquement nous trouver juste en dessous de la grande salle et plus précisément...

- Au centre de la sphère, compléta Ginny songeuse. Il vaudrait mieux avancer un peu pour ne pas créer un trou juste au-dessus de celui-ci, ajouta-t-elle en montrant du menton l'orifice par lequel ils étaient venus.

Ils avancèrent donc silencieusement et perçurent alors très nettement un bruit de profonde respiration qui leur glaça le sang. Quelque chose se terrait dans le dédale de couloirs dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Leurs nerfs étant déjà dans un délabrement proportionnel à la charge émotionnelle qu'ils encaissaient depuis leur entrée dans les catacombes, ils commencèrent à courir en fixant derrière leurs épaules des coups d'œil frénétiques. Ils débouchèrent soudain après un coude que faisait le couloir, sur une impasse.

- Par Merlin, murmura Pansy qui s'effondra au sol en sentant ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

- Ce doit être une porte secrète, marmonna Ginny en tâtant fébrilement chaque pierre qui composait le mur leur faisant face.

Imitée par Justin et Draco, elle trouva bientôt une petite chevillette en fer rouillé coincée entre deux pierres. Elle tira dessus fortement et réussit à l'arracher. Regardant avec ahurissement ce morceau de métal, Justin, Draco et Ginny ressemblèrent, un instant, à de parfaits crétins. Puis un horrible grincement de gonds rouillés provoquant une douleur infernale aux tympans et des vibrations insoutenables dans les dents, résonna dans tout le couloir et les couloirs aux alentours. Un long sifflement comme une inspiration particulièrement grande suivit en écho. Les cheveux des sorciers se dressèrent d'eux-mêmes sur leurs têtes…

- Et ben là, je crois qu'on est vraiment dans le caca, réussit à articuler Justin sans s'en rendre compte.

_

* * *

N/a : titre du prochain chapitre : 'L'étau se resserre...' : titre du prochain chapitre :_ 'L'étau se resserre...' 

**RAR :**

**M4r13 :** 'Mangé tué ou épuisé... drôle de fin de guerre...' : tu as très bien résumé cette histoire, lol ! Merci d'adorer ! ; )

**Kyana Lupin :** Je ne dirais toujours rien pour le couple, nananère...lol Merci pour ton mail ! En fait je me suis mal exprimé : il y a bien le couple Draco/Ginny et également un autre avec Hermione qui ne sera dévoilé que tardivement...héhé Sérieux Kyana, c'est ton prénom ! Mais j'adore ce prénom ! Honnêtement, si j'avais une fille, là dans l'instant, je l'appellerais Kyana ! Et le père n'a pas intérêt à dire son mot ! lol. N'empêche que tu dois te sentir fière d'avoir ton nom dans une fic aussi bien que celle de Fred et George ! Quant à mon pseudo, il vient d'Arana qui signifie 'Cadeau du ciel' en elfique (selon le dictionnaire de Tolkien) et j'ai rajouté un H parce que mon vrai prénom commence pareil. Voilà ! Tu sais tout poulette ! Bisous à la foldingue (on va créer un club...lol)

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Bon sang ! Tu dis encore que tu m'ennuie et je boude ! èé grrrr ! C'est plutôt moi doit te lourder (allez, avoue, je SAIS que je te lourde ! lol) ! Euh/petit air innocent et angélique/ c'est quoi le mot censuré? Et tu as parfaitement tout compris, en gros ils sont dans la panade la plus totale...Mouaaaa... Gros bibi ma grande ! Et je me dépêche de relire mon chapitre7 pour te l'envoyer en correction (si t'en veux toujours, of course ! ; p)

**Dark-Mione :** J'étais mdr en lisant ta review ! Et aussi super contente parce que ce sentiment d'oppression et de stresse, j'avais du mal à le faire ressortir et toi, tu l'as deviné parmi tout ce marasme de mots débiles ! Merci ! Bisous !

**Bizalajou** : Oh bon sang, faut absolument que je te renvoie la Prophétie corrigée ! Je me dépêche, promis ! Et j'ai une excuse pour le retard : j'avais pas Internet ce WE et j'étais persuader d'avoir mis sur disquette ta fic ! Ouin ! Sinon, tu lis mes reviews, petit coquin ! Et je re-confirme : Les gens ! (En l'occurrence c'était Liline lol) Venez me voir pour vos questions ! j'ADOORE répondre aux questions ! Je n'ai pas bien saisi : 'développer l'histoire du peuple', comment cela ? Sinon c'est volontairement que je me suis écartée du style de JKR, de toute façon je ne prétendrais pas pouvoir imiter son style ! Non, cette histoire est faîte selon mon esprit tordu ! lol Bisous mon ami (mon bel ami ; p)

**Dumbledore :** Merci pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas si cette histoire d'Elue vaut le coup mais attendons de voir la suite ! lol Je ne sais pas comment je me débrouille mais en tout cas, tant mieux si tu attends la suite ! La partie IV sera sûrement postée en fin de semaine parce que je trouve cette partie III trop courte ; ) Sinon je me suis bien amusé à décrire le couple Draco/Ginny ! Bisous ma grande !

**Jamesie-cass :** J'aime bien taper sur les nerfs des gens... : p J'aime beaucoup tes reviews parce que tu m'écris des commentaires, comme celui sur Mumus, qui auront leur réponse dans la suite...hum.../petit sourire sadique dans le coin des lèvres/...lol Sinon côté chapitre je suis décidée à en faire 7. En fait cette histoire se passant en une sorte de huis-clos, je manque d'imagination pour la faire continuer plus longtemps que ça...éè; Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Lupin-le-lycanthrope:** 'brol'? Kècé qu'ça? lol Merci d'avoir hâte mais tu risques d'être déçue...hum ; ) Bisous ! P.S : je suis en train de refaire ma bio et je tiendrais compte de ton mail ! ; p


	4. L'étau se resserre

_Disclaimer__ : Cf. premier chapitre. N/a : Merci ma petite Louf' ; ) Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre. La partie V arrivera la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Partie IV : L'étau se resserre...**

- Circé, ils ne tiendront jamais à ce rythme là, murmura McGonagall l'air effaré.

Devant les figures tendues des sorciers entourant la sphère argentée, une panthère mordillant avec acharnement l'échine d'un loup et un lion s'arquant de toute sa force contre le loup laissaient présager que les deux félins ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Le loup-garou semblait en effet animé d'une force au-delà de la 'normale' pour un lycanthrope. Il avançait inexorablement vers un point lumineux et une silhouette à la barbe argentée.

Soudain, une fourrure rousse lui obscurcit la vue et une douleur fulgurante le saisit à la joue. Un petit renard venait de s'attaquer vaillamment à la tête du loup vingt fois plus gros que lui. Malheureusement ce fut le premier à pâtir de la colère sourde du loup qui ne s'amusait plus avec ses trois amis animaux. D'un revers de la patte, il envoya valser dans les airs la petite créature. Celle-ci dans un petit couinement s'effondra sur le sol à quelques mètres de là et s'évanouit sous le choc de l'impact.

Un rugissement du jeune lion, suivit par une attaque de ce dernier, suffit à enlever toute trace d'amusement dans les yeux du loup. Il avait toujours cette bête noire et agile qui lui labourait consciencieusement le dos depuis un long moment, le forçant à ralentir, et son seuil de douleur avait été dépassé par la morsure du renard à sa joue. Le garou lança alors ses pattes griffues vers le fauve à la crinière flamboyante dans l'attention de l'écraser voir de l'écrabouiller. Mais le félin semblait futé, il évita agilement les coups malgré sa patte cassée et s'élança dans un bon formidable vers la gorge du loup. Un gémissement sourd de ce dernier indiqua la bonne prise du lion. Ce dernier relâcha son étreinte pour atterrir souplement à distance raisonnable des pattes du loup. Celui-ci avait désormais la gorge en sang et des filets de liquide rougeâtre commencèrent à dégouliner le long du pelage sur ses flancs.

La bête ne se contenait plus de douleur, elle se secoua énergiquement dans tous les sens afin de faire lâcher cet autre animal qui restait collé comme une sangsue sur son dos. Redoublant de fureur, de rage incontrôlable, il réussit à se détacher de la panthère et dans un retournement souple et puissant, il décocha un gigantesque coup de patte affûtée vers la tête du félin noir. Celui-ci, assommé par le geste, voltigea dans les airs et s'écrasa, la langue pendante, dans la poussière après avoir violemment percuté la paroi argentée.

Un grognement sourd et épais fit savoir au loup qu'il restait une bête à abattre avant d'atteindre l'humain qui aiguisait son appétit. Gonflant la crinière et rugissant de plus bel, le lion ne semblait pas décider à lui laisser une once de terrain. Le loup grogna à son tour et s'élança face au félin. Le garou savait que son adversaire ne ferait pas le poids bien longtemps. C'était sans compter sur le courage du jeune lion. Celui-ci était audacieux dans ses tentatives pour déstabiliser la bête. Il évitait les coups de griffes et de dents avec une agilité surprenante. Il réussit à déchiqueter un lambeau de chair de la patte avant du loup qui arracha à ce dernier un terrible hurlement.

ooooooooooooooooooo

- Remus ! murmura Hermione cachée sous la cape. Par pitié, Harry, ne lui fais pas plus mal...

Elle sentit le regard du corbeau braqué sur elle et elle se mit à rougir. Son mal de tête la faisait de plus en plus souffrir et elle aurait donné jusqu'à sa baguette pour pouvoir respirer une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Sa respiration se bloqua cependant quand elle vit le jeune lion emprisonné dans les pattes du loup. Ce dernier avait la gueule écumante et s'apprêtait à déchiqueter à son tour ce jeune félin qui l'avait mis de si mauvaise humeur. Au moment où il ouvrit grand la gueule, Hermione repoussa la cape et commença à se redresser pour détourner l'attention du loup mais Dumbledore fut plus rapide qu'elle, il réussit par un mouvement de baguette à propulser le lion hors des griffes et des dents du loup et le déposer un peu plus loin. Harry voulut se redresser de nouveau pour partir aider son directeur mais son courage fut trahi par son corps. Trop fatigué, trop courbaturé, il ne put que s'écrouler sur le flanc, en haletant et en grognant de frustration. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la scène qui se déroulait maintenant au centre de la bulle argentée.

L'humain aux longs poils argentés avait daigné enfin venir à sa rencontre ; il l'avait de plus obligeamment débarrassé du lion encombrant. Sa pitance était décidément très accommodante... Les babines retroussées, le loup-garou fit un pas vers le vieux sorcier puis un deuxième. Quelque chose au plus profond de lui l'intriguait. Cet humain qui allait lui servir de repas lui paraissait soudain...bizarre, comme si le loup savait par avance que sa chair aurait un goût d'amertume et de regrets. Mais quels étaient ces goûts ? D'où lui venait cette impression ? Qui lui avait ainsi soufflé les mots du fond de son esprit ? Le loup se secoua et poussa un long hurlement de révolte et de faim. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter ce soir. Il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Son sang bouillonnant coulait le long de ses veines et une force, une puissance qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir, irradiait chacun de ses muscles. Le garou serait le roi cette nuit...

ooooooooooooooooooo

Blaise s'agenouilla à côté de Pansy, incapable de penser et encore moins d'agir. Les autres restaient pétrifiés dans l'attente attendant ce que seule leur ouïe leur permettait d'imaginer... La respiration qu'ils entendaient suffisait à leur ôter toute énergie combative. Le Serpentard posa inconsciemment son bras autour des épaules de la Serpentard et celle-ci à son contact releva la tête, son regard morne croisa celui de Blaise. Tous deux se sentaient trop las pour continuer à se battre. Depuis deux ans qu'ils jouaient la comédie auprès de leurs parents et 'amis' pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons, ils se sentaient à bout de force. Pansy dans un sourire teinté d'amertume posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaise et ferma les yeux. Le garçon s'adossa alors contre le mur de pierres. Il se raidit alors instantanément quand il sentit le mur basculer vers l'arrière. Il se redressa complètement, faisant grogner Pansy au passage qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Quand Blaise vit qu'un pan de mur s'était entrouvert derrière eux, il se releva et souleva Pansy sans ménagement pour la mettre sur ses pieds. Il se tourna vers les quatre autres qui n'avaient apparemment pas remarqué cette nouvelle ouverture synonyme d'espoir.

- Regardez, fit Pansy qui retrouvait son air revanchard. Une issue !

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que les cinq autres la suivirent sans hésiter en poussant un peu plus le mur pour laisser passer tout le monde. Quand le mur se referma derrière eux, ils constatèrent à la lumière de leur baguette qu'ils se trouvaient dans une pièce assez spacieuse remplie d'étagères de toute sorte. Chaque étagère contenait son lot de surprise. Certaines comprenaient des livres qui auraient très bien pu siéger dans la réserve de Poudlard, d'autres étaient recouvertes de liasses de parchemins jaunis et pour certains à l'allure putréfiée, enfin quelques étagères, et de loin les plus intéressantes, recelaient des quantités phénoménales de bocaux et fioles en tout genre. Toute cette verrerie contenait des liquides de couleurs variées avec une nette préférence pour le rouge glauque et le vert vaseux. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas vraiment sur les choses qui se trouvaient pris au piège à l'intérieur et regardèrent plutôt au fond de la salle : une partie de la paroi incurvée de la gigantesque barrière argentée traversait de part et d'autre la salle, empêchant les jeunes gens d'accéder au fond de la salle et à la porte de sortie qu'ils devinait à travers le scintillement de la barrière.

- On s'est rapproché du bord et la paroi est plus opaque que tout à l'heure, constata Ginny.

- C'est parce qu'on se retrouve presque au même niveau que le sol de la grande salle, expliqua Draco. Si on monte encore un peu plus, nous ne verrons plus à travers.

- Je sais, grogna Ginny, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ait découvert cette explication dans les notes de ton père. Tu vas peut-être d'ailleurs pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'as parlé de cette note découverte dans ta poche ?

Draco poussa un soupir d'agacement.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis !

- Permettez une seconde, intervint Blaise froidement, si vous comptez encore vous enguirlander comme tout à l'heure, veuillez le faire en baissant d'un ton, la chose dans les couloirs n'est pas si loin de nous, je vous le rappelle. Vous ne voudriez pas l'avertir de notre présence, je pense ?

- Et puis, au passage, ça vous embêterait de nous avertir de quoi vous parlez ? renchérit Pansy. Je vous signale qu'on est dans la même galère ! On a le droit de savoir !

- Tu n'as aucun droit là dessus, gronda Draco, ceci concerne les notes personnelles de mon père.

- Oh, je vois héritage personnel, n'est-ce pas ?

- La ferme, Zabini ! lança hargneusement l'héritier Malfoy.

Ginny claqua la langue dans sa bouche en signe d'agacement.

- Il y a peut-être un moyen d'enlever le danger contenu dans cette bulle mais Draco a estimé que ce n'était pas réalisable. Dit-elle d'une voix calme que démentait son regard flamboyant à l'égard du blond.

Celui-ci croisa les bras sur son torse et afficha une moue de dédain, bien décidé à ne pas ouvrir la bouche dans les minutes qui allaient suivre.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione qui s'était à moitié relevée pour partir à l'aide d'Harry fut vigoureusement pincée au mollet par un oiseau de malheur despotique. La jeune fille s'effondra à genoux sur le sol non pour céder à l'ordre impérieux d'un corbeau revêche mais parce que le fait de se mettre brusquement sur ses pieds lui avait fait venir à la tête une brusque bouffée d'étourdissement. Elle ne se sentait décidément pas bien du tout et elle se prit la tête dans les mains en poussant un gémissement sourd. Quelque chose lui martelait la tête avec de plus en plus d'insistance d'instant en instant. Elle sentait ses poignets chauffés comme si d'invisibles bracelets l'enserraient dans un étau de chaleur insoutenable. Elle se recroquevilla encore plus pendant que des murmures envahissaient son esprit. D'abord de faibles échos lui parvenaient puis au fur et à mesure les mots devinrent plus distincts, des voix féminines claires résonnant avec de plus en plus de force.

- Je...ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, grimaça Hermione en pressant sa tête de plus en plus fort entre ses mains. Arrêtez, je vous en pris, ça fait...mal.

Elle s'effondra soudain sur le côté, inconsciente. Le corbeau vint sautiller tout près d'elle et dévisagea attentivement son visage à moitié caché par ses mains. L'oiseau déploya soudain les ailes de surprise en faisant un bond arrière de quelques centimètres. Un faible flash doré était apparu devant ses yeux noirs. Dans ses pupilles, scintillait ce qu'un sorcier même dans ses rêves les plus fous, n'aurait jamais pensé voir : la marque des Elus...

ooooooooooooooooooo

- Quel est ce moyen ? demanda attentif Neville.

- Et bien il nécessite la participation d'Hermione.

- Granger ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire dans la solution au problème, cette Je-sais-tout ! s'exclama Pansy.

Neville, Justin et Ginny lui décochèrent un regard noir qui la fit se sentir quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Continue Ginny, reprit Justin fermement.

- Draco a estimé (ce dernier renifla à la mention de son prénom) qu'Hermione n'était finalement pas très apte pour réaliser...ce moyen.

- On irait de surprise en surprise avec elle, grogna Blaise. Déjà que sa réputation de petite sainte nitouche en a pris un coup...

- Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Hermione et ... commença à crier Neville qui fut interrompu par la main plaquée de Ginny sur sa bouche.

- Moins fort Neville ! chuchota-t-elle avec colère.

- Mais enfin, Gin, reprit cette fois plus calmement le Gryffondor, je ne peux pas les laisser croire qu'Hermione a couché avec un professeur !

- Ce qu'ils peuvent croire importe peu, c'est ce qui est vrai qui compte ! gronda Ginny.

Les deux Serpentard et le Poufsouffle l'écoutaient maintenant avec toute leur attention

- Et la vérité c'est qu'Hermione est la seule à...

- Je te rappelle qu'il y a aussi Pansy ! s'exclama avec triomphe Draco qui avait soudain décidé de ne plus bouder.

- C'est raté, M. Malfoy qui n'est pas la meilleure commère de Poudlard! lança perfidement Ginny. Pansy est passée à l'acte l'été dernier ! Je l'ai entendue s'en vanter dans les toilettes des filles à la rentrée.

- C'est vrai Pansy ! Demanda avec effarement Draco qui considérait maintenant d'un autre œil sa camarade de Maison.

- C'est vrai quoi ? balbutia cette dernière qui commençait vaguement à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

- Et bien, reprit embarrassé Draco devant le regard de plus en plus curieux de Blaise, Neville et Justin, que..que...

- Stop, murmura la Serpentarde qui réalisa qu'elle ne souhaitait pas faire déballage de sa vie privée devant tout le monde. Oui c'est vrai, finit-elle par ajouter d'une toute petite voix.

Draco ouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement. Son attitude ne plut pas à la Serpentarde qui reporta sa colère sur Ginny :

- Et toi, non plus, tu n'es pas 'apte' si j'ai bien compris ?

La rouquine rougit fortement et Draco pour le coup, referma la bouche et pinça les lèvres fortement.

- Mêle-toi de tes Doxy Pansy !

- Ne vous mêlez pas des miens alors ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Toutefois, reprit-elle sournoisement, je me demande ce que diraient les parents Weasley s'ils savaient que leur petite fille chérie a ...

- La FERME ! cria Draco qui avança brusquement vers elle.

Il agrippa le col de sa robe et murmura si bas à son oreille qu'elle seule put entendre :

- Ginny est _ma_ fiancée et je ne te permettrai pas de t'immiscer dans nos affaires et de souiller inutilement son nom.

Il murmura plus sourdement encore :

-Nous allons nous marier. Comprends-tu ce que cela veut dire !

Il relâcha brusquement sa robe et s'écarta en la fusillant du regard. Jamais Draco en cet instant n'avait autant ressemblé à son père. Les trois autres garçons se regardèrent décontenancés ; ils ne savaient que penser de cette altercation. Ce fut Ginny qui débloqua la situation ; elle posa une main d'apaisement sur le bras de Draco. Celui-ci la regarda intensément et ses traits se détendirent aussitôt quand la rouquine lui fit un timide sourire. Elle se tourna vers les autres et après une longue inspiration, elle dit :

- Pour annihiler les pouvoirs de cette sphère, il faut dompter le loup et le réconcilier avec la lune. Pour cela, la présence d'une femme est nécessaire mais pas n'importe quelle femme : seule une vierge peut rendre le loup doux comme un agneau. Pansy et moi ne rentrons pas dans cette catégorie, seule Hermione en est capable...

Pansy avait baissé les yeux, les joues rouges. Draco détournait le regard vers les étagères en fulminant intérieurement. Seule Ginny affrontait courageusement les figures effarées des trois garçons. Courageusement car voir leur tête nécessitait une grande maîtrise de soi pour ne pas exploser de rire. Les pauvres garçons ne savaient visiblement pas quelle contenance adopter. Mais celui qui fit le plus de peine à voir était Blaise ; il regardait avec une sorte de désespoir mêlée à de l'amertume sa camarade de Maison.

- Mais alors, reprit Justin après avoir lentement assimilé les paroles de la Gryffondor, ce qu'on raconte sur Hermione et le professeur...

- ...est parfaitement faux, le coupa Ginny dans un sourire.

- Alors, poursuivit Neville en levant le regard, il ne nous reste plus...

-...qu'à percer un dernier trou avant d'arriver dans la fosse aux lions, le coupa à son tour Draco l'air plus farouche que jamais.

Il garda pour lui ses réflexions sur la situation d'Hermione en tant qu'Elue. Il ne valait mieux pas dire à Ginny que de toute façon, son amie semblait condamnée à mourir… Les six levèrent alors leurs baguettes vers le plafond. Au même moment ils entendirent un son lugubre retentir derrière le pan de mur par où ils étaient rentrés. Un long râle suivit, puis aussitôt après, un grincement aigu se fit entendre comme si on s'était amusé à passer des ongles particulièrement durs et affûtés sur de la pierre en prenant bien soin de les faire crisser le plus longtemps possible... Les six jeunes gens se figèrent, leurs baguettes toujours dirigées vers le haut, et sans se regarder, ils crièrent à l'unisson un sort de destruction.

En tant qu'enfants issus de familles sorcières, Ginny, Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Neville ne souhaitaient aucunement vérifier si la chose derrière le mur correspondait à la description qu'on faisait de la créature ignoble dans les contes sorciers pour enfants. Pas même Justin, s'il avait eu une petite idée de la terreur que pouvait inspirer la créature, n'aurait voulu le vérifier. Non, il ne valait mieux pas rencontrer le croque-mitaine de ce château...

* * *

_N/a: bon ok, le coup de la vierge pour annihiler les pouvoirs du loup-garou ressemble à 'Lune Vierge' mais la comparaison s'arrête là. Titre du prochain chapitre : 'Que le cirque commence !'_

**RAR :**

**Eithelin** Ah les squattages de PC par les autres membres de la famille, ya rien de plus chiant... Sinon pour l'orientation dans la bio...comment te dire cela sans te froisser...hum... si tu vas à la fac, tu feras obligatoirement (un peu) d'études dans les cailloux, mais rassure toi, la géol à la fac c'est beaucoup plus sympas qu'au lycée ! lol Sérieux, j'ai des amis spécialisés dans la géologie qui partent au Maroc, dans tous les coins de la France, en Turquie, bref, c'est la belle vie, quoi...lol Pour le rôle de la grande sœur (bis-le retour... ; p), il arrive parfois que les rôles s'inversent : par exemple ma sœur de 13 ans qui surveille les erreurs de la grande choupomme qui lui sert de sœur...mdr. Comme quoi, ça veut rien dire... ; ) Pour en revenir à cette fic, je me suis défoulée dessus : j'ai voulu la faire bien noire, bien ténébreuse et débile à souhait. C'est pourquoi je ne dirais rien... désolée ; ) Maintenant que tu sais ce que mon pseudo veut dire, dis moi donc l'origine du tien ! lol Gros Béc' Choupette !

**Kyana**** Lupin :** Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui aiment le couple Ron/Hermione, pourtant ils sont mimi tous les deux, non ? Bon d'accord pas autant que Hermione/ Remus, ou Hermione/ Draco ou même Hermione/Severus lol mais quand même, il va falloir s'y habituer vu que JKR va les caser ensemble... Sinon il y 7 chapitres au total, pas un de plus pas un de moins ! En fait ils sont tous déjà écrits et la fin est selon moi nulle à ch... hum...Enfin je continue mon autre fic et c'est elle qui me prends le plus la tête à l'heure actuelle... Pour le club des foldingues, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait rapidement fondé un grand groupe voir une multinatinale ! ba ouais : suffit de ramasser les collègues dans la rue, c'est pas ça qui manque! lol Gros bisous !

**Bizalajou** Alors je t'explique, si tu relis le début du premier chapitre (t'es sûr que tu dormais pas à ce moment? lol), l'action se passe dans un château maléfique qui n'était autre que le repère de Voldy. C'est là qu'il s'est amusé à créer tous pleins de petites joyeusetés maléfiques. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire des Elus, elle ne sera pas plus détaillée parce que ce n'est simplement pas le but de cette fic. Et côté vraisemblance, si je devais expliquer chacune de mes idées pour leur donner un temps soit peu de vraisemblance, ma fic ferait cent pages en forma word, caractère 10, lol. Au risque de paraître de nouveau cruche, débile et j'en passe (: p), pourquoi un cours de mise en page ?... Est-ce que les derniers mots de ta review te concernaient ? lol Bon courage pour ta fic ! J'espère qu'après ton concours, tu y passeras un peu plus de temps ! Gros béc' !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Je n'ai pas encore vu tout les changements de ffnet mais j'espère que ça buggera moins...(ok, faut pas rêver...lol) Sinon, je rectifie tout de suite une petite erreur : le Banzaï a été dit par Harry ! Tout le monologue le concerne. Je m'excuse, ce n'était pas clair du tout...Pardon,pardon,pardon... Même Louf' qui corrige ma fic, ne comprenait pas trop ce passage...Désolée, désolée, désolée... Sinon j'essaye de dédramatiser certains passages de ma fic en incluant des petites phrases genre dispute Ginny/Draco, etc... Je me défoule dans cette fic alors j'y mêle un peu de tout et de rien, genre horreur- suspens et un peu d'humour ? (même si mon humour ne fait rire que moi Oo;) Sinon si tu veux arrêter de corriger MSDV, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je ne veux surtout pas t'embêter ! Au risque de me répéter : MERCI beaucoup ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tes commentaires m'ont aidée à persister dans cette histoire ! Bizoux ma grande !

**Jamesie-cass**: J'étais morte de rire en lisant 'Dark Vador' : Mince ! Comment t'as su ! T'as bousillé mon intrigue ! (bon d'accord ya jamais eu d'intrigue mais quand même !) En fait le vrai prénom d'Harry c'est Luke et Hermione c'est la princesse Laïla...hum...bon, tu trouves ta remarque nulle mais ma réponse n'est pas mieux alors...lol. En tout cas merci beaucoup d'apprécier cette histoire ! Bizzz !

**Vaaliyah** euh...désolée...en allant faire un tour sur ton site je n'ai pas trouvé de film et d'album musical que j'avais vu ou écouté (mis à part HP3 of course). Je te souhaite bon courage en espérant que ton site aura du succès.

**M4r13 :** 'La croyance est mère de réussite' (Bon ok je viens de l'inventer...lol) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !

**Dumbledore :** Je me suis bien éclatée à décrire l'attitude de Draco face à a Ginny...lol Je l'imaginais très bien en train de se ratatiner en marmonnant 'MaisGinnychérie, mon petit cœur, calme-toi, ma rose des sables..' Mais bon, faire dire à un Serpentard des petits mots d'amour n'est qu'une affabulation de plus... lol WOUAAAAAAA ! La Russie ! T'en as de la chance ! Dis, tu me raconteras ton séjour, dis, STP /yeux à la Patmol/ lol. Bisous !

**La conspiratrice :** Merci d'apprécier ! La voilà la suite ! lol

**Séléné:** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir apprécier le Banzaï, lol Même si pas mal de monde n'a pas compris que c'était Harry qui se jetait sur le loup-garou... Ce n'est pas gentil de traiter ton PC comme cela, lol, il faut les respecter ces petites bêtes là, c'est que c'est TRÉS susceptible alors faut faire TRÉS attention... ; ) bon courage pour ton bac blanc ! Béco ma choupette !

**Atalanta**** de Tebas :** Une manticore, à la base, est une créature maléfique avec une tête d'humain un corps de lion et une queue de scorpion ; ces créatures ne cherchent à se nourrir que de chair fraîche... Bella, Queudver et Lucius se sont transformés en monstres assoiffés de sang ; ils n'ont que pour but d'assouvir cette faim. Ils n'ont pas de pouvoir magique particulier si ce n'est de résister à certains sorts d'attaque. Voilà c'est tout ce que je peux dire ! ; ) Pour savoir si Lupin survivra il faudra attendre la fin... ; p Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Miss Lup :** fiiuuu /sifflement admiratif/ et ben, toi quand tu te mets à reviewer c'est pas de la tarte ! lol J'ai un surnom pour Kingsley : 'Sley' ! Pour Bellatrix, c'est vrai que j'ai effleuré l'idée de la tuer...Ça me démangeait tellement...mais bon j'ai résisté! Lol on verra pour la suite...hum... Ça faisait depuis un bout de temps que j'avais envie d'écrire une petite histoire sur Gin et Draco. Je trouve qu'ils seraient bien assortis, en fait j'imagine beaucoup Draco la filer douce devant sa belle, genre grande gueule dès qu'elle a le dos tourné mais tout petit devant elle...lol Alors si je comprends bien tu aimes Sirius, Severus, Remus, Sley et Bill... Dis tu pourrais pt m'en prêter un dans le tas ! Les gardes pas pour toi toute seule ! éè Sinon côté imagination, ça vient comme ça sans crier gare. D'ailleurs 'Pris au piège' s'est crée un soir de décembre alors que j'avais un taf énorme à faire : résultat j'ai pas bossé et j'ai commencé à taper cette histoire de débile qui germait dans ma caboche... J'ai aussi commencé un autre truc encore plus dingue pas plus tard qu'hier soir mais ce ne sont au final que des petits délires à droite à gauche qui ne méritent même pas que je les publie. Ravie que les petites pointes d'humour t'aient fait rire ! C'est dingue mais je ne pensais pas que le Banzaï aurait tant de succès... Tu oses dire encore que ta review était inutile et qu'elle servait à rien et je te jure, je trucide tout le monde sans exception à la fin de cette histoire : D Gros bisous ma grande !


	5. Que le cirque commence!

_Disclaimer__ : Cf. premier chapitre. N/a : Merci ma petite Louf' ; ) Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre. La partie VI arrivera peut-être en fin de semaine. Il y a eu une mise à jour du premier chapitre concernant des fautes d'orthographe et des mots oubliés, rien de bien méchant. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Partie V : Que le cirque commence !**

Les six élèves de Poudlard, en détruisant ensemble le plafond, firent retentir une détonation qui n'aurait pas eu honte à côté des canons de Trafalgar. Toussant et agitant leurs baguettes pour se débarrasser rapidement de la poussière, ils grimpèrent sur la sombre table en bois qui siégeait au milieu de la pièce et se firent mutuellement la courte échelle jusqu'à hisser Draco qui était le dernier dans la pièce. Au moment où il disparaissait vers la haut, il perçut très nettement le mur de pierre coulisser sur ses gonds en un léger raclement. Aussitôt sur ses pieds, le jeune homme eut la présence d'esprit d'invoquer un _Reparo_. Imité par ses camarades, ils rebouchèrent tant bien que mal le trou par lequel ils étaient venus. Leur rafistolage n'était pas très solide mais pour le moment, ils paraient au plus pressé: d'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, ils n'arrêtaient pas d'agir dans l'urgence depuis leur entrée dans la sphère...

Quand ils se retournèrent pour voir de quel côté ils étaient arrivés dans la sphère, ils virent avec effarement qu'ils étaient groupés entre la paroi et la sphère de protection bleue des Manticoriens, lesquels ne cessaient de s'agitaient dans leur prison magique. Telles des ombres de Détraqueurs, ils erraient et tournaient en rond en marchant de manière saccadée et en étant agités de soubresauts pour le moins inquiétants. Draco déglutit difficilement quand il aperçut son père, la bave aux lèvres, les yeux exorbités. Il sentit une main prendre la sienne et la serra convulsivement. Sa famille maintenant était Ginny, il ne devait plus regarder en arrière. Les quatre autres avaient contourné la boule bleue avec précaution et observaient le centre de la sphère. Pansy faillit crier quand ils virent que le loup-garou se trouvait à quelques mètres du directeur. Ils étaient arrivés à un moment déterminant, et inconsciemment, ils retinrent tous leurs souffles.

Les sorciers à l'extérieur firent de même. La nouvelle qu'un groupe d'élèves était apparu dans la sphère avait rapidement fait le tour de l'immense salle. Le professeur Flitwick avec quelques Aurors, parmi les plus chevronnés en contre-sorts de magie noire avaient bien averti McGonagall et FolOeil qu'un groupe mené par Draco Malfoy et Ginny Weasley avaient pénétré dans les catacombes. Mais en retrouvant les grandes portes noires, les adultes présents s'étaient avérés incapables de rouvrir les battants, à croire que les catacombes ne laissaient entrer que ceux qu'elles désiraient… Et maintenant, tous regardaient avec appréhension la suite des opérations. La plupart avaient parfaitement conscience que le directeur était extrêmement vulnérable face au loup. Il avait dépensé une énergie extraordinaire lors de l'ultime combat face aux forces du Mal et le poids des années rattrapait le vénérable sorcier dans le moment le plus critique. Ses 150 ans d'existence ne valaient plus grand chose face à une bête aux pouvoirs et à la rage décuplés...

C'est alors que plusieurs évènements se produirent simultanément. Le temps est un état parfois étrange, tantôt il passe à la vitesse de la lumière, parfois il semble passer au ralenti comme si une poussière s'était glissée et avait grippé cette belle mécanique.

Les six jeunes gens virent soudain tout près d'eux, dans la sphère de protection, deux Manticoriens se jeter sur un troisième et le dévorer férocement. Le corps de leur proie était agité de convulsions et ses membres tremblaient nerveusement. Quand ils virent les visages terrifiants maculés de sang de celle qui fut autrefois appelée Bellatrix et de celui appelé Lucius, ils comprirent que le corps dont il ne resterait plus que les os et une main argentée, appartenait à Peter Pettigrow, le traître des Potter.

Au même moment, des chocs sourds à l'endroit où ils avaient calfeutré le trou retentirent tels des gongs qui sonnaient le compte à rebours de condamnés marchant vers l'échafaud de la guillotine dont la lame tranchante allait s'abattre sur leurs cous d'innocents...

En même temps, au milieu de la sphère, Dumbledore se concentra et envoya des ondes mentales au lycanthrope. Le vieux sorcier fronçait les sourcils à cause de la concentration et fixait sans ciller les yeux mordorés d'un loup aux babines retroussées. Il se mit à psalmodier des sorts d'apaisement qui n'eurent pour seul résultat que de faire grogner le loup un peu plus fort. Celui-ci bondit soudain vers le sorcier avec une telle force que le directeur n'eut pas le temps de se dégager. Il fondit littéralement sous les pattes du loup en une masse fluide et scintillante pour réapparaître quelques pas plus loin. Les traits de son visage semblaient s'être creusés.

La bête d'abord surprise se ressaisit et fonça vers l'humain qui lança avec sa baguette un puissant sort d'entrave tout juste efficace pour faire trébucher le garou. Celui-ci agitait ses membres avec rage et violence griffant de ses pattes avant, le sol dallé. Seuls ses membres arrières étaient figés, il se servit donc de ce qui avaient été ses bras sous sa forme humaine pour avancer violemment vers le sorcier. Ses griffes se plantèrent dans les pierres et hissèrent la bête un peu plus à chaque seconde vers sa proie. Voir un tel loup-garou transformé en monstre écumant de rage et se contorsionnant avec hargne vers son but avait de quoi pétrifier un Auror des plus aguerri. La masse sombre de haine et de violence bestiale arrivait rapidement vers le sorcier qui, loin de réagir de façon logique et rationnelle en fuyant comme toute personne normale, leva sa baguette et lança un sort d'une puissance incroyable. Tel un jet de lumière éblouissant, le sort frappa le loup en pleine poitrine, répandant des étincelles jaunes et rouges tout autour de la bête. Celle-ci arrêta lentement sa course et commença à haleter bizarrement. En un grognement de douleur sourde, le loup s'affaissa au sol en un choc sourd et ses yeux devinrent ternes et fixes.

_« Albus, tue-moi, je t'en prie ! Ne me laisse pas subir cela... Je t'en supplie, je n'en peux plus... Que Merlin me sorte de ce cauchemar !... »_

Mais les forces du Mal étaient les reines en cette soirée et elles comptaient bien faire étalage de la puissance et de la grandeur des Ténèbres en dominant toute tentative d'obstruction à leur projet : un carnage sans règle et sans pitié...

A la grande horreur de tous les sorciers présents dans la salle, la bête s'agita de nouveau. Un grondement sourd et profond sortit de sa gorge et ses yeux reprirent une teinte mordorée hypnotique. Dumbledore qui récupérait des forces un peu plus loin, se figea d'incrédulité en regardant la bête reprendre si rapidement ses esprits. Le vénérable sorcier ne pensait pas que son sort avait paralysé le loup suffisamment longtemps jusqu'à la fin de la pleine lune mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait récupéré aussi vite...

ooooooooooooooooooo

Les deux Manticoriens avaient momentanément apaisé leur faim mais ils se tenaient maintenant si près du bord de la sphère que les jeunes gens virent des étincelles s'agiter à l'intérieur et envoyer quelques décharges électriques sur les Manticoriens. Ceux-ci semblaient insensibles aux décharges qui étaient de plus en plus faibles et ils fixaient de leurs yeux noirs comme l'abîme la chaire fraîche et tendre à quelques pas de là...

ooooooooooooooooooo

Albus n'eut même pas le temps de trouver une autre stratégie de combat que déjà le loup-garou se jetait sur lui. Le sorcier ne put que se transformer en albatros et s'envoler loin au-dessus des griffes acérées de la bête. L'oiseau se mit à décrire des cercles comme s'il réfléchissait à une solution. Mais la Magie noire était à l'œuvre et l'oiseau éprouva bientôt des difficultés à voler sans heurt. Il manqua alors quelques battements et amorça une descente vertigineuse vers le sol. Il allait s'effondrer au sol quand un scintillement apparut dans l'atmosphère oppressante de la sphère. Un chant d'espoir retentit dans l'air et un éclair doré et rouge apparut dans la ligne de chute de l'albatros. Fumseck, le phénix était arrivé pour sauver son maître et protégé. Il avait réussi à temps à percer la zone faible de la sphère en haut de cette dernière, par Merlin sait quel moyen. L'oiseau de feu se saisit de l'albatros inconscient par une aile et en un battement gracieux remonta vers le haut de la bulle, hors de portée de la bête qui avait regardé avec un intérêt manifeste la chute de cet étrange oiseau.

Quand le phénix sortit Dumbledore de la prison argenté, ce dernier se retransforma automatiquement en humain et Fumseck déposa son précieux fardeau aux pieds des sorciers postés à l'extérieur. Aussitôt McGonagall et FolOeil se précipitèrent vers leur ami qui accusait très nettement sur son visage les traits d'une fatigue des plus extrêmes. Sa force magique avait été poussée à bout et Dumbledore avait maintenant l'aspect d'un vieil homme à la peau si ridée et pâle qu'il n'aurait pas été surprenant de le prendre pour un homme sur son lit de mort. Des Aurors s'agitèrent autour de lui pour lui prodiguer les soins de première nécessité. Fumseck décrivait des cercles autour de son maître en répondant une douce chaleur. Mais l'oiseau fut bientôt interpellé par Charlie. Il voleta alors vers le Weasley en lança un bref trémolo s'apparentant à une interrogation. Le jeune homme lui demanda brièvement de le transporter lui, son frère Bill et Tonks, dans la sphère, pour venir en aide aux occupants. Fumseck eut tôt fait de tendre une patte que déjà il repartait vers le haut de la sphère en emportant dans ses serres, deux rouquins et une femme aux cheveux fuchsia.

ooooooooooooooooooo

L'évanouissement de Dumbledore avait eut des conséquences désastreuses dans la sphère et la hâte des frères Weasley à pénétrer à l'intérieur et à affronter la bête était parfaitement compréhensible car leur petit frère venait juste de retrouver forme humaine. Le petit renard n'avait été que le temps de la magie d'un directeur aux grands pouvoirs. La disparition de l'aura de ce dernier à l'intérieur de la sphère avait entraîné un remous dans l'équilibre déjà précaire entre les forces du Mal et du Bien. Déjà le loup s'était retourné vers la forme allongée du jeune homme encore sonné par son combat précédent. Le lion en voyant cela s'était déjà traîné tant bien que mal entre le loup et son meilleur ami dans une tentative désespérée d'arrêter sinon de freiner la bête en furie.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Une autre catastrophe se déroulait à l'autre bout de la sphère : la ceinture d'Anubis venait de se désintégrer et les deux Manticoriens étaient à présents libres de tous mouvements... Ce fut Justin qui repéra en premier la disparition de la sphère bleue, les autres étant trop occupés à regarder le sauvetage de Dumbledore et les conséquences de la transformation de Ron.

"Euh... Les gars... Les gars ! Je crois qu'on a un problème, là." réussit à articuler le Poufsouffle en reculant doucement face aux deux hybrides affamés de chair.

Ces derniers avaient un sourire diabolique étiré sur leurs lèvres et leurs visages étaient maculés du sang de l'ancien Maraudeur... Les cinq autres élèves tournèrent alors la tête vers les deux hybrides en une coordination parfaitement synchronisée. Les six jeunes gens, affichant tous une grimace d'horreur absolue, reculèrent alors inconsciemment, toujours en parfaite concordance. Les épreuves, qu'ils avaient parcourues ensemble en l'espace de quelques heures, avaient, semble-t-il, créé une osmose incroyable entre les réactions physiques et psychiques des jeunes gens. Dans un cri formidable, ils détalèrent à toute berzingue en longeant la sphère. Leur instinct ne leur faisait pas perdre de vue qu'ils étaient présentement piégés entre deux dangers et quitte à courir, autant éviter d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup...

Les deux Manticoriens se lancèrent à la poursuite des jeunes sorciers et doués d'une vélocité maléfique incroyable, ils réussirent à les rattraper en quelques mètres. L'hybride qui fut autrefois Lucius Malfoy saisit alors le bras de son fils qui se débattit férocement en lançant des sorts d'attaque, inefficaces sur les hybrides. Les yeux rouges et la bouche écumante, le Mangemort tenait désormais son descendant à sa merci. Draco, les mâchoires serrés par la douleur que lui infligeait la poigne de fer des mains de son père sur ses bras, regardait avec un profond dégoût doublé d'une fascination malsaine ce père qu'il avait vénéré pendant si longtemps, pendant trop de temps... Car, en cet instant, Draco avait cette étrange faiblesse qui saisit toute personne quand une personne qu'on a profondément aimée se révèle être un étranger, quelqu'un qu'on ne reconnaît absolument plus... Un coup de pied lancé à une vitesse incroyable vint percuter violemment la tête du Manticorien qui, légèrement sonné, relâcha suffisamment son étreinte pour permettre à Draco de se dégager rapidement. Il vit alors avec ahurissement Ginny poursuivre sa danse de coup de pieds envers la créature maléfique. Si celle-ci avait une quelconque résistance face à certains sorts de magie, les sorts physiques et bien sentis, envoyée par une Weasley en furie, la laissaient quelque peu désorientée, voir complètement groggy. Ne se posant pas plus de questions sur les capacités légèrement effrayantes de sa fiancée, Draco la prit par la main et ils s'éloignèrent le plus possible.

L'autre Manticorien, Bellatrix Lestrange était entourée par les quatre autres jeunes sorciers qui avaient vaincu leur peur pour faire face à cette créature. Ils avaient réussi à la tenir éloignée de leurs peaux en lui infligeant des sorts simples de Cosmomagie comme _Atmosus_ (sort de jets puissants de vapeur d'eau) et _Falawiska_ (sort de flammèches protectrices). Mais la dépense d'énergie était telle que les jeunes gens commencèrent tous à s'affaiblir. Ils sentaient désormais pleinement toute l'oppression et la terrifiante emprise qu'exerçait la sphère argentée sur tous ses occupants.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Le loup-garou s'avançait pas après pas vers le lion et l'humain caché derrière. Encore secoué par ses précédents combats, la créature reprenait rapidement du poil de la bête. La gueule béante, les sens exacerbés par la présence d'êtres humains qui n'avaient que trop échappé à ses crocs, il était temps désormais d'assouvir sa faim. Le loup se jeta alors sur le jeune lion dans l'intention de le balayer comme un fétu de paille. Le félin planta ses crocs dans la patte avant du loup mais fut aussitôt balancé violemment sur le côté de la trajectoire inéluctable de la bête vers son festin. Harry dans un dernier effort se retransforma alors en humain dans l'espoir de détourner l'intention du loup sur lui. Allongé sur le côté, son bras cassé pendant bizarrement dans un angle inhabituel, le Gryffondor vit le loup hésiter et détourner la tête vers lui. Dans un brouillard dû à la fatigue et à la douleur, Harry vit soudain une forme noire arriver entre lui et la bête. Il ne put distinguer la silhouette plus précisément car ses dernières forces venaient de lâcher : Harry plongea à son tour dans l'inconscience…

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dès que Charlie, Bill et Tonks arrivèrent dans la sphère, ils ressentirent plus que jamais l'impression d'étouffement et de désespoir qui pouvait atteindre tout être capable de sentiments humains. Cette sphère, attrayante par son scintillement, était indéniablement démoniaque... À peine eurent-ils posé pied à terre qu'ils se répartirent les tâches sans même se consulter. Fumseck se mit à voleter en hauteur près du trou q'il avait percé en lançant par intervalle régulier son chant mélodieux. L'oiseau paraissait nerveux et un observateur attentif aurait constaté que le trou créé par le phénix se refermait lentement par ondes chatoyantes et argentées…

Bill réussit à former une ceinture d'Anubis vers les deux Manticoriens grâce à sa formation de banquier égyptien… Mais malgré cela, la sphère, sensée être bleue roi, apparaissait comme bleu pâle et translucide, Bill ne possédant pas la même puissance que Dumbledore. La protection provisoire qu'il avait établie suffit pourtant pour laisser à Tonks le temps de rassembler les six jeunes gens et une panthère noire située non loin, par un sort de lévitation. Fumseck pourrait ainsi tous les évacuer vers la sortie. Ce fut donc une étrange farandole qui s'éleva dans les airs : Fumseck tenait dans ses serres le bras de Neville. Les jambes de ce dernier servaient d'accroche à Justin et Blaise. Celui-ci avait la taille ceinturée par une Pansy aux yeux résolument fermés par la peur du vide. Justin tenait la main de Draco. Le Serpentard retenait de son bras libre, en une grimace montrant clairement l'inconfort de la situation, la taille d'une Ginny qui serrait convulsivement avec une affection touchante un gros chat noir évanoui qui devait peser pas moins de cinquante kilos… Heureusement qu'un phénix allégeait les peines et les poids…

Tonks, après ce premier 'charter' vers la liberté, balaya du regard la surface de la bulle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la planque d'Hermione. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le haut de la sphère et faillit pousser un de ces jurons moldus qu'elle affectionnait tant : le trou percé par Fumseck se refermait inexorablement. Elle reporta brièvement son attention sur le loup-garou. Ron, Harry, Bill, Charlie et le professeur Rogue, intervenu pour s'interposer juste à temps entre le loup et Harry, faisaient désormais office de mets de choix pour la bête avide de chair et de morsures…

Tonks maugréa et pesta pendant un instant sur son inattention lors de sa pénétration dans la sphère. Si elle avait un peu mieux regardé, elle aurait vu par où était arrivé Rogue pour porter secours aux deux gryffondoriens et ainsi repérer la cachette d'Hermione. Voir Rogue aider ces deux élèves aurait eu de quoi, en temps normal, en laisser pantois plus d'un mais Tonks n'était pas ce qu'on appellerait une femme prenant le temps de la réflexion, l'action lui convenait beaucoup mieux. Elle contourna agilement le cercle que formaient désormais Rogue et les deux frères Weasley autour du garou monstrueusement déformé par la haine et la soif de mal qui le rongeait. Les trois sorciers opéraient différents sorts de protection pour entraver la créature. Celle-ci n'était que ralentie par leurs efforts et elle n'était aucunement stoppée. Elle continuait à avancer inéluctablement vers le corps allongé d'Harry. Tonks n'avait pas pu rapatrier ce dernier et Ron du premier coup vers du fait de la présence du loup sur sa trajectoire de rappel. En se déplaçant habilement, elle réussit impeccablement son travail d'Auror en regroupant les deux corps par un _Mobilus corpi_, adéquate aux grands blessés. Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil inquiet vers le reste de la sphère.

"Bon sang, Hermione, mais où es-tu ? Si tu nous vois, qu'attends-tu pour te découvrir et nous rejoindre ? C'est ta seule chance de t'en sortir avant que le trou ne se referme !"

Au même moment, Charlie effectua un joli vol plané non loin des corps de Ron et d'Harry. Il retomba face à Tonks, complètement assommé. Une grande balafre traversait son torse pour se finir sur son bras. Du sang commençait à en échapper par abondance.

"Par les pustules d'Agrippa ! s'exclama Tonks, un peu plus et il se faisait mordre !"

Elle vit alors Rogue et Bill en grande difficulté. Elle voulut aller les aider mais elle préféra tout d'abord évacuer les trois corps à ses pieds. Fumseck ressurgit alors rapidement à travers la percée du haut mais il était seul. L'oiseau n'avait visiblement pas estimé que ramener d'autres sorciers serait la meilleure solution. Tonks métamorphosa la cape de Charlie en un filet de sauvetage qui engloba les trois corps puis elle se saisit des lanières. Elle se tourna alors vers Rogue et lui cria pendant que le loup était tourné vers Bill :

"Rogue ! Où est Hermione !"

Ce dernier détourna alors la tête vers la jeune Auror et son regard laissait clairement entendre qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'aller chercher la jeune fille à sa place. Il ouvrit cependant la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit pour la bonne raison que le loup venait de lui foncer dedans et d'un coup de patte griffue, avait lacéré son torse comme il venait de le faire sur Charlie. Le maître des potions gisait maintenant à quelques mètres des pattes du loup-garou inconscient. Tonks se mordit la lèvre inférieure : par sa faute, Rogue avait été déconcentré et il allait en payer le prix fort… Avant de s'élancer dans les airs (il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre), elle lança sur le loup-garou le sort le plus destructeur qu'apprenaient les Aurors : Le _Combusto tornadus_. Autant dire que ce sort s'apparentait à un tir moldu de bazooka dans un dépôt de munitions et de poudres en tout genre… Elle savait que le loup n'aurait pas de brûlures importantes car ces créatures étaient aussi insensibles au feu qu'à la glace mais elle espérait que les flammes l'entourant pourraient le rendre momentanément aveugle.

Elle lança ensuite un sort de Grappin sur Bill, sort utile quand les Aurors partaient en mission et qu'il fallait protéger le collègue d'une embuscade ou autre. Bill étonné d'avoir été traîné brutalement pendant quelques mètres se tourna vers Tonks et comprit sa manœuvre. Il attacha solidement les lanières du filet contenant ses deux frères et Harry aux serres de Fumseck pendant que Tonks opérait le même sort sur le corps de Rogue. Ce dernier, arrivé devant les deux sorciers, reprit connaissance. Déjà les flammes lancées par Tonks diminuaient d'intensité. Un hurlement de rage noire se fit entendre. La bête n'avait pas aimé être retardée, surtout au moment où elle avait réussi à assommer deux de ses opposants. Rogue détourna la tête vers l'amas de flammes en une grimace de douleur. Bill voulut le saisir par le bras pour l'emmener avec Fumseck mais le professeur se dégagea brutalement.

"Rogue, il faut partir !" s'exclama l'aîné des Weasley.

"Et bien partez !" vociféra l'ancien Mangemort en regardant le trou qui diminuait à vue d'œil.

"Mais…" commença Tonks affolée.

"Je vous ai dit de partir, imbéciles !"

Le professeur se tourna résolument vers les flammes. Bill dans une dernière tentative saisit son poignet :

"Severus ! Ne restez pas là! Vous allez y rester !"

Ce fut peut-être l'emploi de son prénom qui n'incita pas Rogue à se détacher de nouveau de l'emprise de Bill. Ce dernier ajouta brutalement :

"Vous ne pouvez rien pour elle ! C'est une Elue !"

Le Serpentard renifla bruyamment avec mépris.

"Je n'ai que faire de cette petite péronnelle ! Et maintenant partez !"

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se dégagea brusquement et envoya un léger sort _Aeria_ en direction de Fumseck qui prit de court ne put que s'envoler encore plus haut, arrachant du sol son fardeau ainsi que Bill et Tonks qui s'étaient accrochés au filet. Dès que Bill eut quitté la sphère, la ceinture d'Anubis céda révélant des anciens Mangemorts plus que jamais décidé à festoyer. Ils s'élancèrent vers Rogue à une vitesse vertigineuse. Au même moment les flammes entourant le loup avaient cessé d'exister…

* * *

**_N/a :_**_ Titre du prochain chapitre 'Destinée'. Vous pariez toujours pour un Hermione/ Remus...hum ? ; )_

**RAR :**

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Es-tu vraiment sûre que ce sera un Herm/Rem ?...lol J'ai écrit sept chapitres au total, il n'en reste donc plus que deux à publier. Et après je continue à écrire MSDV ! lol Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as boostée pour continuer cette histoire ! Je ne me reconnais plus, moi qui suis paresseuse comme tout, c'est dingue ! lol... Bon courage pour tes trad /piaffe d'impatience sur son siège...lol/. Bisous Choupette !

**Kyana LD :** LD ? kes-ce kça ? abréviation de lunard ? Ça me fait rire parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de changer de nom ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! lol Nice dis-tu ? J'ai visité une fois cette ville, je la trouve très chouette, très colorée (du moins dans mes souvenirs), en tout cas je ne risque pas de la revisiter de si tôt car je ne suis pas du tout du coin, j'm' terre quelque part dans les Pays de la Loire ! lol Bisous Miss et merci pour ta review !

**M4r13 :** 'Nos rêves', dis-tu ? Parfois, ça se transforme en cauchemar aussi...lol mais en restant sur le registre : selon moi, 'la magie n'a de limite que ton imagination' Bon à part ça, j'espère que ton écran va bien... ; p Merci d'avoir reviewé! Bizz !

**Atalanta de Tebas :** Etrange goût ? Que nini ! regarde, moi j'aime bien Queudver et surtout Percy ! lol Pansy fait parti de ces personnages qui demanderaient à être plus détaillés... mais bon, on ne peux pas tout demander à JKR, n'est-ce pas, déjà que c'est un miracle que le sixième sorte aussi tôt ! Ah ! Toi aussi, Hermione te tape sur le système ? C'est vrai qu'elle sait être horriblement horripilante quand elle s'y met (et même quand elle s'y met pas d'ailleurs...lol) Je sais de toute façon que dans mes fics elle ne ressemble pas vraiment au personnage de JKR mais m'en fous ! ; ) Merci pour ta review ! Béco !

**Bizalajou :** Salut beauté! lol (Je vais bientôt être à court d'expression sur le physique, faudra bientôt que je m'attaque à ton psychique ? ; p) Je crois qu'en période de grand stress, les gens agissent parfois de façon très bizarre (non-non, je ne me base pas sur du vécu...lol) alors avoir une petite discussion au coin du feu (de baguette) peut parfois d'étendre l'atmosphère (glacé) des catacombes...hum... Quant au terme 'pédophile' je te prierais de l'ôter de ton vocabulaire ou du moins quand tu t'adresses à moi... Mes chastes oreilles n'y résisteront pas... Plus sérieux, je trouve ce mot totalement inapproprié pour décrire cette histoire (et les autres aussi d 'ailleurs : Remus n'a pas forcé Hermione dans Un été pour s'apprivoiser), je te rappelle au passage que tous les acteurs de cette fic débile sont majeurs et vaccinés (à l'exception de Ginny) et qu'ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Alors si Remus veut être 'ce que tu qualifie' il a intérêt à aller voir ailleurs ; de toute façon, l'est bien incapable dans son état : p Et puis arrêtons sur ce sujet parce que déjà qu'on va baigné dedans pendant quatre mois alors...enfin tu m'as compris... merci ! J'attends la suite de tes 'une page et demi par jour' ce qui nous fait dix pages et demi pendant tes vacances ! Bisounours mon grand !

**Miss Lup :** kikou choupette ! Chui bien contente que l'image du corbeau t'ai plu, moi aussi je l'aime bien ! J'ai bien pensé à toi ce WE : j'étais dans ta ville ! J'en ai profité pour aller faire un tour du côté de Paimpon(t ?) et j'ai même été jusqu'au Cap Fréhel... Par le temps qui fait c'était de la folie douce : le vent glacé était...horrible...lol Sinon/met un casque de cycliste, une armure de chevalier, prend des réserves de nourriture pour six mois et part se cacher sous la table en prenant bien soin de faire courir la rumeur qu'elle s'est enfuie au pôle nord: « Faire mourir Mumus ? » dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, « Tu rigoles, j'espère? héhé... » /regard en biais, goutte d'eau qui dégouline sur la tempe et petit rire affreusement gêné/ « Allons, allons, ne soyons pas ridicule...héhé... » /bruit de pas qui s'en vont en courant.../ En espérant que tu aimeras la suite, merci d'avoir reviewé! lol Bisous !

**Jamesie-cass :** Au nom de Dark Vador, j'ai la chanson de l'Empire qui retentit dans ma tête : « TINtinTINlin Tintinlin... » Enfin bon c'est des petites chansons qui courent dans ma tête comme ça, c'est grave docteur ? J'adore aussi ce couple mais es-tu sûre que ce soit ce couple qui sera dans cette histoire ? lol J'ai réalisé un fantasme en décrivant Draco comme ça envers Pansy pour défendre sa belle. J'imagine parfois un Draco autrement plus mûre et plus attirant que celui du live...(beurk, il me rebute dans le livre...affreuse fouine...) Merci d'avoir reviewé! Biz !

**Séléné** : Il faudra attendre le septième et dernier chapitre pour savoir comment la chose qui les poursuit sera... T'attends pas à quelque chose de mirobolant... 'Rencontre avec une étoile' ? rien que le titre je le trouve magnifique. Quand est-ce que tu l'écris ?Le publies ? J'attends la suite de tes écrits avec impatience et pour 'plus qu'hier et moins que demain' quand est-ce que tu publies ? Vivement de revoir les œuvres de ta plume, choupette, ça me manque /air implorant à la Patmol/ Merci pour ta review ! Bisous-bisous !

**Eithelin** : hum...supplie moi encore, esclave ! lol Alors comme ça toi aussi ton pseudo est basé sur de l'elfique ? C'est très joli comme langue, pourquoi on l'apprendrait pas à la place de l'espagnol ou de l'allemand ? Tiens c'est un truc que je vais demander au ministère de l'éducation en plus d'étudier obligatoirement un texte d'HP en Anglais ! Sinon je reviens sur ton pseudo si t'aime bien l'eau, c'est de la natation que tu aurais du faire et non de l'aviron ! ; p Sur les quatre éléments eau, terre, air et feu, c'est aussi l'eau que je préfère mais en fait, quand on regarde les Maisons de Poudlard l'eau est associée à Serpentard... : ( Merci pour ta review choupette ! Gros béco !

**Dumbledore** : Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir décrit ton voyage ! Je trouve ça merveilleux ! lol Tu m'as fait rêver à décrire tout ça ! Tu vas rire mais tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé à un moment : au dessin animé Anastasia (je crois que c'est ce titre là) où on voit dans une scène un bal dans une salle immense et magnifique…hum bon OK ma référence ne vaut pas du tout ton vécu ! lol En fait, la Russie est vraiment un pays que j'aimerais visiter mais pour le moment j'ai pour objectif d'aller au Japon (le 21 juillet 2034 d'ailleurs… lol) mais c'est pas demain la veille…hum ; p Merci encore pour ta review ! Gros bisous !


	6. Destinée

_Disclaimer__ : Cf. premier chapitre. N/a : Merci à Loufoca d'avoir corrigé mes fautes et autres débilités ; ) Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre. Le dernier chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Parrtie VI : Destinée**

Quand le dernier fardeau de Fumseck arriva au sol, des Médicomages arrivèrent en renfort pour s'occuper des blessés. Tonks se tourna alors vers Fumseck et lui demanda de repartir percer un trou pour de nouveau aller chercher Rogue et Hermione. Mais le phénix se mit à chantonner doucement, un vieillissement accéléré commençant à s'opérer sur son plumage et son comportement, puis dans un pop sonore et éblouissant, il disparut. Tous les sorciers présents restèrent interloqués par la disparition de l'oiseau de Dumbledore. Tous avaient eu l'immense espoir en voyant le phénix entrer dans la sphère de pouvoir sauver les prisonniers. Force était de constater que le pouvoir du phénix avait ses limites et l'éloignement de la sphère semblait primordial à sa survie… Désormais tout espoir semblait vain pour porter secours à Rogue, Hermione et Remus transformé. Comme un seul homme, tous les Aurors, professeurs, élèves et autres sorciers entourèrent la sphère et ils y appliquèrent leurs baguettes avec détermination. Pomper l'énergie maléfique était le seul moyen mis à leur disposition pour occuper leur anxiété et étouffer leur impuissance…

ooooooooooooooooooo

Au moment où Rogue allait se faire manger au choix par un loup-garou monstrueux (renfermant dans son esprit celui d'un membre de l'Ordre courageux et apprécié pour son dévouement) ou par des Manticoriens (anciens « potes » légèrement déphasés côté ciboulot), un léger tremblement de terre se fit sentir dans tout le château. Titubant sur ses jambes, Rogue regarda en fronçant les sourcils autour de lui pour voir d'où se trouvait l'épicentre de ce phénomène quand il vit les deux Manticoriens s'arrêter brutalement dans leur course folle. Jetant des regards affolés autour d'eux, ils se recroquevillèrent en tremblant à leur tour. Leurs yeux de déments se posèrent alors vers l'endroit où la troupe menée par Draco était apparue quelques instants auparavant et aussitôt les deux hybrides restèrent prostrés dans une attitude d'attente soumise… Rogue pâlit encore plus rendant sa peau cireuse plus maladive que de coutume. Seul le loup-garou n'avait semble-t-il pas été perturbé par le tremblement. Il avança résolument vers l'ancien Mangemort mais à une vitesse beaucoup moins grande qu'auparavant. Ses multiples blessures continuaient à saigner et sa gueule ouverte laissait voir un halètement anormal. Le contre-coup du déploiement d'énergie maléfique, que la sphère lui avait procuré, semblait enfin arriver. La bête d'ici peu ne serait plus et le lycanthrope allait mourir dans de terribles souffrances, prix à payer quand la magie Noire opérait… La créature n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du professeur. Ce dernier était prêt à vendre chèrement sa peau non par courage mais par envie de ne pas satisfaire la faim du loup. Le professeur Rogue avait toujours été quelqu'un de très contrariant...

Il vit soudain une petite silhouette avancer vers lui en courant et distingua du coin de l'œil, une Hermione Granger plus échevelée que jamais. Le loup-garou, pour le coup, stoppa sa progression et la regarda, gueule béante, en une sorte de curiosité malsaine.

"Avez-vous appris à obéir dans votre misérable vie, Granger ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas bouger !"

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et Rogue fut frappé de voir à quel point son visage semblait avoir changé. Des yeux noisettes le fixaient gravement et ses traits avaient, semblait-il, pris quelques années de plus.

"Il est temps de vivre, Severus Rogue, dit-elle alors d'une voix monocorde qui n'était pas la sienne. L'heure n'est pas aux sacrifices inutiles."

Rogue pinça le nez sous l'effet de la colère. Ses traits se contractèrent en une fureur noire et il oublia pour un instant dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

"Comment osez-vous ! Je fais de ma vie ce qu'il me…"

Sa phrase se finit dans un murmure inaudible et machinal car il venait de voir la jeune fille avancer lentement vers le loup. Le professeur en oublia de refermer la bouche. Son ébahissement s'accentua quand il la vit s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de la grande créature. Le plus étonnant dans tout cela semblait être l'incapacité du loup-garou à se mouvoir. Il se contentait de scruter avidement de ses yeux jaunes la jeune fille devant lui. Celle-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux et semblait y lire plus de choses intéressantes que toutes ses lectures aux cours de ces sept dernières années.

_« Hermione ! Ne reste pas là! Je…je vais te mordre ! Va-t'en ! Ne sois pas folle !_

_- Je ne suis pas folle et vous n'allez pas me mordre, Remus._

_- ...! Comment !_

_- Laissez-moi vous réconcilier avec cet astre… »_

Rogue voulut faire un pas en avant quand il vit soudain Hermione enfouir sa tête dans le torse ensanglanté et poilu de la créature. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur le poitrail de la bête et resta prostrée dans cette attitude pendant un temps qui sembla, à tous les témoins de la scène, une éternité. Le loup ne bougeait plus comme s'il était paralysé. Rogue, les yeux exorbités par la scène incroyable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux fit un mouvement vers la jeune fille mais une force invisible lui scotcha les semelles au sol. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Les manches de sa robe cachant ses paumes, on ne pouvait voir que les doigts des mains de la jeune fille émettrent une douce clarté. Il l'entendit alors psalmodier des phrases qu'il reconnut comme étant du vieux gallois. Il ne comprenait aucun mot mais il avait l'intime conviction que c'était les bons mots, ceux qu'il fallait dire. La voix se fit plus envoûtante résonnant dans l'air comme un écho, envahissant l'espace en mêlant plusieurs voix qui appartenaient à la même personne.

ooooooooooooooooooo

De l'autre côté de la barrière, Ginny sortit fébrilement le papier de Draco de sa poche. L'écho des paroles leur parvenait par résonance et l'effet était saisissant : la voix semblait faire corps avec l'air ambiant et tous avaient en tête les intonations sans savoir d'où venait exactement la voix. Le reste de la famille Weasley encore debout détacha le regard de la sphère et regarda avec stupéfaction Ginny réciter les mêmes mots qu'Hermione mais dans un gallois plus hésitant. Draco, derrière elle, essayait de comprendre les phrases mais il parvint seulement à déchiffrer le mot « lune ». C'est alors que tous les sorciers observèrent un phénomène que plus jamais il ne leur serait donné de voir : un loup-garou redevenir homme alors que la pleine lune luisait de sa douce clarté…

"C'est fini, murmura Ginny, Remus en a fini avec le monstre. Il est parti. Du moins pour cette pleine lune..."

Ils virent en effet des volutes de fumées grises et scintillantes s'échapper du corps tremblant de Remus. Il tenait debout par on ne sait quel miracle et Hermione était toujours prostrée contre son torse, les yeux fermés et les lèvres récitant ces paroles d'un autre âge.

"Je ne comprends pas, finit par lâcher George, pourquoi n'utilise-t-on jamais ce moyen pour guérir les loups-garous en temps normal ?"

"Ce rite ne doit être valable que sous certaines conditions et notamment lors de concentration particulièrement importante de Magie noire," répondit de sa voix professorale McGonagall.

"Mais comment Hermione a su les paroles ? "demanda Fred en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est sa qualité d'Elue qui lui a donné ce pouvoir, répondit sombrement le professeur de Métamorphose. Ce que moi, j'aimerais comprendre, en revanche, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall, c'est pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas parlé de cette incantation magique, Miss Weasley ?"

La sous-directrice désignait du menton le rite ancestral retranscrit sur le bout de parchemin que tenait Ginny. La rouquine se mit à balbutier ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre.

"C'est moi qui aie découvert cette incantation dans les affaires de mon père. Répondit froidement Malfoy. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Ginny parce que... parce que je pensais qu'elle n'était pas réalisable en ce qui concerne Granger."

"Je vois", grinça des dents une McGonagall légèrement remontée en jetant un regard furieux au professeur Rogue de l'autre côté de la sphère.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand Draco répliqua pour faire dévier le sujet délicat :

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayé d'aider le phénix de Dumbledore à percer un trou en haut de la sphère ?"

McGonagall sembla un instant interloqué par cette question brusque.

"Pourquoi ne pas reprendre le travail du phénix et repercer un trou ?" continua vivement Draco, secrètement soulagé de voir sa diversion fonctionnée.

"Nous prends-tu pour des bleus, gamin !" grogna Maugrey l'air féroce.

Ce fut Tonks qui répliqua à la place de l'ancien Auror qui au vu de son comportement aurait bien été capable de faire ressurgir ses talents en métamorphose fouineuse.

"Nous avons apporté des balais mais ceux-ci sont incontrôlables à l'approche de la sphère. Il est impossible de les faire voler jusqu'en haut, la sphère doit dérégler les mécanismes complexes des balais."

Neville et Justin vinrent soudain les avertir que le professeur Dumbledore, Harry et Kingsley venaient de reprendre conscience. En revanche, Charlie et Ron étaient toujours plongés dans le coma. Leur père était assis à côté d'eux, près des brancards de fortune qu'avaient aménagés en hâte les Médicomages. Il tenait une main de chacun de ses fils et semblait vouloir leur communiquer toute l'énergie qu'il possédait encore en lui.

"On dirait bien que la disparition du loup permet à la Magie blanche de reprendre du poil de la bête, maugréa FolOeil en scrutant l'intérieur de la sphère. Peut-être qu'on va assister au basculement de la Force noire".

Tous les visages se tournèrent de nouveau vers la sphère. Tous étaient tendus, attendant de voir comment la sphère allait réagir à ce retournement de situation.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Rogue, complètement éberlué par ce qui venait de se passer, ne fit pas tout de suite attention aux Manticoriens. Ce n'est que quand il les vit ramper vers eux en geignant comme des vieux chiens qu'il sentit ressurgir en lui une peur viscérale et ancestrale. Une suée d'angoisse remonta le long de son échine. Le Maître des potions sentait en lui toute l'horreur et le dégoût que pouvait lui insuffler la scène de ces êtres autrefois humains se tortiller vers eux en des spasmes d'horreur et d'hésitation. Leur attitude lui apparut alors soudainement si ...incroyable qu'il commença enfin à se poser les bonnes questions :

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?" murmura-t-il tout haut, chose qu'il ne lui était plus arrivé depuis fort longtemps ayant pris la bonne habitude sous un joug voldemorien de garder ses pensées au fin fond de ses cellules grises et non dans sa bouche.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"C'est comme... c'est comme s'ils voulaient que Rogue et les autres les protègent", s'exclama Fred.

"Ça n'a pas de sens, répliqua sèchement Percy, l'instant d'avant ils voulaient les manger et maintenant ils demanderaient leur aide ?"

"On dirait qu'ils veulent s'éloigner du point d'arrivée de Draco et Ginny", balança Tonks, les mains sur la paroi argentée.

"Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" s'alarma soudain Georges en voyant sa sœur s'agenouiller maladroitement en tremblant de tous ces membres.

Tous les Weasley présents et les autres se retournèrent vers la jeune fille. Draco n'en menait pas large non plus. Pansy et Blaise qui étaient à côté d'eux se tétanisèrent sur place.

"La...la Ch...Cho-ose, bégaya Neville les yeux exorbités. Elle a-a arrive !"

"La chose ? s'exclama brusquement FolOeil, quelle chose ?"

_"Cette_ chose !" répliqua Tonks en s'écartant brusquement de la paroi de la sphère et en pointant du doigt l'endroit au fond de la bulle par lequel les six jeunes gens étaient arrivés.

Ils virent tous distinctement des dalles de pierres se soulever par saccade en envoyant rouler des gravats. Les sorciers à l'extérieur de la sphère ne pouvaient pas entendre le martèlement sourd et régulier qu'opérait méthodiquement la ... chose mais ils perçurent de nouveau très distinctement une nouvelle secousse sismique qui les fit tressaillir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?" gémit Percy.

"Encore une joyeuseté du Lord noir, je présume", répondit sèchement McGonagall en serrant convulsivement sa baguette.

"Meus enfin, c'est insensé! S'exclama Fleur Delacour qui venait d'arriver de l'autre bout de la sphère, suivie par Krum. Quand est-ce que tout ceci va-t-il finir ?"

Le visage de la Française était pâle et sa colère feinte cachait mal la peur qui saillait sous ses traits.

"De toute façon, cela n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Georges, le visage sinistre. Après tout, on ne risque rien, l'_Elue_ est là..."

Jamais personne n'avait pu voir autant d'amertume dans l'attitude d'un jumeau Weasley. Tout le monde resta figé par ses paroles.

"Ne... ne dis pas de bêtises ! s'insurgea Ginny en parlant de manière saccadée. Tu...tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela ! Nous allons les aider ! Et...et quelque soit la chose qu'il y a l'intérieur, on ne les laissera pas tomber !"

"Elle a raison, renchérit Draco posément. Depuis tout à l'heure nos efforts n'ont pas été vains. On peut très nettement voir que la paroi de la sphère est beaucoup plus mince. Il faut continuer le travail !"

Ces paroles furent aussitôt mises à exécution.

"Quand est-ce que la sphère cessera d'exister ?" demanda Neville à Draco alors qu'ils se positionnaient tous près de la paroi pour absorber l'énergie.

"Quand la pleine Lune aura complètement disparu", répondit le Serpentard en scrutant anxieusement, à travers les larges fenêtres, la nuit qui commençait à grisailler.

L'astre lunaire n'était désormais plus visible de la fenêtre mais on le devinait encore dans le ciel par la clarté qu'il diffusait.

ooooooooooooooooooo

La jeune fille détacha sa tête du torse de l'homme et leva son regard vers lui. Le professeur Lupin avait toujours les yeux fermés et son corps restait miraculeusement debout. Néanmoins, il s'avéra que le miracle en question devait être la jeune Gryffondor car à peine s'écarta-t-elle du lycanthrope que ce dernier bascula vers l'avant. Il fut rattrapé maladroitement par la jeune fille et allongé aussitôt sur le dos.

Le dernier Maraudeur était couvert de blessures toutes plus sanguinolentes les unes que les autres. Il avait une entaille à la joue où l'on pouvait clairement voir la marque de petites canines, preuve qu'un renard était passé par-là. Son torse était lacéré par des coups de griffes et des traces de morsures étaient nettement visibles. La blessure, et non la moindre, infligée par le lion sur sa gorge était impressionnante de par sa largeur. Le pantalon laissait deviner également sur la cuisse droite une longue meurtrissure. Autant dire que Remus Lupin était en piteux état. L'ensemble de sa carnation avait pris une macabre couleur rouge brouillé, synonyme de sang coagulé et de filets rougeâtres pas encore taris... On devinait cependant derrière tout ce sang une pâleur quasi translucide.

Hermione avait reposé délicatement son professeur sur le dos mais elle semblait hésiter à le voir reposer sur les blessures situées dans son dos où la panthère s'était donnée à cœur joie pour établir le plus beau tableau abstrait sanguinolent. Pendant que Rogue envoya bouler d'un coup de baguette magique une hybride Manticorien geignarde voulant s'agripper au bas de son pantalon, Hermione, par apposition des mains, commença à guérir les blessures du torse.

"Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?" questionna impatiemment le professeur de potions.

Il venait de se débarrasser pour la deuxième fois d'un Manticorien gémissant et couinant, en une supplication pathétique, une protection auprès des robes de l'ancien Mangemort.

"Je stoppe les hémorragies principales, répondit laconiquement la voie inconnue qui sortait de la bouche d'Hermione. Préparez-vous à retourner à l'extérieur de la sphère."

"Comment ?" répliqua aussitôt Rogue en vérifiant du coin de l'œil les Manticoriens qui revenaient à la charge en rampant vers lui.

Au même moment la deuxième secousse se fit ressentir et le martèlement mis en sourdine jusqu'ici s'accentua de plus belle. Les chocs sourds et répétés continuaient inlassablement et des dalles de pierres saillaient maintenant complètement du sol, encore quelques poussées et la ...chose pourrait enfin sortir...

Hermione, après avoir soigné le dos de Remus, fit apparaître avec sa baguette un voile de chaleur pour permettre au corps inconscient de reprendre une température normale. Elle se redressa en scrutant impassiblement l'endroit du soulèvement des dalles. Severus se tourna brusquement vers elle.

"Qu'allez-vous faire ?" s'exclama-t-il en dévisageant intensément la jeune fille.

Celle-ci émit un petit sourire énigmatique qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Monna Lisa. Ses yeux restaient focalisés vers les pulsations lugubres. Severus, qui ne devait pas apprécier la peinture italienne du XVIième siècle, s'approcha brusquement près d'elle et la prit par les épaules pour la secouer violemment.

"Vous allez répondre ! Et ne jouez pas à votre stupide comédie de petite Gryffondor courageuse !"

Il cessa aussitôt son mouvement quand il perçut une chaleur envahir ses mains puis ses poignets. Il lâcha prise et regarda, ahuri, la chaleur douce se diluer dans ses bras puis dans son corps.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Bon sang, il va arrêter de la secouer comme un prunier !" s'exclama Fred.

"Mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a regardé ses mains ? continua George. Il s'est brûlé!"

"Bien fait !" répliqua son frère jumeau.

Les autres sorciers autour de la sphère étaient bien en peine de comprendre les paroles échangées entre le professeur et son élève. Certains, et notamment quelques élèves, imaginèrent aussitôt de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Ginny regardait intensément cette amie qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Les traits de son visage s'étaient accentués et son regard exprimait cette détermination qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle avait partagé tellement d'aventures et de confidences avec elle qu'elle la considérait comme une grande sœur. Dans un pincement effroyable au cœur, elle se remémora alors l'instant où elle l'avait vu débarquer un soir dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor.

ooooooooooooooooooo

_Hermione avait manifestement quelque chose à lui dire sinon elle ne se serait pas précipitée près du lit de Ginny aussi brusquement au moment où cette dernière allait se coucher. Elle la pria de venir la retrouver immédiatement dans la Salle commune. La benjamine des Weasley s'était empressée d'enfiler une robe de chambre pour aller la rejoindre dans une alcôve de la tour rouge et or._

_- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_La Préfète-en-chef, adossée contre un coussin au bord de la fenêtre, tourna vers elle un regard étrangement fiévreux. Dehors, la pluie battait inlassablement les carreaux._

_- Ginny, je m'excuse de t'empêcher d'aller dormir mais il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un et je voyais mal Harry ou Ron remplir cette fonction._

_La rouquine s'assit confortablement en face d'Hermione et la scruta sans mot dire en enserrant ses jambes avec ses bras et en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Un feu crépitait non loin de là et la chaleur diffuse incitait à la confidence. Confidence qui fit basculer ce soir-là la vision de Ginny pour une certaine personne que lui décrivit avec ferveur une nouvelle Hermione. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la si autoritaire et si scolaire Hermione cachait une âme passionnée..._

_- Tu sais que je cherchais Pattenrond depuis trois jours, commença posément Hermione. Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour lui ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard narquois de Ginny. Je n'aime pas le savoir dehors par ce temps pluvieux !_

_Ginny fit un geste vague d'excuse. Son amie avait remué ciel et terre pendant deux nuits pour partir à la recherche de son chat, réquisitionnant deux Weasley, une Lovegood, un Potter et une carte des Maraudeurs. Les recherches s'étaient révélées infructueuses et dire qu'Hermione était inquiète relevait de l'euphémisme._

_- Tu sais aussi qu'avec mes devoirs de Préfète-en-chef, je dois rendre compte de mes rondes en allant écrire sur le recueil situé dans la salle des professeurs._

_Ginny acquiesça en silence._

_- C'est là que j'ai retrouvé mon chat en charmante compagnie..._

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Vous prendrez soin de Pattenrond, n'est-ce pas ?" Reprit Hermione de sa voix étrange en détournant son regard vers Rogue.

Celui-ci contracta les mâchoires et son regard se fit abîme.

"Ce vieux sac à puces n'appréciait que vous et Black, il est hors de question que je m'en occupe ! Ce sera à vous de le..."

Là encore, il ne termina pas sa phrase : elle venait de poser une main sur son torse. Sur son cœur qui battait encore après toutes ces années...

ooooooooooooooooooo

_- Tu veux dire, reprit Ginny, qu'il caressait Pattenrond pendant qu'il lui appliquait un sort de séchage!_

_Hermione hocha la tête, le sourire malicieux._

_- Et oui ! J'ai vu le grand Severus Rogue, ex-mangemort et terreur des Neville, faire ronronner mon chat au point que j'ai cru que celui-ci avait avalé un moteur de Boeing 747._

_- Beau Igue? demanda curieuse Ginny._

_Hermione, le regard légèrement attendri, sursauta un peu :_

_- Non, oublie ça. Bref, quand je les ai vus dans la salle tous les deux au coin du feu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Manque de bol, c'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a vu..._

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes avec votre main sur ma robe ? Vous voulez guérir quelques blessures imaginaires, je présume ?" Lança sarcastique le professeur Rogue en lançant un regard chargé d'éclairs à son élève.

L'Elue baissa la tête en souriant à nouveau. Mais son sourire était triste et désabusé. Un bruit sourd résonnant à travers toutes les dalles du sol se propagea alors soudainement. Ignorant la perturbation, Hermione murmura si bas que Rogue se pencha imperceptiblement vers elle pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

ooooooooooooooooooo

_- Granger ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ! lança hargneusement Rogue en se relevant brusquement tout en tenant Pattenrond dans les bras._

_- Mon devoir de préfète-en-chef ! répondit du tac-au-tac la jeune fille qui continuait à sourire malgré elle._

_Son professeur en revanche, si l'instant d'avant avait affiché un quelconque relâchement dans son attitude, semblait avoir repris son masque froid et impassible._

_- Alors faites le vite et disparaissez d'ici !_

_Mais Hermione n'obéit pas, elle s'avança au contraire vers son professeur. La silhouette haute de ce dernier se découpait sur le fond rougeâtre de l'âtre flamboyant et le visage assombri de son professeur empêchait Hermione d'y saisir les nuances d'expressions contradictoires de Rogue. C'est pour cette raison peut-être qu'Hermione osa une phrase qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu, en temps normal et lumineux, adresser à son professeur._

_- Vous pouvez être moins méchant, nous n'avons aucun public à part mon chat._

_Elle sentit qu'il se raidissait. La réponse tarda à venir mais elle fut cinglante :_

_- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Granger ! Je pourrais retirer quelques points à votre Maison pour votre insolence !_

_Hermione se retint de sourire mais son regard était brillant. Il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, c'était trop tard. Elle l'avait vu sans le masque, elle l'avait vu... humain. Elle s'avança un peu plus, elle était maintenant tout près de lui. Elle tendit les bras vers lui et Rogue se raidit à nouveau de façon imperceptible. Quand il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire, il balança sans ménagement la boule de poil qu'il tenait dans les bras vers les mains de la jeune fille. Pattenrond cracha face au traitement infligé mais se blottit aussitôt dans les bras d'Hermione._

_- Vous devriez prendre plus soin de votre animal! Je l'ai retrouvé près des serres en piteux état !_

_- J'étais inquiète, murmura la jeune fille en portant sa joue contre la tête de son chat, il avait disparu depuis trois jours._

_Rogue renifla comme si sa remarque était le cadet de ses soucis puis fit un pas en arrière pour retourner, semble-t-il, s'asseoir._

_- Non attendez ! lâcha Hermione inconsciemment en faisant un pas en avant._

_Rogue la dévisagea, le sourcil interrogateur et le visage méprisant. La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'autre occasion pour faire ressurgir cette envie qu'elle enfouissait au fond d'elle depuis longtemps. Certes, Rogue était un être méprisable à bien des égards mais Hermione en fine psychologue s'était toujours doutée qu'il cachait bien plus de sa personnalité qu'il en laissait paraître, la fine psychologie consistant simplement à imiter le jugement de son directeur. Elle s'approcha un peu plus près de lui et brusquement se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur sa joue._

_- Merci, chuchota-t-elle._

_Elle recula les joues rouges et les yeux baissés manquant l'éclair de stupeur dans les yeux de Rogue, éclair vite remplacé par de la colère. On ne se payait pas impunément de la sorte la tête du Maître des potions. Il allait assener une réplique cinglante quand la jeune fille releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Sa colère fit alors place à la perplexité totale. Visiblement, elle avait été sincère. Il soupira avec lassitude._

_- Remontez dans votre dortoir, Granger, finit-il par dire froidement._

_La Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier et quitta aussitôt la salle, mortifiée en apparence mais secrètement ravie._

_Ernie McMillan, deuxième préfet-en-chef, dut se frotter plusieurs fois les yeux avec ses poings pour réaliser la scène qu'il venait de voir. Il avait voulu ajouter deux ou trois choses sur le recueil des Préfets mais en arrivant à la porte de la salle entrouverte, il avait vu deux silhouettes plus ou moins enlacées dans le fond de la pièce. Réfugié dans un couloir non loin, il ne cessait de repasser la scène dans sa tête. Cela avait été très rapide mais il avait pu distinguer Hermione, reconnaissable à sa grande tignasse et ... Rogue à la silhouette également caractéristique. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien vu le professeur et l'élève collés l'un à l'autre ! A moins que ce soit le manque de clarté de la pièce ? Il est vrai également qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes (excès de coquetterie). Pendant que son esprit vadrouillait en tout sens dans sa cervelle, une pensée apparut subrepticement : Hermione Granger entretenait une relation hautement réprouvée par la morale sorcière..._

ooooooooooooooooooo

Le rythme des coups donnés sur les dalles du sol s'accélérait d'instant en instant mais Rogue perçut très nettement les paroles de la Gryffondor :

"Je vais mourir Professeur. Répondit calmement Hermione en portant cette fois-ci son regard vers l'homme aux yeux noirs. Telle est ma destinée."

Sa voix était redevenue normale et une unique larme perlait sur son visage resté de marbre.

* * *

Titre du dernier chapitre : Ténèbres... 

**RAR :**

**M4r13 :** Bon résumé! Mais attend le nombre de 'créatures' va augmenter...lol Quoi, moi ? Sadique ? Noooonn...(héhé) Pour les envies de meurtre, tu peux attendre quand j'aurais 80 ans et plus toutes mes dents ? Et fais gaffe aux tiennes, un écran c'est dur à grignoter ! (j'ai déjà essayé...hum) Bizz !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Et oui les évanouissements grandiloquents j'adore ça ! lol Tu peux me refaire ta petite voix suraiguë d'hystérique? lol Sinon tu as reçu ton dessin de 'Aveuglé...' de Kaen ? Moi je l'ai vu-euh ! L'est trop beau Tom (j'adore ses yeux) En fait, j'ai reçu moi aussi un dessin et j'attends trop qu'elle le colorie ! ; ) Bisous ma grande !

**Kyana LD** : Pourquoi Dra-BIP ? (c'est vrai j'ai pas le droit de le dire, désolée ;p) Tu aimes la Transylvanie ou quoi ? lol Pour le nombre de chapitres, il y en aura 7 au total, en gros celui-ci est l'avant-dernier. ; ) Bisous choupette !

**Atalanta de Tebas :** Il est vrai que dans mon histoire, je laisse pleins de phrases qui demandent à être plus détaillées, par exemple comment Draco en est venu à renier son père ou qu'est-ce que l'histoire des Elus. Je ne l'expliquerais pas et je laisse le soin au lecteur d'extrapoler ! ; ) merci de trouver cette idée de sphère originale. A dire vrai, j'ai pleins d'histoires tournant autour de ce thème et j'ai finalement opté pour celle-ci. Ainsi j'avais prévu d'enfermer Voldemort, deux ou trois de ses acolytes, Dumbledore, Severus, le trio habituel et Remus (sans pleine lune) dans une espèce de salle maléfique que personne ne connaît...héhé Comme tu peux le voir des idées saugrenues, ça ne manque pas dans ma caboche...lol Bizz !

**Stineju** (ou la marrade) : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Pour le couple avec Hermione...à toi de voir... ; p

**Bizalajou :** Relis mieux mes réponses à tes reviews popomme ! lol En tout cas je pense bien à toi en ce moment, de même que pour Steph', Milie et Aline ! On croise les doigts ! Pour le psychique, je dirais 'unique' lol Vivement la fin de ce m... exam' ! pleins de bibi d'encouragements !

**Séléné** : Fred ? J'y ai pensé mais c'est pas lui...héhé (et c'est pas George non plus, lol) J'adore les Harry/Hermione alors vivement 'Vie détruite, cœur reconstruis' ! Mais un conseil, ne t'égare pas, l'envie est grande de toucher à plein d'histoires mais on s'y perd vite (et je sais de quoi je parle ! lol) Gros bisous ma grande !

**Lau :** Merci beaucoup ! 'Angoissante' ? C'est fait exprès ! (Même si ça tient le plus souvent de la farce ! lol) Bisous !

**Jamesie-cass :** Ah c'est sûr, Hermione et Remus vont très bien ensemble... mais...Les fans de Herm/Sev te diraient le contraire ! lol (et les fans de Draco/Herm, faut pas les oublier non plus ! ...et ceux de Hermione/Dobby non plus ! euh...enfin je veux dire...on peut caser la pauvre Hermione avec n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. J'ai même vu une fois un Crabble/Herm il me semble...) Enfin, du moment que c'est bien écrit ! lol Gros béc' miss

**Dumbledore :** Bon pour le Japon, on se prévoit ça pour la semaine prochaine, OK ? Mes bagages sont prêts je pars quand tu veux /sort sa valise de cinq tonnes, ses huit appareils photo jetables (c'est moins cher qu'un numérique : p), son dictionnaire Japonais/français et ses mangas (espère se les faire dédicacer sur place ! lol)/ Alors comme ça, tu danses à moitié avec un pote /regard en coin, haussement de sourcil et sourire goguenard? hum...Ah le romantisme dissimulé...comme c'est mignon ! ; p Et pour la fic de Sephy Sagara, j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir mais dis-moi, quels sont les autres couples un peu bizarre, comme tu dis ? Perso, je ne suis pas contre les slashs mais je préfère les Remus/Harry ! La fic 'Après' de Lychee (je crois mais pas sûre) est ma-gni-fi-que ! Enfin j'adore quoi ! lol Le 'réveil royal' ? connais pas...désolée...J'aimerais passé plus de temps sur Internet mais mon emploi du temps ne me le permet pas...snif-snif... Merci pour ta review ! Béco !

**Severia Dousbrune **(x3): Un remake de la petite maison dans la prairie ? hum...Pourquoi pas...Préparez-vous alors au massacre ! lol. Alors sinon as-tu lu Guezanne ? Elle écrit beaucoup et en très peu de temps (faut voir la longueur de ces chapitres à chaque fois ! Je ne sais pas comment elle fait !) Pour les scènes d'action, c'est soit ça passe soit ça casse ; il faut vraiment que je m'imagine chaque geste et parfois ça rime à que dalle...hum. Sinon, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton analyse sur le couple avec Mione, tu te souviens de tous les détails, ma parole ! Et tes écrits, que nous prépares-tu après Barbe bleue ? Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer les chapitres (je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que toi quand je prends le train en route, moi c'est une review pour résumé le tout ! lol). Gros bisous !

**Miss Lup :** Et ben, t'as de la chance que je sois allée faire un tour sur mes mails avant de poster ce chapitre : j'ai failli ne pas te répondre ! lol Alors pour couper court à toute histoire de meurtre de lycanthrope adulé et vénéré, je dirais simplement ceci : la mort n'est qu'un passage vers l'au delà et que toute abstraction de l'état corporelle est parfois un soulagement… ; p Il est vrai aussi que j'ai pris un plaisir particulièrement sadique à tuer le rat…niarkniark Ah ! les voix graves… /soupir, elles sont toujours follement excitantes…lol Gros béco miss et merci d'avoir reviewé!


	7. Ténèbres

_Disclaimer : Cf. premier chapitre._

_N/a : un grand MERCI à Loufoca pour la correction ; ) (Et allez voir ses fics ! Vous ne le regretterez pas !) Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre. Présence de paroles d'une chanson qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, le contexte n'est peut-être pas l'idéal mais tant pis, je l'aime trop ! ; ) Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

Le rythme des coups donnés sur les dalles du sol s'accélérait d'instant en instant mais Rogue perçut très nettement les paroles de la Gryffondor :_

_- Je vais mourir Professeur. Répondit calmement Hermione en portant cette fois-ci son regard vers l'homme aux yeux noirs. Telle est ma destinée._

_Sa voix était redevenue normale et une unique larme perlait sur son visage resté de marbre._

**Partie VII : Ténèbres**

Un grondement sourd comme un orage souterrain éclata sous les pieds des occupants de la salle. Une dalle, puis une deuxième, sauta pour retomber à quelques mètres de son lieu d'origine. Déjà une épaisse fumée noire sortait du trou créé à cet l'instant. La scène n'en fut que plus impressionnante car au vacarme des coups sourds portés comme une marche funèbre, succéda un silence assourdissant. Pas un bruit n'accompagnait l'envahissement progressif dans la sphère du nuage compact et ténébreux...

Hermione se tourna résolument vers le sombre brouillard, ignorant Rogue qui ne quittait pas des yeux cette larme qui descendait l'arrondi de la joue de la jeune fille.

"Les destinées n'existent pas", fit alors une voix légèrement rauque derrière eux.

Rogue se retourna brusquement mais pas Hermione.

"Elles existent, répondit cette dernière en ne quittant pas des yeux la fumée qui s'élevait maintenant en une sorte de champignon atomique, et les prophéties n'en sont qu'une résultante, Remus."

Rogue détaillait le lycanthrope sans complaisance. Celui-ci avait réussi tant bien que mal à se mettre debout. Il se tenait adossé contre la paroi argentée mais semblait éviter d'y prendre complètement appui, sans doute à cause des volutes du métal redouté qui passaient et repassaient dans la paroi même. Il semblait avoir quelques difficultés à respirer mais jamais Rogue n'avait perçu avec tant d'acuité l'aura de force que l'homme chancelant en face de lui dégageait. La guérison d'Hermione n'y était sans doute pas étrangère mais la vraie personnalité du Maraudeur semblait ressurgir au travers des plaques de sang séché. Un vocabulaire de midinette aurait qualifié Lupin de « viril » mais le fait d'être torse nu bardé de cicatrices et peinturluré aux globules rouges ne se résumait pas dans ce seul mot. Le loup-garou avait les traits tirés mais sa détermination à vouloir contredire Hermione était nettement visible : il avança d'une démarche titubante vers la jeune fille en contractant les mâchoires et en serrant les poings.

La Gryffondor était toujours tournée vers la fumée qui avait maintenant envahi une bonne moitié de la sphère. Une odeur putride et particulièrement révulsante se faisait désormais sentir et de légers bruits sourds s'entendaient ici et là. Quand Remus fut à quelques pas d'eux, Rogue détacha son regard froid du lycanthrope pour le reporter sur le phénomène qui se déroulait à quelques dizaines de mètres.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Les sorciers à l'extérieur de la sphère s'activaient toujours à vouloir amoindrir la barrière argentée. Epuisé par une nuit à pomper de la Magie noire, un bon nombre tenait difficilement debout mais tous avaient la volonté, cette incroyable force, de vouloir triompher des derniers plans machiavéliques du Lord Noir. Certes la guerre était finie mais ils ne voulaient pas l'achever de la sorte, sur cette note d'amertume et d'humiliation à voir la vie des leurs en danger.

L'angoisse nouait chacun d'entre eux et l'apparition de la _Chose_ n'était pas pour les aider. Tout le monde s'interrogeait sur la dangerosité du nuage ténébreux mais rien qu'à voir l'attitude des Manticoriens, cela suffisait à les laisser dans cette horreur latente et insoutenable. Le comportement des six jeunes gens, qui avaient côtoyé de près cette fumée sans la voir, avait de quoi les alarmer encore plus. L'ensemble des sorciers, pour la plupart aguerris dans les expériences les plus scabreuses, comprenait inconsciemment le traumatisme des jeunes gens. Tout être magique porté vers le bien pouvait le comprendre car si la pureté maléfique existait, alors la fumée noire en était l'essence même, la substance par laquelle Voldemort nourrissait ses plans diaboliques...

Le directeur de Poudlard, s'appuyant sur l'épaule d'une McGonagall pleine de sollicitude, s'approcha alors de la sphère et regarda de son air pénétrant les volutes qui s'éparpillaient lentement dans la sphère.

« _Priori Maligni_ » murmura-t-il, le visage soudain dur. Il regarda alors les autres sorciers présents autour de lui. Ceux-ci étaient dans l'expectative ; ils attendaient avec une ferveur quasi religieuse que le vénérable sorcier leur indique la marche à suivre. Dumbledore les jaugea rapidement un par un ce qui mit quand même un certain temps vu le nombre considérable de sorciers qui avaient envahi l'espace entre les murs et la sphère.

ooooooooooooooooooo

La fumée noire semblait maintenant avoir stoppé sa progression dans la sphère. Le phénomène inverse se déroulait à présent : la fumée se concentrait vers le centre de la sphère en un amas compact qui tourbillonnait lentement sur lui-même à la manière d'un gigantesque trou noir. L'air, à proximité, était trouble et grisâtre cachant aux yeux de Lupin et de Rogue ce qui les aurait pétrifiés sur place. Mais l'Elue semblait voir à travers cette fumée et se tourna brusquement vers les deux hommes. Ceux-ci détachèrent aussitôt leurs yeux du phénomène maléfique pour les reporter sur la jeune fille. Hermione avait les traits tendus mais déterminés ; elle leur expliqua brièvement de cette voix qui n'était pas la sienne, leur situation.

Si je vous sors de l'_Arena_ _Lupus_, Remus, vous redeviendrez aussitôt loup-garou. Cette deuxième transformation vous tuera à coup sûr. Je suis désolée mais il va falloir que vous attendiez que la Lune se couche pour que la sphère soit détruite. Vous serez bien sûr, pendant tout ce temps, protégé par une incantation. Quant à vous Severus, vous retournez à l'extérieur de la sphère. Vous pourrez ainsi dire aux autres qu'ils ne doivent plus essayer d'amincir la paroi argentée. La protection maléfique va m'aider à vous protéger, sinon vous n'aurez pas le temps d'évacuer le château quand...le combat aura commencé.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers la masse ténébreuse et poursuivit d'une voix pressante :

"Remus, promettez-moi que vous ne tenterez rien pour annuler l'incantation de protection !"

Le corps du lycanthrope se contracta :

"Je ne peux pas te promettre cela, Hermione !"

"Remus, je t'en prie, supplia brusquement la jeune fille en se mettant à le tutoyer. J'ai _besoin_ que tu le fasses !"

Rogue, qui ne perdait pas une miette de leur échange verbal, retint son souffle quand il sentit toute l'ampleur du mot « besoin » dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Ou plutôt jeune femme... Hermione venait de métamorphoser son ensemble de collégienne de Poudlard pour une tenue plus saillante et aussi plus appropriée à son combat imminent. Elle s'était revêtue d'une longue robe noire aux reflets violets, sans manches et fendue suffisamment sur les côtés pour lui permettre de courir. Elle était pieds nus et bizarrement ses mains étaient recouvertes de gants en cuirs noirs remontant jusqu'à mi-bras. Elle jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil derrière elle et scruta rapidement Remus en une prière muette. Elle fit un pas vers Severus et commença à marmonner des paroles en ancien gallois en remuant sa baguette vers le maître des potions. Celui-ci se sentit aussitôt envahi par une douce chaleur qui l'aurait en temps normal mis au supplice au point d'en avoir des nausées... Mais l'heure n'était pas émettre ses opinions sur l'inconfort ou pas de telle situation. Remus regardait faire Hermione avec une expression mêlée de désespoir et de colère.

Un rayon blanc sortit de la baguette d'Hermione qui dessina en trois dimensions une arabesque de pictogrammes en forme d'étoiles à six branches. Pendant qu'elle opérait ainsi sur lui, Severus n'arrêtait pas de l'observer. Il perçut au plus profond de lui une sensation, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie jusqu'alors. Il détaillait douloureusement la jeune femme, les yeux assombris par de sombres tourments qu'il était bien en peine de comprendre. Quand elle eut fini son oraison, elle se plaça face au professeur de potion qui était maintenant virtuellement entouré par pleins de petits dessins blancs. Les yeux bruns se soudèrent aux yeux noirs et Rogue comprit alors ce qu'il éprouvait... Il ouvrit la bouche pour arrêter la jeune fille mais celle-ci leva sa baguette et dans un dernier sourire énigmatique, elle lança sur Rogue un sort si puissant qu'il projeta ce dernier contre la paroi. Celle-ci n'absorba pas étrangement le choc du sort et, comme une sorte de pâte molle, elle sembla engloutir Rogue qui atterrit doucement de l'autre côté de la sphère parmi les autres sorciers.

_De la reconnaissance... Il aurait tellement aimé lui dire que maintenant, grâce à elle, il pouvait se pardonner..._

Hermione se tourna vers Remus. Un grondement se fit entendre dans les entrailles du château et le nuage noir dessinait maintenant très nettement une silhouette gigantesque et monstrueuse. Derrière elle, se profilaient des créatures filiformes avançant d'une allure saccadée. Elles sortaient lentement du trou par lequel étaient arrivés quelques temps auparavant les six jeunes gens. Le piège abattait au fur et à mesure ses ultimes armes... Les hybrides Manticoriens ne ressemblaient plus maintenant qu'à des loques humaines, tremblantes et prostrées dans un coin, attendant sans doute de faire face à leurs cauchemars ou à cette sombre réalité qui les avait rattrapés.

La jeune fille scrutait le visage du Maraudeur. Celui-ci ne la quittait pas non plus des yeux. Rien n'aurait pu détourner en cet instant leur regard. Une étrange lueur vacillait dans leurs pupilles mais que pouvaient-ils espérer dans ce combat qui allait être imminent ? Il ressemblerait ironiquement au combat auquel s'étaient livrés, quelques heures plus tôt, les sorciers en guerre contre Voldemort. L'un comme l'autre savait que ce qui se jouerait ne serait que la face cachée de ce combat, la part occulte qui dans ces dernières heures avait imposé une farce macabre, une tentative maléfique et ultime pour faire simplement le mal...

ooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny, comme les autres, attendait les instructions de Dumbledore qui pour l'heure tentait de parler avec un professeur Rogue au comportement énervé. McGonagall et Kingsley tentaient également de raisonner l'ancien Mangemort mais seul le directeur de Poudlard semblait avoir la faculté de le calmer. La Gryffondor continuait néanmoins à appliquer sa baguette contre la paroi argentée. Entourés par ses frères, ses amis et son fiancé, elle cherchait ardemment un secours providentiel à l'égard de son amie et de Remus. Elle se remémora alors, de nouveau, cette conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son amie juste après que cette dernière lui ait révélé ce qu'elle pensait de Rogue.

_- A t'entendre parler de cette chauve-souris, on croirait que tu fais des infidélités à notre ami, lança Ginny pour tester Hermione, celle-ci rougit violemment et les reflets des flammes de la cheminée des Gryffondor sur son visage ne firent qu'accentuer la gêne de la jeune fille._

_- Ne racontes pas de bêtises, Ginny, je n'ai pas à être fidèle à qui que ce soit..._

_La rouquine fit une moue malicieuse laissant clairement entendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe._

_- Même si j'ai entendu ce soir au détour d'un couloir quelque chose qui pourrait bien te faire changer d'avis ?_

_La préfète plongea son regard dans celui de son amie, retenant son souffle._

_- Qu'as...qu'as-tu entendu ?_

_- J'attendais Draco à la sortie du bureau de Dumbledore quand j'ai vu en sortir Harry et Remus. Tous les deux étaient en grande conversation au point qu'ils ne m'ont même pas vue._

_Hermione regarda Ginny l'air de dire 'on ne me la fait pas à moi'._

_- Bon O.K. Disons que j'étais légèrement cachée par une statue et qu'ils n'ont pas pu me voir parce qu'il faisait sombre, d'accord ?_

_La préfète-en-chef haussa les épaules en signe de fatalité devant le comportement de Ginny qui prenait dangereusement la pente de celui des jumeaux._

_- J'attendais donc Draco mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher au final de suivre discrètement Remus et Harry quand ce dernier a commencé à parler de toi à Remus._

_Les yeux d'Hermione s'allumèrent imperceptiblement mais Ginny, trop occupée, à relater les évènements ne s'en aperçut pas :_

_« - Comment se passe l'entraînement avec Hermione, Remus ?_

_Le professeur soupira légèrement avant de répondre._

_- Il aurait pu être pire._

_Ginny crut qu'à cette remarque Harry allait rire. L'inaptitude physique d'Hermione à engager un combat magique était connue de tous. Il était vrai que passer son temps en plein milieu d'un combat à réfléchir sur la meilleure façon de contrer tel sort selon tel livre n'était pas très 'spontané'. Côté réflexe, Hermione était loin d'égaler Ron et encore moins Harry. Mais ce dernier, à la réponse du Maraudeur, n'esquissa même pas un sourire._

_- Remus, hésita Harry, je...je m'inquiète pour elle._

_Le Maraudeur s'arrêta dans sa marche pour mieux dévisager Harry. Celui-ci reprit les yeux dans le vague._

_- Tu aurais dû voir son attitude quand nous avons cherché son chat partout dans le château. Je...je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi... affolée._

_Harry fit une pause en se frottant nerveusement la tignasse._

_- Je...je ne m'aperçois que maintenant à quel point la disparition de ses parents l'a profondément changée. Je ne... pense pas être à la hauteur de l'affection qu'elle me porte._

_- Nous savons mieux que quiconque, toi comme moi, quelle épreuve difficile Hermione a traversé, répliqua aussitôt Remus. Continue à être toi-même c'est tout ce qu'Hermione te demande._

_Ils reprirent leur marche silencieusement tous les deux, tellement plongés dans leurs pensées qu'ils ne s'aperçurent pas qu'une petite 'souris' rousse les suivait à la trace._

_- Tu sais, Remus, finit par dire Harry, je pense que tu es le plus apte à apporter tout ce dont Hermione a besoin._

_- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda brusquement Remus._

_Harry lui coula un regard en biais mais il resta silencieux, l'air soudain gêné. Remus le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés pendant qu'ils bifurquaient à un couloir._

_- Harry, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais je n'aime pas ton silence._

_Le jeune homme se lança brutalement._

_- Tes sentiments à son égard sont plus aptes que les miens à combler le cœur d'Hermione._

_Remus cacha mal son trouble._

_- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire._

_- Tu mens. Et ton problème c'est que tu l'aimes mais tu refuses de l'accepter._

_Remus pâlit sensiblement._

_- Harry, tu dis n'importe quoi. Je ne pourrais jamais..._

_Sa voix se cassa d'elle-même. Harry posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du lycanthrope. Ginny, jugeant qu'elle en avait suffisamment entendu, repartit chercher son blondinet de Serpentard en pensant fortement que tout espoir n'était pas vain en ce qui concerne ses ambitions de 'caseuse professionnelle'... »_

ooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny sursauta quand Draco posa une main sur son épaule.

"A quoi penses-tu ?" murmura-t-il alors qu'à l'intérieur de la sphère l'invasion des morts-vivants et le développement de la créature monstrueuse continuaient.

Ginny secoua la tête, incapable de répondre. Se remémorer ces instants lui devenait désormais difficile. Elle eut un faible sourire en pensant à la réaction d'Hermione à la fin de son rapport sur la petite conversation qu'elle avait surprise. La Préfète n'avait pas professé un seul son, semblant avoir perdu définitivement l'usage de la parole mais les traits de son visage suffisaient à eux seuls à exprimer toute l'étendue de ses sentiments à l'égard de Remus...

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione s'approcha de Remus en une sorte d'hésitation. Ce dernier la regardait intensément, ses yeux se voilant d'une étrange émotion. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, elle ôta sensuellement ses gants en les faisant glisser au sol puis elle apposa délicatement ses deux mains sur son torse bardé de cicatrices. Remus et tous les sorciers situés à l'extérieur de la sphère purent alors contempler pour la première et dernière fois de leur vie, la marque des Elus. Deux fins tatouages noirs enveloppaient les poignets d'Hermione jusqu'aux coudes. Ils représentaient, de façon symétrique, trois serpents étroitement enlacés et faisant le tour de l'avant-bras.

"Remus... murmura-t-elle avec sa propre voix en appuyant doucement sur sa peau. Nous n'avons pas le choix."

"Nous avons toujours le choix Hermione ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il suffit d'avoir assez de volonté."

"J'en ai en tout cas assez pour t'empêcher d'intervenir", reprit-elle brutalement.

Une lueur sortit soudain de ses mains et Remus en un quart de seconde fut enveloppé par une aura dorée et projeté contre la paroi. D'abord étonné, il exprima ensuite sa colère d'avoir été ainsi poussé en essayant de bouger mais rien n'y fit. Hermione l'avait enveloppé d'une telle barrière de protection que son corps semblait coulé dans la cire empêchant le moindre mouvement. Frustré, en colère et malheureux de ne pouvoir aider Hermione, il voulut lui crier de venir le détacher mais là encore aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. L'Elue lui avait retiré jusqu'au droit de s'exprimer verbalement...

Ignorant l'agitation du lycanthrope, Hermione se tourna vers le monstre maléfique qui prenait maintenant des proportions gigantesques. Toute une clique de créatures plus ou moins humaines s'étendait maintenant à sa base. Le monstre gigantesque aurait pu s'apparenter au Balrog des temps elfiques mais la forme en était beaucoup plus subtile. Des yeux rouges, énormes, situés sur ce qui devait être sa tête, ne laissaient aucun doute sur les origines génétiques du monstre. Depuis leur apparition ils n'avaient cessé de scruter l'Elue. Des membres inférieurs atrophiés et supérieurs surdéveloppés présageaient que la créature aurait plus d'aptitudes à porter des coups qu'à courir. Elle était enveloppée par une cuirasse au noir abyssal et sa tête se mouvait encore dans la fumée ténébreuse cachant des traits impossibles à imaginer pour le cerveau humain... On devinait pourtant deux cornes, droites et effilées qui pointaient vers le haut de la sphère.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Continuez à percer la sphère", cria Tonks à travers le tumulte parmi les sorciers qu'avait créé l'apparition de la marque des Elus sur les avant-bras d'Hermione.

"Non ! hurla soudain Rogue qui avait réussi en un temps record à ramener le silence autour de la sphère. Elle ne veut plus que vous fassiez cela ! La paroi risque de voler en éclat quand le combat aura commencé. Elle doit au contraire servir à protéger les gens à l'extérieur."

Dumbledore examina attentivement la paroi puis se tourna vers les autres.

"Il faut au contraire continuer le travail pour nous permettre d'aider à temps Hermione."

Harry, qui était adossé contre un Kingsley lui–même adossé contre le Survivant, enfin bref, se soutenant mutuellement, approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Neville et Justin lui avaient brièvement expliqué la situation concernant Hermione et le Survivant s'était senti envahi par un regain d'énergie incroyable pour venir au secours de son amie. Il était absolument hors de question pour lui de voir Hermione se sacrifier pour la communauté sorcière, surtout depuis que lui, avait vaincu le Lord Noir...

Ils virent tout à coup, les hybrides Manticoriens léviter à toute vitesse dans leur direction et projetés contre la paroi. Là encore, celle-ci sembla les absorber tout comme Rogue et deux créatures plus tout à fait humaines atterrirent devant eux. Aussitôt les Aurors les plus proches les prirent en charge, ne les laissant pas réaliser qu'ils étaient sortis de l'enfer grâce à l'Elue.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Un autre tremblement, plus long, plus intense, résonna alors dans toute l'immense salle. Quelques pierres chutèrent du plafond sur la sphère, qui grésilla aussitôt en laissant courir des ondes argentées et vives le long de sa paroi. Dehors le ciel restait désespérément gris et reflétait en écho les scintillements argentés d'un astre lunaire que seule _l'Arena lupus_ pouvait imiter. Des éclairs noirs envahirent soudain l'air dans le piège. Le Mal à l'état pur, sans maître et sans but, se concentrait, laissant s'échapper la tension maléfique qui se développait dans l'atmosphère lourde de la sphère.

L'attaque surprit tout le monde.

Personne ne l'avait pressentie, personne n'aurait pu deviner une telle puissance. Tout se passa comme au ralentit mais pourtant la réaction fut rapide et les gestes fluides. Hermione venait d'éviter de justesse une rafale de flux magique noir ressemblant à une décharge électrique où la noirceur aurait remplacé la lumière.

Remus cessa de s'agiter et regarda les traits figés dans une douleur indicible la force qui avait pénétré dans le corps d'Hermione. Tous les sorciers restèrent pétrifiés dans l'horreur. Tous comprirent que ce qui se passait concernait un autre âge, un autre combat aux antipodes de la noirceur humaine ou de la grandeur des hommes qu'avaient déployées quelques heures auparavant les sorciers de l'Ordre et de Voldemort.

Le réveil de l'Elue n'en était que la résultante : celle du combat primordial du Bien contre le Mal. L'affrontement de deux entités, réduites à leur plus simple expression, qui depuis tout temps s'affrontaient et se mélangeaient. Voldemort avait effleuré le Mal, Harry avait étreint brièvement mais intensément le Bien. Mais rien n'aurait pu les amener à ça. Rien n'aurait pu les résoudre à se combattre de la sorte, au point de ne faire plus qu'un, de disparaître en forçant l'autre à le rejoindre dans le néant.

Les coups, les éclairs, les volontés s'affrontaient en une cadence effrénée. Comme une danse mainte et mainte fois répétée qui s'achèverait inéluctablement par le même final, les mêmes derniers pas... l'agonie de deux énergies qui ne pouvaient vivre l'une sans l'autre...

Des rayons lumineux s'enlaçaient et se fondaient à des volutes noires qui se déployaient ici et là cherchant la faille, la faiblesse. L'espoir de vaincre l'Autre était absolu, obligatoire. La matérialisation de cette opposition était devenue superflue et bientôt la Créature sombre ne fut plus que noirceur et énergie. L'Elue devint lumière et puissance. Le choc était inéluctable, la fusion une nécessité. La fin était proche.

Plus rien ne subsisterait.

Les sorciers accentuèrent leur effort, Remus hurla en vain sa rage, des larmes lui brouillant la vue. Ginny cria aussi de toutes ses forces son refus de cette fatalité injuste. Rogue ferma les yeux et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se mit à prier.

Un grondement terrible, une secousse titanesque et la sphère se teinta soudain d'une funeste couleur d'obsidienne.

« Et les ténèbres furent »

ooooooooooooooooooo

_« Il est des heures, où les ombres se dissipent, la douleur se fige. Il est des heures où quand l'être s'invincible, la lèpre s'incline. Mais... Si j'avais pu voir qu'un jour, je serais qui tu hantes, qu'il me faudrait là ton souffle pour vaincre l'incertitude, écrouer ma solitude..._

_Il est des heures, où les notes se détachent, les larmes s'effacent. Il est des heures où quand la Lune est si pâle, l'être se monacale... Mais... J'erre comme une lumière que le vent a éteinte. Mes nuits n'ont plus de paupière pour soulager une à une, mes peurs de n'être plus qu'une..._

_Je n'ai pas le temps de vivre quand s'enfuit mon équilibre. Je n'ai pas le temps de vivre. Aime-moi, entre en moi. Dis-moi les mots qui rendent ivres, dis-moi que la nuit se déguise. Tu vois, je suis comme la mer qui se retire pour n'avoir pas su trouver tes pas._

_Il est des heures où mes pensées sont si faibles, un marbre sans veine. Il est des heures où l'on n'est plus de ce monde, l'ombre de son ombre... Dis... De quelle clef ai-je besoin pour rencontrer ton astre ? Il me faudrait là ta main pour étreindre une à une mes peurs de n'être plus qu'une... »_

Mylène Farmer, _« Pas le temps de vivre »_ -Inamoramento-

ooooooooooooooooooo

Quelque part subsistait un faible espoir comme une petite flamme qui continuait à vivre malgré les ténèbres. Elle n'avait rien demandé à personne, elle voulait juste vivre. Vivre et goûter à ce bonheur qu'elle n'avait fait qu'effleurer. Pourrait-elle oser ? Aurait-elle la force de continuer ? Devait-elle encore y croire ? Elle se souvint alors qu'on l'attendait ailleurs au fond d'une pensée, d'un désir. Quelque part subsistait une autre petite flamme qui ne demandait qu'à rejoindre sa sœur, qu'à partager sa chaleur et sa lumière.

Et dans le chaos et les ténèbres, deux étincelles telles deux étoiles filantes se télescopèrent pour exploser en une multitude de petites étoiles. Les retrouvailles. Et un immense espoir rejaillit...

§ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo§

_Epilogue_

"Ron, tu te dépêches un peu, oui !"

"J'aimerais t'y voir avec des béquilles ! Je t'avais dis d'aller me chercher mon balai ! Avec ça au moins tu ne me traînerais pas comme un boulet !"

"Il est interdit de circuler en balai à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, crétin ! Et tu es _déjà_ un boulet !"

"Grmpheuleu," grogna Ron à l'adresse de sa sœur. Il ajouta cependant tout bas assez distinctement :

"Faut pas se demander d'où vient sa façon d'insulter les gens. Encore heureux que la fouine ne soit pas dans les parages, mon pauvre cœur n'y survivrait pas."

Ginny lui lança un regard à découper du béton armé en feuillet puis sortit sa baguette pour ouvrir avec le mot de passe la chambre des patients. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, Ginny évita de justesse un polochon mais pas Ron qui bascula pour le coup les quatre fers en l'air. Un éclat de rire général salua cette acrobatie involontaire et Ron, la mine renfrognée, se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses béquilles.

"Bande de malpropres ! Attendez que je retrouve l'usage de ma jambe et vous allez en découdre avec la poigne Weasley !"

Il ponctua sa phrase en brandissant une des ses béquilles en l'air lui donnant l'allure typique du vieux décati que l'on aurait offensé. Un nouvel éclat de rire plus tard et Ron avait retrouvé son sourire. Il vint précautionneusement s'asseoir à côté de son ami qui se gondolait tellement de rire devant l'allure du faux grand-père qu'on pouvait se demander pourquoi il restait encore à Sainte Mangouste.

"Alors Harry comment va la santé?"

"Ça va bien, mon vieux. Comme tu peux le voir, on me dorlote et c'est _très_ agréable."

Harry jeta un regard malicieux vers Luna qui était assise de l'autre côté du lit du Survivant. Elle se mit à rougir mais fixa néanmoins Harry de son regard azuré. Les deux jeunes gens semblèrent soudain partis sur une autre planète.

"Allô la Lune ? Ici la Terre !" glissa Ron en vain.

Il se tourna alors vers les autres : son frère Charlie était en grande discussion avec Kingsley et Ginny. Le dresseur de dragons et l'Auror se connaissaient déjà lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Aussi n'avaient-ils eu aucun mal à partir dans de grandes discussions pendant les longues heures qu'ils avaient eues à passer dans leurs lits d'hôpital. Un joyeux brouhaha régnait dans la salle. Les trois alités ne cessaient en effet d'avoir des visites depuis que les médicomages les y avaient autorisées. Leur chambre était devenue en un rien de temps l'annexe des Farces&Attrapes des frères Weasley. Ces derniers avaient trouvé un nouvel endroit pour tester leurs expériences et pour l'heure c'était Justin, Neville, Dean et Seamus qui s'y collaient. Les quatre garçons et les jumeaux s'amusaient à mâcher différentes sortes de chewing-gums au goût et aux effets variés. Bientôt la salle fut envahie par des bulles mauves, des flocons de neige chamarrés et des petits papillons rouges volant dans les airs en formant des phrases plus ou moins obscènes faisant hurler de rire les jeunes hommes.

"Et bien Ginny, tu ne nous amènes pas ton fiancé?" demanda Kingsley innocemment en ignorant les coups d'œil furibonds des deux frères Weasley.

"Il est au Ministère pour faire sa déclaration sur notre passage dans les catacombes. Zabini et Parkinson l'accompagnent."

"Dis donc, intervint Ron, il n'y aurait pas quelque chose entre ces deux là?"

Ginny leva un sourcil en le regardant.

"Si toi, tu t'en es aperçu alors je ne peux que te féliciter. Il y a en effet 'quelque chose' entre ces deux là. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en parler ! Mais au fait, où est Hermione ?" reprit soudain la rouquine.

"Pourquoi 'au fait' ?" demanda Ron étonné pendant que Kingsley et Charlie s'échangeait un regard entendu.

"Elle est montée sur le toit de l'hôpital, visiter la serre des plantes médicinales", répondit Bill qui venait d'entrer en portant un plateau chargé de boissons.

"Bien, je pars la rejoindre mais Ron, ne viens pas nous retrouver !" répliqua Ginny en s'élançant vers la sortie.

"Pourquoi ?" redemanda Ron de plus en plus paumé.

"Hum...Ginny ?" interpella son frère aîné.

Elle s'interrompit dans son élan pour interroger Bill du regard.

"Elle n'est pas toute seule", continua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

La rouquine se mit aussitôt à rougir et finit par venir s'asseoir toute penaude auprès de ses frères. Bill passa un bras sur son épaule et l'attira contre lui.

"Et oui, petite sœur, ta grande âme de 'caseuse' arrive trop tard..."

Les autres pouffèrent de rire et Ginny les rejoignit bien vite laissant la bonne humeur générale reprendre le dessus.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Une jeune femme aux mains bandées avançait en claudiquant légèrement parmi les massifs de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes et aux odeurs toutes plus enivrantes les unes que les autres. Un petit écriteau parmi les plantes avertissait les visiteurs qu'il était interdit de nourrir les plantes et de prolonger la promenade plus d'une heure sous peine d'intoxication aux gaz enivrants de certaines plantes. Un homme, blessé au visage, la suivait en posant sur elle un regard bienveillant.

"Remus ?"

Il croisa son regard chocolat et attendit patiemment qu'elle lui dise enfin ce qui la tracassait depuis qu'il était venu lui rendre visite. Les soins de l'Elue avaient été tels qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de séjourner à l'hôpital.

"Je...je voudrais m'excuser pour t'avoir enfermé dans mon incantation de protection."

Remus resta interdit quelques instants puis répondit :

"Tu as fait le bon choix, Hermione. Je...je n'aurais pas pu t'aider."

"Mais si, répliqua-t-elle vivement en plantant son regard dans le sien. Tu m'as aidée ! Alors même que tout était noir, que tout semblait perdu ! Sans toi je serais encore une Elue ! Sans toi, je...je serais morte."

Des larmes jaillissaient maintenant dans ses yeux mais elle ne fit rien pour les essuyer. Remus tressaillit, hésita. Puis comme s'il freinait depuis trop longtemps ce qu'il avait au fond de lui, il enlaça délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras de la même manière qu'il aurait cueilli une de ces fleurs magnifiques qui les entouraient.

"Hermione", murmura-t-il la voix cassée en enfouissant sa main dans la chevelure brune.

La jeune femme renifla par à-coups arrachant un sourire amusé au visage grave de Remus. Il s'écarta un peu en lui tendant un mouchoir qu'elle prit sans hésiter pour se moucher dans un charmant bruit de trompette.

"Tu n'es encore qu'une petite fille", dit-il en l'enveloppant d'un tendre regard.

La jeune femme, les yeux et le nez rougis, redressa vivement la tête en le scrutant la mine boudeuse.

"Tu dis ça parce que tu me vois dans un instant de faiblesse", répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Le Maraudeur se mit à rire doucement.

"Je ne suis _plus_ une petite fille et arrête de te voiler la face !" reprit-elle, un peu plus en colère en redressant le buste.

L'attitude revêche de ce petit bout de femme suffit à faire redoubler l'hilarité du lycanthrope. Avoir échappé de peu à la mort lui faisait voir la vie avec plus d'amusement que son caractère, d'un naturel raisonnable, ne l'y aurait autorisé. Hermione ne sachant plus que faire pour être prise au sérieux se détourna en haussant les épaules d'exaspération et examina de plus près une espèce d'azalée.

"Si je suis une petite fille alors toi, tu n'es resté qu'un gamin!"

Remus, un sourire toujours amusé sur les lèvres, s'approcha derrière elle à pas de loup et l'agrippa soudain par la taille.

"Je m'excuse, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, et je t'assure que je ne me voile plus la face depuis longtemps..."

Hermione se sentit fondre sous la voix grave et se détourna pour lui faire face. Elle n'osa pas le regarder tout de suite dans les yeux mais ce qu'elle allait lire sur son visage serait le début de ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé espérer...

"Hermione, reprit-il doucement, regarde-moi."

Elle leva timidement la tête vers lui et fut aussitôt envahie par une douce chaleur, cette chaleur qu'elle avait si désespérément cherchée dans le noir. Ses yeux ambrés, lumineux étaient là, à tout jamais encrés dans son cœur et dans son âme.

"Merci, chuchota-t-elle, merci d'être là, de m'aimer et de me protéger."

Il sourit et les rayons du soleil envahirent la serre, déployant un prisme de couleurs qu'Hermione ne voyait déjà plus, emportée dans les sensations d'un baiser si souvent rêvé et enfin devenu réalité...

FIN

* * *

**_N/a :_**_ Adaptation un peu libre de la chanson de MF, je m'en excuse auprès des fans rigoureux. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Á bientôt ! Bisous à tous !_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**M4r13 :** Ouais, c'est tout a fait ça, une espèce de Balrog...bien vu ! Par contre pour l'affrontement avec la bête, tu va être déçue, j'ai eu la flemme de décrire un combat (faut mieux les voir en film lol) alors j'ai raccourcis et j'ai mis un voile noir autour de la sphère...héhé... Merci d'avoir reviewé tout ce temps et d'avoir aimé ; ) Bisous !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Un Hermione/Severus, moi ? tsstss... Quand au coupage de fin de chapitre, je te signale au passage que tes chapitres tiennent la palme ! lol Ben ouais, parce que là j'attends la rencontre d'Hermione et de Tom avec _trop_ d'impatience ! Mais sinon j'ai trop hâte d'avopir la suite de Simply Beautiful ! Tu te rends comptes que j'aime tellement tes fics que je suis obligée de mettre seulement ton nom d'auteur dans mes favoris ! sinon, la liste de mes histoires préférées seraient remplis par moitié avec les tiennes ! lol Sinon pour le dessin de Kaen amariel, je l'ai déjà vu ! Je lui ai demandé de m'envoyer ses dessins par mail ! (non-non, je t'interdis de dire que je suis curieuse ! lol) Bisous Choupette et te prends pas la tête pour MSDV ; p !

**Kyana HLD :** ça y est, Kyana a encore récidivé : elle a de nouveau changé de pseudo ! lol Alors ce H ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Harry ? Ok ok me réponds pas tout de suite, j'ai pas envie que t'ais mal au poignet à cause de moi ! Mais dis-moi, tu t'es fait ça comment, si c'est pas trop indiscret ? (mais non mais non, je ne suis _jamais_ curieuse ! lol) Et ce brevet blanc ? Ça a été ? Je suis sûre que oui ! ; ) Merci d'avoir reviewé ma petite Kyana ! Bisounours !

**Atalanta de Tebas :** /rougis beaucoup/ Courageuse, moi ? Tu as bien dû voir, avec ce chapitre, que ce n'était pas le cas... Désolée si je t'ais déçue...TT Merci d'avoir apprécié le passage avec les manticoriens, je ne savais pas si ça rendrait très bien mais je me les imaginais parfaitement en train de ramper comme des larves pour sauver leur misérable peau ! Bizz !

**Lau :** Mais non, mais non, les histoires de destinée ça n'existe pas ! lol Sev et Pattenrond, mimi ? Ma foi, j'imagine bien Rogue tomber le masque devant un pauvre matou tout dégoulinant et miaulant désespérément!

**Severia Doubrusne :** Je ne t'ai jamais demandé mais ton pseudo, il veut dire quoi ? Severia, j'ai déjà ma petite idée, lol mais 'Dousbrune' je sèche... tant mieux si tu as aimé Journaux croisés ! J'ai lu une autre fic sur www(.)twwo(.)fr de Miss Teigne ; ça raconte la sixième année d'Harry à Poudlard et ma parole je n'ai jamais lu une 'suite' aussi bien faite ! Le nom de la fic c'est 'Les secrets d'Hermione' : c'est génial ! Et toi, si tu as lu une fic qui t'as plu, n'hésites pas à me passer l'adresse ! lol Sinon ce resto ? C'était bien ? Bon courage pour ton histoire ! Bisous !

**Jamesie-cass :** Ahah... Tu préfères qu'elle soit avec Remus ? lol Et puis, tu sais, moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt Hermione... On a assez d'une psychopathe qui tue les parrains des Survivants pour en plus en rajouter dans les fanfictions...lol. Merci pour tes reviews ! Bisous !

**Dumbledore :** Alors as-tu le Rem/harry ? J'avais oublié de te dire que c'était une fic R, lol Désolée ! Dis donc la fic que tu m'as décrite à l'air bien compliqué mais les amours impossibles, j'aime ça ! lol Pour le couple avec Herm tu dois être fixée maintenant ! ; ) Merci pour ta review ! Bisous ma grande !

**Eithelin :** Qui te dit qu'Hermione finira ses jours (dans les bras de Rogue) ? Non-non, elle commencera ses nuits avec...hum bon je m'arrête là, je divague...lol Je me doutes bien que glisser sur l'eau doit être merveilleux ! Ta phrase m'a fait rêver pendant dix bonnes minutes... Sinon, quel est ton signe astrologique ? Est-ce un signe en relation avec l'eau ? Bon d'accord je suis bien curieuse avec mes questions mais que veux-tu j'adore l'astrologie, c'est rigolo ! ; p

**Miss Lup :** Ouhlala, merci beaucoup /rougit beaucoup-beaucoup.../ J'ai comme l'impression que tu as flashé sur Sley toi ! C'est vrai qu'un grand black, beau comme un apollon, ça donne de quoi bavouiller...lol J'espère que JKR le montrera un peu plus dans les prochains books. En fait c'est comme Charlie et Bill, je trouve qu'on les voit pas assez ! Tu te rends comptes que la version française du tome 6 arrivera dans 9 mois ! (le temps de faire un gosse quoi, lol) D'ici là, j'espère avoir fini toutes mes histoires HP, j'en ai plein en projet et j'arrive plus à avancer ! Ouin ! Bon courage pour tes histoires ! Tout comme pour le Saut de l'Ange, j'ai été obligé de te mettre uniquement en auteur préféré sinon plus de la moitié de ma liste d'histoires favorites serait rempli par vos deux noms ! lol Je ne sais pas ce que vaut une queue de saucisson mais je préfère ça à une fin en eau de boudin ! Bisous choupette !

**Bizalajou :** Ça va, tu récupères ? Gentiment ? Bon, c'est pas le tout mais maintenant : AU BOULOT ! Tu vas me boucler ce premier chapitre illico presto et après tu t'embarques non stop dans l'écriture des autres ! Non mais ! Et t'as intérêt à y passer des nuits blanches ! De toute façon je t'appellerais au milieu de la nuit ! Tu es sur A. le WE prochain ? Je reste alors n'hésites pas à m'appeler ! Bisous mon grand !

**Séléné :** Merci ! Tu penches toujours du même côté ? lol J'ai hâte de lire la suite de Histoire de ma vie ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'attends tes écrits ! Bon courage en tout cas et si t'as besoin tu sais à qui faire appel ! ; ) gros bisous poupette !


	8. réponses aux reviews

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi 'Pris au piège' ! Je continue à écrire mais de façon de plus en plus sporadique, jusqu'à l'arrêt total arrivé mi-avril. En effet, pendant les cinq prochains mois qui vont suivre (vacances d'été comprises) je risque fort de me faire rare sur le net, tant au niveau des reviews qu'au niveau des publications. La raison est simple…attention je risque d'en dégoutter plus d'un : je pars effectuer un stage dans les îles polynésiennes… Ca fait rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'y vais pas pour farnienter mais pour étudier les dauphins, les tortues et l'environnement, dur labeur hein ? Toujours est-il que l'accès à Internet sera _très_ délicat. Allons, trêve de blablaterie sur ma vie, je penserais très fort à vous et qui sait ? Une idée de fic(s ?) sur Tahiti avec un Remus se retapant une santé en barbotant dans le lagon et Hermione en vahiné? GROS BISOUS !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**M4r13 :** Merci ! Des idées, j'en ai, bonnes : je ne pense pas…à potasser en somme !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Salut choupette ! Et oui, je crois que je suis fidèle à Remus…et Harry ! Merci pour avoir suivi cette histoire, je te contacterais par mail avant mon départ pour plus de blabla… ; ) lol

**Severia**** Dousbrune :** Bon sang ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment mais les fics Herm/Sev n'ont pas la côte, on dirait… mais pourquoi tant de haine ! Allez courage ! Les couples Herm/Sev ont encore de beaux jours devant eux ! Sinon pour Miss Teigne, j'ai réussi à lire ses 90 et quelques chapitres, en sachant qu'elle en a déjà écrit plus de 150… je me demande comment elle fait…lol Pour la trilogie de barb, je me souviens avoir commencé à la lire mais je n'avais pas accroché donc j'avais laissé tomber… Quand j'aurais plus de temps je m'y remettrais. Pour la fic, je suis désespérément accrochée aux happy end (je crois que la fin du 5ième tome m'a traumatisé lol) et pourtant à chaque fois j'essaye…peut-être qu'un jour j'y arriverais ? merci d'avoir reviewé! Bisous !

**Atalanta**** de Tebas :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé! Surtout si ce couple te déplait ! Il est vrai que Remus/Hermione ne fait pas l'unanimité, en tout cas moins qu'avec Sirius et qu'avec Severus. Bisous !

**Kyana**** HLD :** j'aurais pensé que tu te serais cassé le poignet en sport et non en musique ! lol ! merci pour avoir reviewé! Bisous !

**Dumbledore** N'hésites surtout pas à te lancer dans l'écriture de fic ! Sérieux l'âge n'est déjà pas une barrière et rien ne t'empêche de faire de petites histoires style One-Shot, pour ne pas te prendre la tête dans des scénario impossibles (on sent le vécu d'Harana…lol) Sinon dernier conseil : essaye de ne pas publier une histoire qui n'est pas finie sur brouillon ou du moins dans ta tête car il n'y a rien de plus agaçant que d'attendre des mois et des mois la suite d'une histoire ! Et pourquoi ne publierais-tu pas le portrait 'remasterisé' d'Harry ? lol En tout cas j'ai hâte de lire tes écrits ! Si tu publie, pourras-tu m'envoyer un petit mail pour m'avertir, car avec mon emploi du temps dans les mois qui viennent, je n'aurais pas trop le temps de surfer sur le web… Bisous !

**Jamesie-cass** Oulala /rougit jusqu'aux oreilles/ merci pour ces compliments ! Alors sinon, ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, je serais bien en peine de te l'expliquer clairement ! lol mais je vais essayer ! Voilà comment ça se passe dans ma petite tête : le mal et le bien se retrouvent cycliquement pour s'affronter et il n'y a jamais aucun vainqueur. Les Elus se réveillent donc cycliquement pour faire leur boulot ; c'est-à-dire mourir pour le bien en faisant en sorte que le mal ne gagne pas. Il est vrai que l'Elue Hermione aurait dû trépasser. Lors de l'affrontement ultime (quand tout était noir et chaos) la force de l'Elue s'est mélangée à celle du Priori maligni (Sorte de Balrog quoi) et leurs puissances respectives les ont tout les deux détruits. MAIS (tadam ! Zorro arrive !) c'était sans compter sur l'amour que porte Remus à Hermione et comme on le sait : l'amour est plus fort que tout patati patata (ça c'est mon côté fleur bleue utopiste qui ressort…lol) L'étincelle d'amour a fait en sorte de restituer Hermione en tant qu'être humain. Je ne sais pas si tu avais remarqué (faut dire je me suis pas exprimée clairement non plus) mais Hermione avait une voix différente depuis que la marque des Elus est apparue sur ses poignets : elle était possédée par cette force. Mais l'amour qu'elle portait aussi à Remus a réussi à passer outre cette possession et Hermione a ressuscité pendant que l'Elue mourrait. Hermione ne redeviendra plus jamais une Elue, un cycle s'est achevé! Voilà! T'as tout compris à mes explications de neuneu ?lol En tout cas merci pour ta question, ça m'a permis d'y voir plus clair personnellement ! MDR. Bisous !

**Bizalajou** Le mâle ? Où ça? Alors la muscu, ça avance ? Bon comme tu l'as pt lu plus haut et comme Steph te l'a pt déjà dit : je risque fort de ne pas pouvoir corriger tes histoires dans les mois qui vont venir! T T En tout cas je verrais sur place et je te tiendrais au courant par mail ; ) Alors cette fin, t'en a pensé quoi ? Bisous Bogoss !

**Elsar** MERCI beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu trouves cette fic originale ! Encore merci ! Biz !

**Kathy Magda :** Ouais youpi ! Une autre fan des Remus/Hermione ! Pour te faire une confidence /s'approche tout près de son écran et chuchote, moi aussi je me suis demandée si mon autre moi n'était pas sadique…Tu sais c'est dur de vivre avec elle, tu ne sais absolument pas ce qui peut lui passer par la tête…ça fait peur des fois…si je te raconterais les dernières histoires qu'elle a inventé dans sa caboche, tu aurais tes cheveux qui se dresseraient tous seuls sur le crâne…lol En tout cas j'ai réussi à reprendre les choses en mains au dernier moment et tout est bien qui fini bien ! ; D Merci d'avoir reviewé! Bisous !

**Séléné :** 'Harana un jour, folle de Remus toujours'…j'adore cette…maxime ? Merci ! En tout, malgré mon voyage à Perpette-les-oies (Ile de Mourea pour être plus précise, tu sais là où ya eu les essais nucléaires…hum), n'hésites pas à m'envoyer des mails si t'as des questions. Je ne garantis pas la réponse dans le jour qui suit mais j'essaierais de te conseiller ! (ouin, j'veux pas être coupé du monde de ffnet ! YY) Bisounours choupette !

**Lau** Merci d'avoir fait ce voyage ! ; ) et d'avoir adoré! Bisous !

**Miss Lup :** WOUA oO /rougit avec quelques jets de vapeurs qui sortent des oreilles/ Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Quant à Bill, Charlie et Sley…Ya de quoi faire qlq fics bien sympas… Et pourquoi pas une histoire où ils se cherchent tous les trois une copine et organise un pari ou un truc bien débile dans ce goût là ? Ça pourrait être rigolo…Bien sur le thème serait humour/romance et je vois bien Fleur avec Bill, Charlie avec Tonks et Sley avec…à toi de voir... Bisous Miss !

**Eitheline** Alors mon analyse sur les Maisons poudlariennes : au début de ma découverte du monde HP, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Gryffondor et je me disais : Mais oui, je suis courageuse et l'action j'aime ça, etc, etc… et puis avec le temps, j'ai eu un petit faible pour Serpentard, je trouve cette Maison beaucoup plus mystérieuse et magique. Et puis finalement je me suis tournée vers Serdaigle que je trouvais encore plus ésotérique et lointaine. (le genre dans la lune me convient parfaitement…lol). Pour finalement regarder un peu mieux la quatrième Maison, Poufsouffle qui est bien mal mise en avant, écrasée par les trois autres. Je trouve que ses valeurs me conviennent le mieux ; loyauté et justice étant le plus souvent mes credo dans la vie de tous les jours. Bref, tu l'auras compris, ma répartition serait compliquée ; tout comme pour toi si j'ai bien compris ; ) Sinon pour mon signe, je suis cancer (signe d'eau donc) Pour le tien, je pencherais plus pour sagittaire. Tu es donc un signe de feu qui est le plus orienté vers la terre en comparaison du bélier(orienté vers l'eau) et le lion (orienté vers l'air) ; reste plus qu'à savoir ton ascendant et on va se pondre un horoscope digne de Mme Irma lol ! merci pour ta review ! Béco Miss !


End file.
